Mißtrauen
by Werinaya
Summary: Wie alles begann, oder, wie Severus den Weg aus der Dunkelheit fand. kapitel 30 ist on! und Ende Teil 1
1. Kapitel 1

Rechliches: Mir gehört nichts! Alles erfunden worden von J R Rowling und ich verdiene leider kein Geld damit. 

Dank: An Shelly meine Korekturleserin! 

Von mir: Über ein Review freue ich mich immer! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mißtrauen

Kapitel 1 Gefunden

Rühme dich nicht mit deiner Kraft. Du weißt nicht was kommt und welche Strafe dich noch erwartet.

(Frei nach Kagemni)

Es war Vollmond und eine klare kalte Herbstnacht. In der Luft roch man bereits den kommenden Schnee und die Laubbäume warfen ihre letzten toten Blätter von den Ästen ab. Der Waldboden war bedeckt mit dem Laub, und wäre es hellichter Tag, würde der Boden in allen Gelb-, Rot- und Brauntönen schimmern, doch es war tiefste Nacht und in der Dunkelheit sah alles grau oder schwarz aus. Einige Tiere des Waldes schliefen sicher versteckt und in Frieden, wieder andere gingen auf die Jagd und schlichen zwischen den alten Bäumen umher. 

Ein Wolf war allein auf der Jagd. Auf jeden Fall würde man das Tier im ersten Moment für einen Wolf halten, wenn da nicht der Schwanz eines Skorpions wäre, anstand einer Wolfsrute. Der Skorpionwolf war einer der vielen unheimlichen und phantastischen Gestalten, die in diesem Wald hausten. Mit wachen Augen sah das Tier sich in seinem Gebiet um und schnupperte in der Luft. Es war eine gute Nacht für die Jagd. Der Mond schien hell durch die kahlen Äste und machte es so seiner Beute noch schwerer sich zu verstecken. Mit der sensiblen Schnauze dicht über den Waldboden suchte der Wolf sein Gebiet ab. Jedes Tier hatte hier sein Revier und jedes akzeptierte diese unsichtbaren Grenzen. Das Raubtier streifte die Grenze der Einhörner. Einhörner waren heilige Tiere, niemand rührte sie an. 

Der Wolf zuckte zurück. In diesem Gebiet war nichts zu holen. Doch da war etwas, ein Geruch der leichte Beute versprach: Blut. Er folgte der leichten Spur, bis er die Blutstropfen im Laub fand. Er heulte vor Freude kurz auf. Verletzte Beute! Es war eine wahrlich gute Nacht. Dennoch hieß es vorsichtig zu sein, verletzte Beute konnte sich auch noch wehren oder sich verstecken. Doch der Geruch hatte sein eigenes Jägerblut in Hitze gebracht, es sang in seinen Ohren und verlangte nach dem Opfer. Seine Nase führte ihn durch den Wald, immer näher und näher. Die Spuren wurden frischer und intensiver. Er roch sein Opfer, konnte es beinahe hören. Er knurrte, bald ... bald würde er ein Festmal vor sich haben.

Doch da war sie, diese unsichtbare Grenze. Sie war wie eine Mauer und er heulte auf. Mit glühenden Augen stand der Wolf am Waldrand und sah zu dem Schloß hoch. Die Blutspur führte eindeutig darauf zu. Das Schloß war heilig, keiner betrat es freiwillig. Seine Bewohner waren heilig, keiner rührte sie an, so lange sie darin weilten. Der Skorpionwolf ließ sich frustriert auf seine Hinterläufe nieder und heulte noch lauter. Sein Opfer war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Alles was im Schloß war gehörte dorthin und war unnahbar für die Bewohner des Waldes. Nur wenn sie den Wald betraten gehörten sie den Tieren. Der Wolf heulte ein letztes Mal, betrogen um sein Opfer trottete er zurück in sein Reich. 

Hoch oben im Schloß wachte ein alter Mann auf. Er lauschte den Heulen des Wolfes. Selten war das Heulen so nah am Schloß zu hören und wenn, dann bedeutete es nichts Gutes. Mit einer Behändigkeit, die man dem Alten nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang er aus dem Bett und warf sich einen dicken Winterumhang um. Nein, dieses Heulen war nie gut gewesen, er mußte nachsehen, sichergehen, dass alle in Sicherheit waren. Normalerweise war es die Aufgabe des Wildhüters, doch dieser war im Moment nicht da. So blieb es an dem alten Mann hängen. Die spindeldürre Hand griff nach einer Brille mit Halbmondgläsern und schließlich auch nach einem kurzen dünnen Stock. Nur keine Zeit verlieren. Ein letzter Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass der Wolf ohne sein Opfer abgezogen war. Hoffnung schimmerte in den Augen des Mannes. 

Eine Hoffnung, die jemand anderer nicht mehr hatte. Die Blutspur führte in die Kerker und ein flüchtiger Beobachter hätte sie nicht einmal bemerkt. Es waren einzelne Tropfen und sie verschwammen fast mit dem rauen Steinuntergrund. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Wunden zu versorgen. Wozu auch? Warum sollte er sich um seinen Körper kümmern? Welchen Zweck sollte er noch haben? Er stolperte die letzten Stufen nach unten. Das ferne Heulen hörte er so tief in den Eingeweiden des Schloßes nicht mehr, nur das stetige Tropfen von Wasser und ein leiser Wind waren hier zu Hause. Am Ende der Treppe stoppte er kurz und sah sich um. Wo war der Raum noch? Warum war er hier? Die schwarzen Augen suchten den Gang ab. Eine Tür, da war eine Tür, so viel wußte er noch, und sie war immer schon schwer zu öffnen gewesen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen hielt auch er einen kleinen Stock, doch nur kurz ruhte er. Da stieß er sich ab und wanderte stolpernd durch den Gang und suchte nach seiner Tür. 

Der alte Mann ging durch das große Schloßportal. Sein Atem gefror in der Luft und hinterließ kleine Wolken. In einer anderen Zeit hätte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, kleine Atem-Kringel in die Luft zu blasen, doch jetzt sah er sich gehetzt um. Mit schnellen und sicheren Schritten ging er zum Waldrand und spähte durch die Bäume. Der Wolf war verschwunden. Ratlos drehte er sich einmal im Kreis. Vorsichtshalber öffnete er die Tür zur steinernen Waldhüterhütte, doch alles lag still und verlassen da. Kein Feuer brannte im Kamin und das Bett war unbenutzt. Leise schloß er wieder die Tür und versiegelte sie sorgfältig. Es waren gefährliche Zeiten, man konnte nie wissen.

***

Müde blickte er zu der Tür. Ja das war seine Tür, dahinter würde er Frieden finden. Vielleicht. Schnell waren die Siegel ausgebrannt und das einfache Schloß geknackt. Die Tür knarrte und ächzte als er sie aufschob. Eine schwere Tür, die jeden davon abhalten sollte sich leicht Zutritt zu verschaffen. Er hätte gelächelt über sein Können, über seine Kraft, doch er tat es nicht. Schnell und mit geübtem Blick verschaffte er sich Sicherheit das alles da war, was er benötigte. Die Tür schob er umsichtig wieder zu, niemand sollte ihn so schnell finden und eine offene verbotene Tür zog Neugierige an. Die Regale waren mit schweren Leinen verdeckt und der Kessel, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, war mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Das einzige Licht kam durch ein kleines Fenster hoch oben in der Decke, es genügte ihm. Mit einem Ruck zog er an dem Tuch und der Staub wirbelte durch den Raum. Die kalten Augen suchten das Regal ab. Hier und da hob er ein Einmachglas an und beäugte den Inhalt. Perfekt! Ein Zittern überkam ihn, ein Glas entglitt seinen Fingern und zersprang auf dem Boden. Der Inhalt sammelte sich in den Fugen und hinterließ eine bizarre grüne Spur. Wütend starrte er auf seine zitternden Finger, schließlich ballte er sie zu einer Faust und rammte sie in die Wand. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung, das Zittern verschwand. Jedoch nur für kurze Zeit, es war ein Aufschub, den er nutzen mußte. Ohne zu Zögern griff er nach einigen Gläsern und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Kessel ab. Eine unsichtbare Hand entfachte ein Feuer unter dem Kessel und er begann Zutaten abzuschätzen und abzuwiegen. Tränke waren immer schon eine Kunst gewesen und er war gut darin. Es war seine Kunst. Eine Kunst, die er normalerweise genoss und ganz und gar darin aufging, nicht jedoch in dieser Nacht. Die sonst so sicheren Bewegungen waren fahrig und das Blut, das von seinen Händen tropfte, verunreinigte einige Zutaten. Nach kurzer Zeit brodelte ein grünes Gebräu im Kessel und er würdigte kurze Zeit mit bewegungsloser Mine sein Werk. Jetzt nur noch eins und er war frei. 

Der große See, der nahe am Schloß lag, glitzerte wie flüssiges Silber im Mondlicht und die Seekrake lies sich im See treiben. Das Tier bemerkte den alten Mann und winkte ihm mit einem Tentakel zu. Der Mann rief etwas mit blubbernder Stimme über den See. Es klang wie eine Frage. Das Tier antwortete blubbernd und der Mann wirkte bedrückt. Im See war auch niemand. Da bemerkte er die Rauchschwaden, die von Schloß kamen? Feuer? Nein zu wenig Rauch. Er rief einen blubbernden Abschied und rannte auf das Schloß zu.

***

Das Zittern suchte sich seinen Weg zurück in seine Gelenke, in seine Muskeln, er kritzelte die letzten Namen auf ein Stück Pergament. Die Schrift war fahriger geworden. Anfangs kühn und klar, jetzt ähnelte sie mehr den Schreibversuchen eines Kleinkindes. Die Dämpfe betörten ihn. Sangen von Frieden. Sangen von Ruhe. Sangen von einem ruhigen Ort. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und die Feder entglitt seinen Fingern. Es war Zeit. 

Der alte Mann eilte in die Kerker, von dort waren die Rauchschwaden gekommen. Oder eher von einem der Kamine, die von dort an die Oberfläche reichten. Die Farbe des Rauchs gefiel ihm gar nicht, giftgrün. Auch er bemerkte nicht das Blut auf dem Boden, verließ sich stattdessen auf sein Wissen. Schnell fand er die gesuchte Tür, kurz lauschte er. Ja, da brodelte etwas und durch die Türritze am Boden schwebten grüne Schwaden in den Gang. Mit einem Knall öffnete er die Tür und stockte. Sein Gegenüber sah überrascht auf. Er hatte eindeutig nicht mit so frühem Besuch gerechnet. Doch wer war er? Drohend hob er seinen Stab. Die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern verengten sich. Der andere sah furchtbar aus, ein magerer Körper in einer schwarzen zerfetzten Robe, die schwarzen schulterlangen Haare hingen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht. Das Gesicht! Bei Merlin! 

Da ließ er den Stab sinken und seine Stimme klang ungläubig, als er den Namen seines Gegenübers aussprach: "Severus?" 


	2. Kapitel 2

2.Kapitel Halt

Es bedarf nur eines Augenblicks, etwas zu berichtigen, jedoch das Unrecht währt lange.

(Der redekundige Oasenmann)

Severus Snape sah überrascht auf, als die Tür mit einem Knall aufflog. Mit so frühem Besuch hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Mit müden Augen sah er seinen ungebetenen Gast an. Ja, er kannte diesen Mann und er fürchtete ihn mehr als alles andere. Der alte Mann hob drohend seinen Zauberstab und die blauen Augen suchten nach etwas Vertrautem, tasteten ihn ab, drangen in seine Seele. Dann sprach er, ungläubig, fast unfähig zu fassen was er sah.

"Severus?"

Snape zuckte zusammen, in seiner Hand ein Glas gefüllt mit der grünen Flüssigkeit. Er hielt es fest, als wäre es sein einziger Halt in dieser verrückten Situation. Ein Halt, der den Frieden versprach. Die Augen des anderen wanderten von seinem Gesicht zu dem Glas und weiteten sich vor Schrecken. 

"Severus!" Diesmal nicht mehr ungläubig, sondern eher erschrocken. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm. Severus wich langsam zurück, er fürchtete den alten Mann immer noch. 

Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei war schlicht weg schockiert. Vor ihm stand einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler. Er kannte den jungen Mann der dort stand und seinen eigenen Tod in den Händen hielt. Dumbledores Nase verriet welches Gebräu im Kessel lauerte. Unter dem Namen "kalter Tod" war es bekannt. Das Glas in der Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers sah noch unbenutzt aus, obwohl das Gift schon darin schimmerte. Er war also noch nicht zu spät gekommen. 

Albus sah in die kalten leeren Augen. Früher einmal waren sie lebhaft gewesen, doch jetzt glimmte Verzweiflung in ihnen. 

Albus Dumbledore verstand warum er hier war und er klang traurig, als er den Namen wiederholte. Was war nur aus Severus Snape geworden? Vorsichtig näherte er sich Severus. 

Panik und Angst flackerte in dessen Augen auf und er wich zurück. 

Das Pergament flatterte vom Tisch und landete sanft vor Dumbledores Füßen. Langsam hob er es auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Was er da las überraschte und schockierte ihn zugleich, Namen, Unmengen an Namen und Orten. Zu einzelnen Namen waren Orte und Daten dazugeschrieben worden. Die kühne Schrift wurde, je weiter er las, unsicherer. 

Snape war mittlerweile mit dem Rücken an die Wand zurück gewichen. Anfangs machten die Namen keinen Sinn für Dumbledore, wieder las er die Liste durch. Es war still im Raum, nur das schwere Atmen des Mannes an der Wand war zu hören und das leise Knistern der Flammen unter dem Kessel. Dumbledore stand unbeweglich, man hätte ihn für eine Statue halten können, erstarrt vor Schreck. Sein Körper, ja der war zum Stillstand gekommen, nicht so sein Geist. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah er auf und er verstand was er da gelesen hatte.

Snape war bis an die Kerkermauer zurück gewichen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich dagegen, das Gift immer noch in seinen Händen. Bald war Ruhe und dann brauchte er seinem alten Mentor nicht mehr in die Augen zu blicken. Er hatte genug von den anklagenden Blicken. 

Sein ehemaliger Schuldirektor stand einfach nur da und las Snapes Vermächtnis, sein Wissen, das er nicht mit ins Grab nehmen wollte. Ganz leicht zitterten seine Hände und er wusste, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Doch ließ er dem alten Mann Zeit, sollte er ruhig verstehen was er da las, und irgendwo war Snape froh zu sehen, dass sein Wissen in den richtigen Händen lag. Dumbledore würde es umsichtig verwalten. 

Das Mondlicht wanderte langsam durch den Raum und beleuchtete nun den Direktor. Wie es sich gehörte, er im Schatten, im Dunkeln und Dumbledore im hellen Licht. Endlich sah Albus Dumbledore auf und hob mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck das Stück Pergament an. Der lange Winterumhang raschelte leise bei der Bewegung, doch für Severus war es ein ungewöhnlich lautes Geräusch. Obwohl er nicht gesprochen hatte, verstand Snape die lautlose Frage und er nickte langsam. Dumbledore ließ die Hand mit dem Schriftstück wieder sinken. Da stand er nun, in der einen Hand sein Wissen, in der anderen immer noch der Zauberstab. Snape war zufrieden mit sich, er sah gedankenverloren in das Glas mit dem Gift. Ruhe. 

Ein Todesser, einer seiner begabtesten Schüler war ein Feind. War ein Anhänger des Schwarzmagiers, der die Zauberergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken leben ließ, und Snape gehörte zu seinen Häschern. Es hatte etwas Zeit gebraucht, doch schließlich hatten die Namen, die Orte, die Daten einen Sinn gemacht. Es waren die Namen von Opfern, alten Bekannten, die schon gestorben waren, und von ihren Mördern, doch was ihn verwirrte waren die Namen von Lebenden gewesen, es waren die zukünftigen Opfer mit ihren zukünftigen Mördern. Er hielt das komplette Wissen eines Todessers in den Händen, ein unermesslicher Schatz. Mit diesem Wissen konnte er Freunde und ehemalige Schüler warnen, ihnen raten unterzutauchen, ihnen sichere Orte zuweisen. Doch zu welchem Preis? Konnte es sein? 

Das Nicken von Snape hatte ihm Gewissheit verschafft, es war wirklich alles, mehr konnte er ihm nicht mehr mitteilen und jetzt wollte er gehen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er den Mondschein, in dem er nun stand. Das Gift glitzerte im Glas und der junge Mann hob es langsam an.

Es war Zeit. Snape hob das Glas an und irgendwo tief in ihm freute er sich, dass er nicht allein war. Zwar fürchtete er Dumbledore, trotzdem war dieser die einzige Person, in dessen Nähe Severus in Ruhe sterben konnte. Das Zittern wurde stärker. Er wollte nicht mehr hier sein. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund mehr am Leben zu bleiben. Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt. Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte er das Glas an seine Lippen.

"Kind nicht."

Überrascht setzte er den Gifttrank ab, er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Lippen benetzt. Was? Kind nicht? Verdammt er war ein Feind, jemand den Dumbledore hassen sollte. Überhaupt war er verwundert, dass der Direktor ihn nicht selber getötet hatte. Warum nicht? Ein Feind weniger! Dumbledore sollte sich freuen, es war sein Glückstag. Mit diesem Pergament konnte er viele Leben retten und war eine Sorge mehr los. Doch der Mann legte das Pergament auf dem Tisch ab und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seine Robe. Er streckte ihm die Hände entgegen.

"Kind so muß es nicht enden." 

Dafür fürchtete ihn Severus. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Dumbledore war immer edel, hilfreich und gut, versuchte immer das Unmögliche. 

Snape sah auf die Hände, die ihm Dumbledore reichte. Sie reichten von dem Lichtkegel, in dem der Direktor stand, bis in den Schatten. Er starrte sie an als ob sie aus glühenden Eisen bestanden. Das Glas knackte leise, so fest umklammerte er es. Das Zittern wurde mehr. Nur noch wenig Zeit. Jetzt! Jetzt oder nie! Geh, du warst hier nie willkommen! 

Doch da waren diese Hände, diese blauen Augen, in denen man nun Trauer erkennen konnte. Dumbledore wollte immer alle retten. Doch er war nicht mehr zu retten, warum sah er das nicht ein? Er drückte sich fester an die Wand, in den Schatten. Verschmolz beinahe mit ihm. 

Dumbledore sah die Verwirrung, er sah aber auch die Sehnsucht. Doch so mußte es wirklich nicht enden. Es gab immer noch Hoffnung, man konnte das Blatt immer noch wenden. Er hielt Severus Snape die Hände entgegen, warum er das tat wußte er auch nicht. Vielleicht gab es schon zu viele Tote, zu viele ehemalige Schüler hatte Albus schon zu Grabe getragen. Zu viele Kinder. Er wollte nicht noch jemanden verlieren den er kannte, auch wenn er zum Feind gehörte. Doch der junge Mann drückte sich noch fester gegen die Wand, fürchtete ihn. 

Da sah er das Zittern, das Glas, das er so fest umklammert hielt und die Flüssigkeit darin schwappte leicht. Fragend sah er in den Schatten. Doch der Schatten starrte nur voll Furcht zurück. Sekunden strichen dahin, die Hände immer noch vor sich ausgestreckt und im Licht stehend. Plötzlich klirrte es leise, das Glas war der Hand entkommen und auf dem Boden zerschellt. Die Gestalt rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden. 

Dumbledore sprang vor und hielt ihn fest bevor er auf den Boden auftraf. Er zog ihn ins Licht. Das Zittern hatte Snape nun völlig erfasst. Innerlich betete er, dass Severus das Bewußtsein verlieren sollte, doch er tat es nicht. Im Mondlicht erkannte er nun den anklagenden Blick. Für Dumbledore war es so als ob Snape ihn anschrie. Warum? Warum hast du mich aufgehalten? Dann endlich, nach endlos langen Minuten, brach der Blick und Snape war bewußtlos. Dumbledore saß immer noch im Lichtkegel auf dem Boden, Snape fest in den Armen. Er lebte, aber zu welchen Preis? Lange Zeit blieb er auf dem Boden sitzen, strich die langen Haare aus dem blassen Gesicht des Bewußtlosen und dachte nach. Urplötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was er da in den Händen hielt. Es war mehr als nur ein Körper, es war mehr als nur ein ehemaliger Schüler, mehr als nur ein Feind, es war ein Leben und er, Albus Dumbledore, war nun dafür verantwortlich. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht und er drückte Snape noch fester an sich.

"Keine Angst ich werde auf dich aufpassen." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3. Der Preis

Mächtig ist, wer über den Verstand gebietet.

Pyramidentext, Spruch 255

Nach zwei endlos langen Stunden wurde Dumbledore klar, dass er mit Snape nicht im Kerker bleiben konnte. Er hob den jungen Mann hoch und trug ihn in seine Räume. Während er durch das Schloß schlich mit dem unförmigen schwarzen Bündel in den Armen, überlegte Albus seine nächsten Schritte. Dass es nur ein Aufschub gewesen war, das wußte er. Wenn er Snape nicht einen Grund nannte weiter am Leben zu bleiben, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich das Leben nehmen würde. Albus wich einem Gespenst aus, das durch den Gang schwebte, heute Abend brauchte ihn keiner zu sehen, erst recht nicht wen er bei sich hatte. 

Dumbledore wunderte sich, dass er Snape so lange tragen konnte, aber der Todesser war einfach zu leicht für seine Körpergröße. 

Endlich kam er vor seinem Büro an, er nannte dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort, dieser erwachte zum Leben sprang auf die Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Treppe frei. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn der Himmel färbte sich schon hellblau und bald würde das Schloß zum Leben erwachen. In seinen Räumen war Snape sicher und dort konnte er sich ausruhen. 

Mit dem Ellenbogen öffnete er die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf sein Bett ab. Snapes Robe war zerfetzt und verdreckt. Mit größer Behutsamkeit begann der Direktor Snape die Robe auszuziehen und was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Schon wollte er nach Madame Pomfrey rufen, der Heilerin der Schule, doch dann überlegte er es sich. Snape brauchte keine zweite Person, die ihn so sah, also kümmerte er sich selbst um die Verletzungen. 

Dumbledore wußte genug von Heilkunst um ihn zu versorgen. Ein langer blutiger Schnitt am Oberarm musste versorgt werden, die Hände waren blutig, als ob er versucht hätte mit bloßen Händen etwas zu vergraben oder auszugraben? Der Direktor umwickelte sie mit Tüchern, die er vorher in eine desinfizierende Lösung getaucht hatte. 

Der Brustkorb wies einige böse Quetschungen auf, als ob Severus gegen etwas geschleudert worden wäre. Der alte Mann seufzte und strich eine Salbe darauf. Es würde etwas Zeit brauchen, aber würde sich Severus die Zeit auch geben? 

Da bemerkte er den Unterarm. Leicht berührte er ihn. Anklagend war dort das Zeichen Voldemorts eingebrannt, schwarz und häßlich.

Als ob man sein Vieh brandmarkt, dachte Dumbledore verbittert. Eigentum von Lord Voldemort! 

Letztendlich griff er nach einem von seinen eigenen Nachthemden und streifte es dem Verletzten über. Das Zittern kannte Dumbledore und er verfluchte innerlich die Person, die Snape mit den Cruciatus Fluch belegt hatte. War es Voldemort gewesen? Oder jemand aus dem Ministerium? So weit er wußte benutzten die Ministeriumsleute die Verbotenen Flüche nicht. Noch nicht. 

Er hob eine weiche Decke aus einer Truhe. Wie sollte er Snape an das Leben binden? Müde ließ er sich am Bettrand nieder und betrachtete die ausgemergelte Gestalt, die da lag. Wieder strich er ihm das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. Die Sonne schien nun hell in den großen runden Raum, den Dumbledore sein Reich nannte. Es wurde wärmer und Dumbledore schloß die Augen, die Kerker hatte er nie gemocht. Hier oben war alles hell und freundlich. Die Kerker waren immer kalt, nass und düster.

Die blauen Augen war das Letzte gewesen, was er gesehen hatte, bevor ihn das Zittern völlig erfasst hatte. Er hatte die warmen Hände gespürt, die ihn auffingen und in das Licht zogen. Aus den Schatten in das helle Mondlicht. Doch die Schatten holten ihn ein und er versank in seinen persönlichen Alptraum. Innerlich schrie er auf. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, die Toten, die Lebenden. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe, seinen Frieden. Doch die Toten ließen ihn nicht los, standen vor ihm und sahen in anklagend an. Warum hast du nicht geholfen? 

Immer dann wollte er sich bewegen, weglaufen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dann ein Zupfen an seiner Robe. Er sah nach unten und keuchte auf. Nein !Nein, das war nicht seine Schuld, das war nicht sein Vergehen. Da hörte er dieses kalte zischelnde Lachen von seinem Herrn Voldemort und er schrie auf. 

"Ruhig. Alles in Ordnung." Jemand hielt in an den Schultern fest. "Es war nur ein Traum." 

Verwirrt sah er sich um. Wo war er? Es war hell und es roch nach frischer Luft. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich seine Augen an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten. Er war eine Kreatur der Nacht, die Dunkelheit war sein Zuhause nicht der helle Tag. Er blinzelte heftig. Da waren immer noch die Hände, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten. Snape erkannte sein Gegenüber, Dumbledore. 

Verbittert schloß er wieder die Augen und versank noch tiefer in die weichen Kissen. Er hatte wieder versagt. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen Tod konnte er richtig planen und durchführen. Er war ein Versager. Sein Vater hatte das immer zu ihm gesagt. Ein Versager. Der nichts konnte und nichts wehrt war. Der nichts planen konnte. Der nicht einmal fähig war sein eigenes Leben ohne Befehle zu leben. Ja darin war er immer gut gewesen, Befehle zu befolgen. Doch nach seinen eigenen Wünschen hatte man nie gefragt und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er auch nie nach seinen Wünschen gesucht. Snape tu dies, Snape tu das. So war es schon immer gewesen. 

Zaubertränke, das konnte er, das sah er als einziges an was er wehrt wer. Egal wie kompliziert ein Trank war, er konnte ihn brauen. Giftmischer hatte ihn Voldemort genannt, nach dem er einen besonderst schwierigen Trank gebraut hatte. Voldemort. Snape zitterte. Sein Herr, sein Meister, der jenige der Befehle gab und er führte sie aus. Urplötzlich wurden seine Gedankengänge unterbrochen, jemand hielt ihm etwas an die Lippen. Es war heiß und roch eindeutig nach Suppe.

"Hier iss etwas", hörte er die ruhige melodische Stimme von Dumbledore.

Hunger? Warum sollte er Hunger haben? Müde drehte er den Kopf weg. Nein er hatte keinen Hunger. 

"Komm, wenigstens etwas. Du brauchst es." Etwas wie leichtes Flehen hatte sich in die Stimme eingemischt. Dumbledore war besorgt? Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt weit und sah den Direktor von der Seite aus an. Es war schon ein seltsames Bild, das sich im da bot. Der Direktor, selber noch im langen Nachthemd und dünnen Bademantel, saß am Bettrand mit einer Schüssel Suppe in der Hand und einem Löffel. Das war für Severus Snape neu. Sorgen? Bei den Todessern hieß es immer, kümmere dich um dich selbst und Sorgen sind nur etwas für schwache Gemüter. So kannte er das Gefühl nicht wenn sich jemand um ihn sorgte. Er drehte den Kopf wieder und öffnete die Augen vollends. 

Tatsächlich Dumbledore sah besorgt aus. Voldemort war nie besorgt, er half ihnen nie. Nein eher quälte und folterte er seine Anhänger wenn sie Fehler machten. Eine Weile sah er das seltsame Bild vor sich an. War es nur ein Trick? Vielleicht würde Dumbledore später mit ihm seinen Spaß haben. Wenn er wieder bei Kräften war. Voldemort wartete auf jeden Fall immer bevor er begann. Das war der Preis den man zahlen mußte. Dumbledore war nicht Voldemort. Oder vielleicht doch? Schließlich ließ er es zu, dass er ihm einige Löffel Suppe einflösste. Dabei ließ er den Direktor nicht aus den Augen, beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. 

Dumbledore war sich bewußt wie komisch er aussah, mit dem Teller Suppe in der Hand. Langsam und vorsichtig, Löffel für Löffel flösste er dem geschwächten Mann die Suppe ein. Snape beobachtete ihn, skeptisch und immer noch mit einer Spur von Furcht. Warum die Furcht? Was erwartete er? Die Finger zuckten in den Verbänden und sofort stellte er die Suppe auf die Seite und öffnete die Tücher. 

Snape blieb still liegen, es war als ob er eine Puppe vor sich hatte, die alles mit sich machen ließ. Dumbledore sah sich die Hände an. Der Regenerationstrank, in die er später die Tücher getaucht hatte, tat seine Wirkung. Die verletzte Haut wuchs schneller als normal nach und das Zucken waren die Nerven, die sich erst an die neue Haut gewöhnen mußten. Mit größer Vorsicht legte er wieder die Tücher um die Hände. Snape sah das ganze an, rührte sich aber nicht. 

"Die Haut wächst nach. Es geht bald vorbei", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. 

Kein Nicken, kein Wort nur diese tiefschwarzen Augen, die nicht von ihm abließen. 

Die Wunde am Oberarm mußte nun vollends geheilt werden. Er löste den Verband. In wenigen Stunden war die leichte Entzündung verschwunden und so konnte Dumbledore die Wunde mit den Zauberstab vollends verschließen. Leichte bis mittelschwere Risse traute sich Dumbledore zu, den Händen ließ er lieber so Zeit. Er stand auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Snape holte zitternd Luft und schloß die Augen. Was war das jetzt?

Na bitte er wußte es. Jetzt kam es. Ein auf ihn gerichteter Zauberstab bedeutete nie etwas Gutes. Dumbledore hatte gewartet bis er wach war, halbwegs bei Kräften und jetzt war es soweit. Snape wusste, Dumbledore kannte fast genau so viele Flüche wie Voldemort, wenn nicht mehr! Deshalb fürchtete Voldemort den alten Mann. Unter den Todessern ging das Gerücht um, dass Dumbledore jedoch nie die schwarzen Flüche anwendete, anscheinend eine Lüge. 

Die Augen geschlossen wartete er auf das Unvermeidliche. Was konnte er Dumbledore noch sagen, was er nicht aufgeschrieben hatte? Vielleicht wollte der Direktor auch nur seinen Spaß oder seinen Frust an ihm auslassen. Bitte! Snape war es gewöhnt, dass jemand seinen Frust an ihm ausließ. 

Statt den erwarteten Flüchen und den Schmerzen folgte nur ein leises Flüstern und ein leichtes Brennen am Oberarm. Snape erinnerte sich, auf der Flucht vor den Ministeriums-Leuten hatte ihn ein Fluch gestreift und seinen Oberarm aufgerissen. Die Wunde hatte sich verschlimmert als er Voldemort Bericht erstattete, und später noch mal. Dieser Gedankengang gehörte nicht hierher. Er wartete weiter. Nichts. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen. War das alles? War das der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte? Nur ein leichtes Brennen? 

"Was jetzt Direktor?", fragte er den alten Mann. 

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen als Snape ihn ansprach, die Stimme war rauh und sehr leise.

"Keine weiteren Flüche? Keinen Spaß?" 

Er starrte den Verletzten an, traute seinen Ohren kaum. Spaß? "Ich bin nicht Voldemort", flüsterte er leise. 

"Nein sind Sie nicht. Aber jeder hat seinen Preis", raunte Snape und schloß wieder die Augen. Augenblicke später war er wieder eingeschlafen. 

Dumbledore kontrollierte ein letztes Mal die Atmung und ließ ihn dann allein. Er zog den Vorhang vor seine Schlafnische und setzte sich an den schweren Holzschreibtisch. Das war es also gewesen. Snape hatte von ihm erwartet, dass er ihn foltern würde. Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Er hob einen Brief hoch und begann ihn zu lesen. Doch die Worte von Snape ließen ihn nicht los. Jeder hat seinen Preis. Welchen Preis sollte er fordern? Voldemorts Preis war der Schmerz und der Schrecken. Und seiner? Verärgert stellte er fest, dass er den Brief zwar ansah und las, jedoch die Worte nicht zu ihm durchdrangen. 

"Konzentrier dich", sagte er zu sich selbst und begann mit der Arbeit. Immer noch in Nachthemd und Bademantel, später würde er sich umziehen.

**

Danke für die netten Reviews! Das baut richtig auf! Und keine Angst es kommt noch mehr ;-) w´erinaya


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4. Entscheidungen 

Das Gute kann es sich vorstellen, wie es wäre böse zu sein... 

W.H. Auden 

Severus Snape schlief einen ganzen Tag und die darauffolgende Nacht. Der Direktor von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, wachte über seinen neuen Schützling. Doch schließlich in der Nacht forderte der Schlafmangel seinen Tribut. Gerade brütete er über einem Brief vom Ministerium, als ihm die Augen zufielen. Er sackte vornüber und schlief, bevor sein Kopf die Tischplatte berührte. Das lange weiße Haar fiel ebenfalls noch vorne und deckte ihn wie eine Natürliche Decke zu. 

So fand ihn Severus Snape. Das Geräusch oder eher das Fehlen von Geräuschen hatte ihn geweckt. Diesmal war es nicht hell, der Halbmond schien durch die großen Fenster. Das war viel besser, Dunkelheit, damit konnte er umgehen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Er trug eines der Nachthemden von Dumbledore und eine große weiche Decke lag über ihn ausgebreitet. Keine Fesseln. Keine Ketten. Der alte Mann war entweder ein Narr oder setzte wirklich großes Vertrauen in ihn. 

Er hob seine Hände an, die immer noch in den Tüchern eingewickelt waren. Das würde wohl noch etwas dauern. Langsam stand er auf. Natürlich war er noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Es war wie mit seinen Händen, nur eine Frage der Zeit. Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang, der den Schlafbereich vom Büro trennte, auf die Seite. Er kannte das Büro des Direktors, zu oft hatte er als Schüler darin gestanden. Auf Zehnspitzen nähert er sich dem Schlafenden. 

Tatsächlich der Direktor schlief tief und fest. Snape hob die Hand und wollte die Haare aus dem Gesicht von Dumbledore streichen. Stockte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. War es rechtens, dass er Albus Dumbledore berührte? 

Er zog die Hand wieder zurück, nein war es nicht. Da fiel ihm der Brieföffner auf dem Tisch auf. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er ihn an, was mit seinen Händen, die in Tücher gewickelt waren, nicht leicht war. Der Brieföffner war spitz und auch etwas scharf. Das kalte Metall funkelte im Mondlicht. 

Er könnte sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden, während der Direktor schlief. Er könnte Dumbledore töten und zu den Todessern zurück kehren. Er könnte Dumbledore UND sich töten. So viele Möglichkeiten und es war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben wo ER, Severus Snape, entscheiden konnte was ER wollte. Eine Weile dachte er nach, den Tod von Dumbledore wollte er nicht und sein eigenes Leben? Gehörte er noch sich selbst? Dumbledore hatte ihn gerettet, ihn aufgehalten. Da regte sich die schlafende Gestalt und murmelte im Schlaf: "Keine Angst...Bin immer da." 

Snape starrte ihn an, Keine Angst! Immer da! Sprach er von ihm? Träumte er von Snape? Lange Zeit stand er erschüttert da, dann legte er sachte den Brieföffner zurück auf den Tisch. Nein er gehörte sich selbst nicht mehr. Wenn er genau nachdachte - eigentlich nie. 

Mit einer Hand stützte er sich am Schreibtisch ab und ging ganz langsam in die Knie, hob mit der anderen Hand den Rocksaum des Direktors an und küßte ihn. Er wußte nicht was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, oder wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. So tat er das was er kannte, was er von Voldemort kannte oder dachte, dass es gefahrlos sei. Dann kehrte er wieder zurück ins Bett und ließ den alten Mann schlafen. 

Bei Voldemort war diese Geste immer das Standardritual der Begrüßung. Snape tat es weil man es von ihm erwartete, es war eine Automatik, die ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergangen war. Doch Dumbledore war nicht Automatik, es war eine Entscheidung gewesen. Zufrieden schloß Severus die Augen und schlief ein, während er dem ruhigen Atem von Albus lauschte. 

Als Snape wieder die Augen öffnete war es früher Morgen und die Sonne blinzelte schon durch die Fenster. Ein schneller Blick zum Schreibtisch zeigte, dass Dumbledore immer noch tief und fest schlief. Was jetzt? Er hatte gehofft, der Direktor wäre wach. Etwas unschlüssig lag er im Bett und strich über die Bettdecke. Man weckte keinen Dumbledore, man störte ihn nicht, genau so wenig wie man ihn berührte. Was war der nächste Schritt? Er überlegte, warten! 

Voldemort ließ seine Jünger oft warten, nur um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er die Zeit dazu hatte. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging barfuß auf den alten Mann zu. Er würde warten. Wie, als ob er noch in der Schule wäre, stellte sich Snape auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und wartete. Den kalten Boden ignorierte er, genau so wie die Sonne, die ihn anschien. Starr wie eine Statue stand er vor dem Direktor und beobachtete ihn. Wenn Dumbledore schlief wirkte er noch älter als sonst, aber auch irgendwie friedlicher. Snapes Finger zuckten ab und zu, bald würden seine Hände vollends geheilt sein. Snape ignorierte auch dies. Die Sonne wanderte höher und höher.

Dumbledore blinzelte, verdammt er war wirklich am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Seit einer Ewigkeit war ihm das nicht mehr passiert. Sofort spürte er, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Snape war wach! Dumbledore lächelte, doch das Lächeln verschwand schnell. Der Todesser stand wie eine Statue vor seinem Schreibtisch. 

"Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte er besorgt. Der Junge war geschwächt und brauchte Ruhe. 

Snape schwieg und wartete weiter, seine Augen ruhten auf Dumbledore. 

Mit einer Hand strich sich Dumbledore das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht. Was tun? "Hunger. Du mußt Hunger haben", sagte er schließlich und zauberte ein Frühstück für zwei hervor. 

Snape rührte sich immer noch nicht. Dumbledore griff nach einem Brötchen und reichte es seinem Gegenüber. Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, trat er vor und nahm das Brötchen mit den verbundenen Händen. Es war das seltsamste Frühstück, das Dumbledore je erlebt hatte. Snape kam ihm vor wie eine Puppe. Was man ihm sagte das tat er, von selber kamen keine Reaktionen. Snape war die Puppe und Dumbledore mochte die Rolle des Puppenspielers gar nicht. 

Während des Essens sprach der Todesser kein einziges Wort, er nahm auch nicht den angebotenen Stuhl an und aß im Stehen. 

'Voldemort muß seine Truppe gut im Griff haben', dachte Dumbledore während er den letzten Schluck Tee trank. Das Frühstück war beendet und Dumbledore wollte nach den Verletzungen sehen. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ließ er die Teller und Tassen mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. 

"Komm, ich möchte sehen wie gut alles verheilt ist." Er winkte Snape zu sich heran. Der Befehl wirkte, Snape ging auf den Direktor zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Ich muß.. ähm." Der alte Mann stockte. " Ich muss dir das Nachthemd ausziehen um mir den Brustkorb anzusehen." 

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ sich der junge Mann das Nachthemd abstreifen. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, doch Dumbledore zögerte. Er war ein Mann, der die Privatsphäre von anderen immer respektierte und diese nur in Notfällen verletzte. Wenn so ein Notfall eintraf, waren die Personen meist verletzt oder kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Dieser Mann jedoch war hellwach und die Verletzungen waren nicht lebensbedrohend gewesen, mußten jedoch kontrolliert werden. 

Lange Zeit betrachtete er den Körper von Snape, hier und da waren einige Narben auszumachen, nicht viele aber genug um zu erkennen, dass er in seiner Todesser-Laufbahn schon mehrere Male verletzt gewesen war. 

Er hob seine Hand und strich über die Quetschungen und Prellungen am Brustkorb. Die Blutergüsse waren dank der Salbe so gut wie verschwunden und das verletzte Gewebe regenerierte sich schnell. Keine Reaktion nichts, kein Zittern, keine Zusammenzucken. 

"Es sieht gut aus. Mit etwas Glück ist Morgen schon nichts mehr zu sehen und in zwei Tagen sind auch die letzten Schäden verheilt", sagte er zu seinem Patienten.

Ohne gefragt zu werden hielt ihm Snape die Hände entgegen. Dumbledore löste die Verbände und sah sie sich genau an. Die Haut war wieder vollständig da, nur noch leicht gerötet und weicher als die alte. 

"Du solltest in den nächsten Tagen etwas vorsichtiger sein. Aber das sieht auch gut aus", verkündete er. "Ich hole dir ein neues Nachthemd, das hier ist völlig verschwitzt." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. 

Snape wartete dort wo Dumbledore ihn stehen ließ. Mit einem neuen Nachthemd im Arm kam Albus zurück und streifte es Snape über. 

"So, lass uns hoffen, dass Voldemort uns noch etwas Zeit läßt", grummelte er. "Um neue Kleider für dich kümmere ich mich noch heute." 

Nur was tat er so lange mit ihm?

Snape zuckte nicht zusammen als Dumbledore ihn berührte. Er war stolz auf sich, er hatte seine Kontrolle wieder zurück erlangt. Nach der Untersuchung sah er dem alten Mann an wie er nachdachte. Sie mußten noch einige Zeit zusammen aushalten. Lange ließ der Ruf von Voldemort sicher nicht auf sich warten, doch bis dahin würde er bei Dumbledore bleiben. Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht mehr brauchte und dies geschah seit einiger Zeit äußerst selten, dann las er. In seiner kleinen Wohnung in London hatte er Unmengen an Büchern. Sollte er es vielleicht Dumbledore sagen? Es standen viele Bücher in den Regalen und einige sahen sehr interessant aus. 

Dumbledore begann auf- und abzulaufen, vielleicht hoffte er, dadurch besser denken zu können. 

Die Schulglocke läutete und Dumbledore sah auf. "Ich muß los. Ab und zu muß selbst ich mich in der Schule blicken lassen", meinte er nur und zog den Vorhang zum Schlafbereich zu. Wenig später stand er in frischen Kleidern vor Snape, er war ganz und gar der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts.

"Ich komme so schnell es geht wieder. Sieh dich um. Wenn du etwas brauchst, hier ist dein Zauberstab." Er legte den kleinen schwarzen Stock auf den Schreibtisch.

Snape nickte nur langsam und schon war der Direktor durch die Tür verschwunden.

Er war allein. Sieh dich um, hatte er gesagt, das schloß die Bücher bestimmt mit ein. Behutsam zog er ein kleines Buch aus dem Regal, es hieß *Physica* und war sehr alt. Er zog sich keinen Stuhl heran und rührte den bequemen Sessel nicht an, stattdessen setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden nieder und begann zu lesen. 

*Anmerkung der Autorin: 

Physica wurde von Hildegart von Bingen geschrieben und im Jahre 1179 beendet. Es gibt keine Original-Ausgabe mehr, aber vielleicht hat Dumbledore eine? Wer weiß?

**

Review?


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 Hagrid

Für die Freundschaft von zweien ist die Geduld von einem nötig.

Aus Indien

Snape saß versunken in sein Buch auf den Boden. Es war schon faszinierend was Muggel sich so alles ausdachten. Das Buch, das er las, war sehr alt und in Latein geschrieben, es waren die Ansichten einer Frau über die Natur. Es überraschte ihn, wie nahe sie in einigen Dingen an der Wahrheit lag. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Er sah auf, erwartete Dumbledore, doch was da in der Tür stand war nicht Dumbledore. 

"WAS?", polterte dieser Jemand los und war mit zwei großen Sätzen bei Snape. Bevor er richtig einschätzen konnte wer da gesprochen hatte, fand er sich schon mit den Füßen einen halben Meter über dem Boden mit dem Rücken an das Regel gedrückt wieder.

Instinktiv umklammerte er die Handgelenke des Angreifers, dabei rutschten die Ärmel des Nachthemdes nach unten und das Dunkle Mal war zu sehen. 

"WO IST DUMBLEDORE?!", brüllte der Angreifer. 

Snape krächzte, so fest wie der andere ihn festhielt konnte er nicht sprechen. Da erkannte er ihn. Es war Hagrid der Halbriese und Wildhüter in Hogwarts, wie Snape ihn in Erinnerung hatte, groß mit zotteligen Haaren und einem buschigen Bart. Wie so oft trug er den alten Maulwurfspelzmantel, und die sonst so freundlichen Augen blitzen gefährlich. Snape wusste, dass der große Mann ihm locker das Genick brechen konnte. Er versuchte einen zweiten Anlauf um zu erklären, dass er nicht wußte wo Dumbledore war. Wieder nur ein Krächzen. Die Gelenke des Halbriesen knacksten als er seinen Griff um Severus' Hals verstärkte. Das Blickfeld verschwamm und er spürte wie seine Hände von den Handgelenken abglitten. LUFT! 

"HAGRID LASS IHN LOS!", hörte er aus der Ferne und schlagartig konnte er wieder Luft holen. Die schwere Hand ließ ihn los und er fiel auf den Boden vor das Regal. 

"HAGRID! WAS haben Sie sich dabei gedacht!?", fauchte der Direktor.

Das Bild kam wieder und er sah den Direktor neben sich knien. 

"Direktor! Wissen Sie was DAS DA ist?", fragte Hagrid entrüstet und zeigte anklagend auf Snape.

Snape hustete und rieb sich den Hals. Schnell jedoch ließ er die Hand wieder sinken, nur kein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen. Dumbledore half ihm auf die Beine, was schwerer war als er dachte. Immer wieder knickten ihm die Knie ein, Snape schlurfte, gestützt auf Dumbledore, zurück zum Bett. 

"Ja, ich weiß was er ist. Seit wann sind Sie zurück Hagrid?", meinte Dumbledore ruhig zu Hagrid.

Der große Mann stand immer noch zornig mitten im Raum und beobachtete das Ganze. Snape ließ sich zitternd auf das Bett gleiten. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und rang weiter nach Luft. 

"Seit knapp einer Stunde. Aber... er...", stammelte der Wildhüter.

Snape spürte die Hände von Albus an seinem Hals, seine Atmung beruhige sich wieder. 

Das folgende Gespräch hörte er nur noch wie in einem Traum.

"Er ist einer von denen!", grummelte die dunkle tiefe Stimme von Hagrid.

"Ich kann mich nur wiederholen Hagrid. Ich weiß, dass er einer von ihnen ist", raunte die nicht ganz so volltönende Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.

"Denen kann man nicht trauen. Die töten, die foltern", sagte Hagrid, und tiefe Verachtung schwang in seinem Tonfall mit.

"Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er unschuldig ist, Hagrid. Doch im Moment braucht er unsere Hilfe", versuchte der Direktor den Halbriesen zu beschwichtigen.

"Hilfe?! Wer hilft uns? Die helfen nie! Das ist Abschaum!" 

Snape´s Finger verkrampften sich um das Bettlacken, Abschaum. Ein treffender Ausdruck, vielleicht war er das wirklich. Sahen ihn die Zauberer und Hexen so? 

Stille, irgendwo sang ein Vogel, die Beleidigung hing jedoch weiter in der Luft, wie ein böser Schatten.

"Was machen Sie mit ihm? Dem Ministerium ausliefern?", fragte Hagrid schließlich.

Snape begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Nicht vor Furcht. Das Ministerium fürchtete er nicht, auch nicht das Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Etwas anderes hatte sich in seine Knochen festgefressen. Leise stöhnte er auf. Das war wirklich das Letzte was er wollte: die Nachwirkungen des Folterfluches vor einem Halbriesen. 

Dumbledore mußte es gehört haben. "Ganz ruhig." 

Er spürte, wie er in die Arme genommen wurde, jemand hielt ihn fest. 

"Ist gleich vorbei", beteuerte Dumbledore.

Natürlich, die Anfälle dauerten nie lange. Eine weitere Schmerzwelle brach über ihn herein. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Haut stand in Flammen und seine Knochen würden jeden Moment zerbersten. Er krümmte sich in den Armen des alten Mannes, das Bettlacken fest umklammert.

"Was ist das?", meinte Hagrid und Snape glaubte so etwas wie Besorgnis zu hören. Er konnte sich auch verhört haben, im Moment brauchte er seine ganze Kraft um seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Schmerzen zu verbannen.

"Nachwirkungen. Jemand muss einen der Verbotenen Flüche auf ihn losgelassen haben", sagte Dumbledore sachlich und kühl.

Voldemort war auch sachlich und kühl gewesen als er Snape gezeigt hatte wie enttäuscht er von seinem Todesser war. Der Dunkle Lord zeigte dabei selten eine Gefühlsregung, außer vielleicht einem dünnen Lächeln. 

"Tut das weh?", kam es wieder von Hagrid.

Wie ein Kind, das etwas zum ersten Mal sieht, dachte Snape. 

Die letzte Schmerzwelle jagte durch seinen Körper, ein letztes Mal verkrampfte er sich in den Armen von Dumbledore, und dann, so schnell wie das Zittern gekommen war, verschwand es wieder.

Er keuchte.

"Sehr", hörte er noch die Antwort von Dumbledore, dann umfing ihn die Schwärze der Bewußtlosigkeit. 

Dumbledore ließ den schlaffen Körper zurück ins Bett gleiten. Er kannte das, was hier geschah. Am Anfang kamen die Nachwirkungen fast täglich und schließlich wurden die Pausen immer länger und länger, die Schmerzen aber mehr. Zu viele hatte er schon in diesem Zustand gesehen, die meisten waren Opfer von gerade solchen Leuten wie Snape gewesen. Dass jedoch der Täter auch darunter litt war ungewöhnlich. 

'Voldemort hat seine Truppe nicht nur gut im Griff, sondern er zeigt auch ihnen gegenüber kein Mitleid', dachte Dumbledore. 'Verdammt, ich weiß zu wenig über ihn und seine Anhänger.'

Mit einem Seufzen deckte er Snape zu und wandte sich schließlich wieder dem Halbriesen zu. "Ich erwarte von Ihnen absolutes Stillschweigen Hagrid!" Mit festen Blick nagelte er Hagrid förmlich fest.

"Aber..." Hagrid zeigte wieder auf Snape.

"Kein Aber. Stillschweigen Hagrid! Er ist nicht der Einzige hier an der Schule, der vom Stillschweigen anderer profitiert."

Der große Mann starrte von Dumbledore zu dem bewußtlosen Snape, langsam nickte er. Doch Dumbledore wußte, Hagrid mochte Snape nicht. Das Dunkle Mal hatte Rubius Hagrid gezeigt zu welcher Seite Snape gehörte, und Hagrids Welt bestand nun einmal aus schwarz und weiß, gut oder böse. Ein Wesenszug, der Albus überraschte, da Hagrid selber nicht eindeutig als gut bezeichnet werden konnte, was seine Vergangenheit anging. Eine Person, die selber im Zwielicht stand, jedoch so klare Ansichten vertrat - es waren schon verrückte Zeiten, in der sie lebten.

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er Hagrid an, dass er allein gelassen werden wollte. Nachdenklich starrte er ihm nach. Es würde schwierig werden. Hagrid war dem Direktor gegenüber loyal und hielt es für seine persönliche Berufung, die Schule und auch die Bewohner zu schützen. Dumbledore fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine langen silbergrauen Haare. Noch ein Problem mehr. Nicht nur dass er sich um einen lebensmüden Snape kümmern mußte, jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Halbriesen, der genau diesem liebend gern das Genick brechen würde. 

Da lachte Dumbledore leise, sah Snape an und raunte: "Und ich denke, du würdest nichts dagegen haben, oder Severus?"

Der Tag war noch lang und auf seinem Rundgang durch die Schule hatten ihn einige Lehrer angesprochen. Die meisten fürchteten sich davor ihre Schüler in den Winterferien nach Hause zu schicken. In letzter Zeit gab es zu viele Übergriffe von Todessern auf Muggel- und Zaubererfamilien, die ein Kind in Hogwarts hatten. Die Kinder waren in seiner Schule sicher, Voldemort fürchtete Dumbledore, nie würde er die Schule angreifen. Warum dies so war, wußte selbst Dumbledore nicht genau. 

Er stand vom Bettrand auf und ging zu einem der großen Fenster. Die Sonne schien hell und er beobachtete einige Schüler, die lachend und schwatzend vom Flugunterricht zurück ins Schloß gingen. Sollte er ihnen sagen wie schlecht es stand? Sollte er seinen Schülern mitteilen, dass sie hier in Hogwarts sicherer waren als Zuhause? Wie würden sie reagieren? Sicherlich mit Angst und Schrecken. Angst um ihre Eltern und Geschwister, die nicht in Hogwarts sein konnten. 

Dumbledore wünschte, er könnte die Türen für alle öffnen die Schutz suchten. 

Da ging Hagrid über den Rasen zu seiner Steinhütte am Waldrand. Immer wieder warf er einen besorgen Blick hoch zu den Fenstern von Dumbledores Büro und Wohnung. Snape keuchte im Hintergrund im Schlaf. 

Erschöpft lehnte Dumbledore seinen Kopf an den Fensterrahmen, es war schon schwer genug zwei Personen in Hogwarts zu beschützen. Wie sollte er es dann mit ganzen Familien machen? Mit dem Wissen von Snape auf dem Stück Pergament konnte er einige warnen. Aber nicht alle. Voldemort war in vielen Dingen launisch, oft machte er einen Zug, den Dumbledore wirklich nicht vorausahnen konnte. Informationen! Albus Dumbledore brauchte immer wieder aktuelle Informationen aus erster Hand. Erster Hand! 

Er hob den Kopf an und warf einen Blick auf Snape. Er hatte von einem Preis gesprochen. Ein Gedanke formte sich in seinen Kopf. Snape, er konnte Snape sagen, er solle ihm Informationen bringen. Natürlich, es würde gefährlich sein, aber wie gefährlich war das Leben für jemanden, der nicht mehr leben wollte? Dumbledore stand plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt da, als es ihm bewußt wurde was er da dachte. 

'Als ob ich über sein Leben verfügen kann. Snape ist nicht mein Eigentum. Bei Merlin ich denke schon wie Voldemort!', dachte er erschrocken.

'Ich bin NICHT Voldemort! Ich werde NIE wie er sein!', schrie er innerlich auf.

Nie würde er seinen Willen anderen aufzwingen oder Befehle erteilen. 

'Das bin nicht ich!', dachte er. 

Albus Dumbledore wandte sich vom Fenster ab, es mußte andere Wege geben. 


	6. Kapitel 6

6. Kapitel Signale

Wir alle sind Bestandteile des Seins, wie sehr wir auch etwas anderes glauben mögen.

Illusionen Richard Bach

Es brannte und das bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Severus Snape saß aufrecht im Bett und umklammerte seinen Unterarm. Es war Nacht, obwohl ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass es bald Tag werden würde. Er schob den Ärmel des Nachthemdes hoch, das Dunkle Mal brannte und war tief rot. Sein Meister rief und ihn warten zu lassen war keine gute Idee. 

Suchend sah er sich um, auf einem nahen Stuhl lag fein säuberlich gefaltet seine Kleidung. Die Automatik lief an, anziehen, dann einen sicheren Platz zum Apparieren finden, auf dem Friedhof den nächten Zielort erfahren, wieder Apparieren, warten, begrüßen, Befehle. 

So einfach war das, immer das gleiche Schema. Die immer noch juckenden und zuckenden Finger ignorierte er als er sich anzog. Nur keine Zeit verlieren. Plötzlich raschelte es von einem nahen Sessel aus, er sah Albus Dumbledore der ihn besorgt ansah.

"Er ruft. Nicht war?" Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

Snape nickte.

"Wir hatten wohl wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit", meinte Dumbledore besorgt.

Ein Kopfschütteln, nein viel Zeit war es nicht, es mußte genügen.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder reden möchtest. Ich werde Hagrid sagen, dass er dich durchlassen soll. Ich bin hier." 

Wieder ein Nicken als Antwort. Snape stockte. Er spürte, dass da noch mehr war und sein kurzes Warten wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Versuche Hagrid aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er mag dich nicht." 

Snape nickte diesmal langsamer, er verstand.

Leise wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd verließ er die Räume des Direktors, für einige Tage war es sein Zuhause gewesen. Noch während er die Treppen nach unten schlich spürte er ein Stechen tief in sich. Es war als ob er etwas verlassen hatte, das er wirklich mochte. Kurz vor dem Wasserspeier stockte er und sah zurück. Das waren besondere Tage für ihn gewesen, jemand sorgte sich um ihn das erste Mal in seinen Leben, jemand hieß ihn wirklich willkommen ohne Fragen ohne Forderungen, jemand bot ihm Hilfe an ohne Hintergrundgedanken. So viele neue Gedankengänge, so viele neuen Gefühle, die er empfangen durfte. Er wandte sich ab, aber sein Meister rief und er mußte folgen.

Die Atmung hatte sich verändert. Dumbledore hatte den Ruf von Voldemort früher bemerkt als Snape. Bevor das Brennen gekommen war, hatte sich die Frequenz erhöht und dann war Snape wach. Plötzlich unvermittelt. Mit Trauer beobachtete Albus wie Snape sich bewegte, automatisch ohne eigenen Willen und von Furcht getrieben. Ganz am Anfang hatte sich so etwas wie nackte Angst in den Augen widergespiegelt. Dann waren sie trüb geworden, leer.

Ich werde nie wie Voldemort sein, dachte der Direktor und die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, festigte ihn in seinen Gedanken.

Er bot seinem Schützling Hilfe an, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Snape hatte zwar genickt aber war das wirklich Snape gewesen? Oder tat er es weil Dumbledore es von ihm erwartete? Geschmeidig und alle Schwäche zum trotz war Snape durch die Tür verschwunden. Ob er ihn je wieder sah wußten nur die Sterne. 

"Viel Glück Kind", murmelte er. 

So schnell es ging verließ Snape seine alte Schule, er eilte über den Rasen und war im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden bevor die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen auf das Schloß warf. Hogwarts war geschützt, geschützt vor den Augen der Muggel und ihrer Technik, und auch vor Zauberern, die ohne Einladung einfach so auf dem Schloßgelände auftauchen wollten. Das Apparieren war auf dem Gelände nicht möglich, Snape mußte tief in den Wald gehen bevor er der Druck verschwand. In einer Senke war der Druck plötzlich verschwunden, er schloß die Augen und sammelte seine Gedanken. 

Im nächsten Moment war die Senke leer und Snape stand auf einem alten Muggel-Friedhof. Sofort ging er auf eines der Mausolen zu. Das niedrige Gebäude war sein privates Versteck, hier lagerte er seine zweite Todesser-Uniform. Das Mausoleum war alt und der Verputz blätterte schon ab, die schmiedeeiserne Tür quietschte als er sie öffnete. Die Sonne schien durch ein kleines Fenster hoch oben im Giebel. Snape griff hinter einen steinernen Sarkophag und zog den schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und die Maske hervor. Er warf sich den Umhang um und ging aus dem Gebäude, die Tür ließ er offen. Jetzt mußte er nur noch das Zeichen finden. Voldemorts Diener hinterließen immer Zeichen wo das nächste Treffen stattfand. 

Snape wanderte über den Friedhof und hielt nach dem Kreidezeichen Ausschau, viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr. Die Zeichen verschwanden nach einer Stunde wieder und wehe dem Todesser, der nicht kam. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in im breit, es war spät, war es vielleicht schon zu spät? Mit leicht verzweifelndem Blick sah er die Mausolen an und die Grabsteine. Wo war es? Da glimmte etwas an einem Grabstein. Die Steine knirschten unter seinen Schuhen als er auf den Grabstein zurannte, da war es noch schwach zu erkennen. Es ging auf den alten Landsitz der Malfoys. Das Symbol verschwand entgültig, doch es war keiner mehr da, der es sehen konnte.

Er tauchte auf dem Rasen vor dem alten Landsitz wieder auf. Das alte graue Gebäude wirkte schon von weitem abweisend und wenn man so nah vor ihm stand spürte man die Kälte, die es ausstrahlte fast hautnah. Snape zitterte leicht. Warum war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen? Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Rasen und die Auffahrt zum Portal überquert. Die Maske immer noch in der Hand betrat er das Anwesen. Ein kleines Wesen kam auf ihn zugetrippelt. Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys. Hauselfen waren nichts wehrt, sogar weniger als er. Mit einem Blick tiefster Verachtung sah dem kleinkindgroßen Wesen entgegen. Es humpelte stark und ein Arm war geschient, die fledermausähnlichen Ohren schlackerten.

"Sir. Sie sind im großen Salon. Sir", sagte Dobby mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und seine spitze Nase berührte dabei fast den Boden. 

Snape fühlte sich versucht das Wesen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes gegen die nächste Wand klatschen zu lassen, doch als er in die großen Augen sah, die schon ganz rot und verweint aussahen, hielt er inne. Für viele in der Zauberwelt war er nicht mehr wert als dieser Hauself und dennoch hatte ihm jemand aus dieser Welt geholfen. So begnügte er sich damit den Hauselfen auf die Seite zu stoßen und eilte in den Salon. 

Es waren bereits an die zwanzig Todesser darin versammelt, einige unterhielten sich leise wieder andere nickte ihm kurz zu. 

"Na Giftmischer. Wieder da?", hörte er eine rauchige verführerische Stimme hinter sich. 

Er wandte sich um und sah in die grauen Augen einer Frau. Es war Elorie, ihr fielen immer die Aufträge zu bei denen es um Folter und Informationen ging. Unter den Todessern hieß es sie wäre brutaler und rücksichtsloser als jeder Mann. Voldemort mußte das kranke Wesen dieser Frau früh erkannt haben, den er hatte sie persönlich unterwiesen. Noch nie war sie erfolglos gewesen.

"Er hat gerufen", antwortete er knapp. 

"Und wir gehorchen", flüsterte sie und näherte sich ihm weiter.

Da wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und die ruhige Stimme von Lucius Malfoy war zu hören: "Unser Meister."

Mit leisem Rascheln ihrer Umhänge stellten sich die Anwesenden in einem Halbkreis um einen thronartigen Stuhl auf. Lucius Malfoys Gestallt huschte an seinen Platz und eine weitere Gestalt stand plötzlich in der Tür. 

Alle fielen auf die Knie und verbeugten sich tief. Ihr Meister weilte unter ihnen. 

Lord Voldemort glitt auf den Stuhl zu und ließ sich würdevoll darauf nieder. Sofort wurde es einige Grad kälter und hätte der Raum irgendwo noch einen Funken an Wärme gehabt, so wäre dieser nun vollkommen verschwunden.

"Meine Todesser willkommen", zischelte die Stimme von Voldemort leise.

Ein Todesser nach dem anderen kroch vor und küßte dem Saum von Voldemorts Umhang, keiner wagte aufzusehen. Dann war Snape an der Reihe, er kroch vor und küßte den Umhang. Plötzlich spürte er die dünne Hand von Voldemort auf seiner Schulter. 

"Ich dachte ich würde dich nicht mehr sehen, Giftmischer", flüsterte Voldemort. " Sie mich an!"

Snape sah auf, jeder andere wäre zurück gezuckt, nicht so er. Voldemort war fast kein Mensch mehr, er hatte zwar noch dem Körper von einem doch war er dürr und sein Gesicht war schneeweiß. Die kalten Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Snape. 

"Du bist stärker als ich dachte. Keine Fehler mehr Snape, keine Geheimnisse!" Die Stimme zischelte wie die einer Schlange.

"Ja Herr", raunte Snape demütig. 

"Erinnere dich immer daran du gehörst mir!" Voldemort berührte Severus Gesicht mit einem Finger. Kälte die bis in die Knochen reichte.

"Ja Herr." 

Eine Handbewegung und Snape rutschte zurück auf seinen Platz und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Hier war sein Platz, hier war sein Meister. Tief im Inneren sehnte er sich zurück in Dumbledores Büro. 

Als der letzte Todesser Voldemort begrüßt hatte, ließ der Lord sie alle warten, auf den Knien und mit gesenktem Blick, sprach kein Wort. Die Minuten strichen dahin, nur der Atmen von Voldemort war zu hören. Snape nutzte immer diese Zeit als Möglichkeit Ruhe zu finden. Sein Meister war hier und in seiner Nähe fühlte man sich stark, war mehr als sonst, etwas besonderes. Doch diesmal wollte diese Art der Meditation nicht so recht klappen, er war unruhig. Die Stärke wollte sich nicht einstellen und das Hochgefühl, das er immer in der Nähe von Voldemort hatte, kam nicht. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Da sprach Voldemort, es war ein heiseres Flüstern: "Ich habe einige interessante Informationen erhalten. Ich möchte, dass ihr sie überprüft."

Keiner rührte sich.

"Ihr", Voldemort wies auf drei Todesser neben Snape, "werdet Morgen Nacht der Familie Mac Ginters einen Besuch abstatten. Es sind Muggel und waren Nachbarn der Dillarts. Ich möchte wissen wo die Dillarts nun sind."

"Ja Herr", murmelten drei Stimmen.

"Ihr anderen haltet eure Ohren offen. Das Ministerium wird aktiver, jede Information, und ist sie noch so klein oder unwichtig, wird SOFORT berichtet", fauchte der dunkle Lord. " Ich dulde es nicht wenn mir Informationen vorenthalten werden."

Snape spürte förmlich den brennenden Blick von Voldemort auf sich ruhen.

Voldemort erhob sich und verschwand aus dem Raum. Etwas Wärme kehrte zurück und seine Jünger warteten einige Sekunden bevor sie sich erhoben. 

Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln verschwanden auch sie. In Gruppen oder einzeln gingen sie durch den Salon, von draußen hörte man das leise Wimmern des Hauselfen. Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe das Haus zu verlassen, er apparierte immer noch kniend direkt aus dem Salon. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 Wärme

Selbst ein Weg von Tausend Meilen, beginnt mit einem Schritt.

(Japanische Weisheit)

Er tauchte in seiner Wohnung in London auf, sofort war er auf den Beinen. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach einem Stapel Pergament, rollte es zusammen und verstaute es unter seinem Umhang. Suchend sah er sich um. Hier war nichts persönliches, die Wohnung war kalt und chaotisch. Eine alte Matratze diente als Schlafplatz, die Unmengen an Büchern stapelten sich an den Wänden, einzig eine Truhe stand in der Mitte des Raumes als einziges Möbelstück. Er entdeckte das Tintenfaß und die alte Feder, die darin steckte. Das war alles was er benötigte. Snape warf einen letzten Blick um sich, die Wohnung war nur ein Schlafplatz und der Raum, in dem sich seine wenigen Besitztümer stapelte, doch wirklich Zuhause war er hier nicht. Das gegenüberliegende Haus warf immer Schatten und diese Zimmer hatten nie die Sonnenstrahlen gesehen. Deshalb war das Apartment so billig. Die Autos der Muggel hupten auf der belebten Straße, die weit unten am Fenster vorbeiführte, ruhig war es hier auch nicht. Vor einigen Tagen hätten ihn die Autos nicht gestört. Er wäre auf der Matratze zusammen gebrochen und hätte den Tag verschlafen. Irgendwann in der Nacht hätte er sich etwas zu Essen besorgt und wäre dann in irgendeinem Buch versunken. Doch jetzt störte ihn der Lärm, Ruhe, das brauchte er jetzt - und die Wohnung war wieder leer.

Severus Snape tauchte im Verbotenen Wald auf. Er mußte die Nacht abwarten und es war gerade erst Vormittag. Es war an der Zeit seinen zukünftigen Ankunftsplatz genauer zu untersuchen. Die Sonne schien durch die kahlen Äste und eine kühle Brise strich durch die Senke. Es würde bald Schnee geben. Das Licht stach ihm in die Augen, er zog die Kapuze seines Umhang tief ins Gesicht. Das Wurzelwerk eines umgestürzten Baumes ragte in die Höhe. Das Loch, das die Wurzeln hinterlassen hatten, waren ein gutes Versteck für das Pergament und die Tinte. Snape schrieb Namen und Datum der nächsten Opfer auf eines der Pergamente. Unsicher sah er sich um. Der alte Wurzelstock war der einzige Unterschlupf, den er hatte, ansonsten piff der Wind durch die Senke. Blätter wurden aufgewirbelt und wehten in Spiralen über den Boden. Ein kleines Tier huschte zwischen den Bäumen umher, irgendwo sang ein Vogel. 

Da stand er, ein Todesser, eine Person, die Tod und Schrecken verbreitete, allein mitten im Farbenspiel der Natur. Ein Blatt wurde auf seine Schulter geweht, zögernd griff er danach. Es war tief rot und gehörte zu einem der Ahornbäume. Etwas raschelte im Gehölz und das Singen des Vogels schraubte sich zu einem furiosen Finale hoch. Es war wie ein silberner Faden, der durch die Luft schwebte. Die Anspannung, die Snape seit dem Treffen mit Voldemort gehabt hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Die Sonne schien nun voll in die Senke und die Blätter glühten förmlich. 

Snape schloß die Augen ließ die Arme locker hängen, das Ahornblatt immer noch in der Hand. Schließlich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, die Kapuze glitt ihm vom Kopf. Die Sonne strich warm über sein Gesicht. Keine Muggel-Autos, kein Gezeter aus den Nachbarräumen, hier war ein guter Platz zum Warten. Ein letztes Schaudern jagte über seinen Körper und die Kälte, die Voldemort in seinen Knochen gelassen hatte, verschwand und hinterließ eine unendliche Müdigkeit. Severus schob einige Blätter zusammen und ließ sich dann auf sein Blätterbett nieder. Die Senke war sein Warteplatz und die Sonne seine Decke. Hier war ein guter Platz. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf den Sonnenuntergang. 

Die Tiere des Waldes wunderten sich über das Wesen, das da in der Senke lag und sich nicht rührte. Sofort spürten sie, dass hier etwas sein neues Revier abgesteckt hatte, doch dieses neue "Tier" war seltsam, weder Jäger noch Gejagter, irgendetwas dazwischen. Wie jedes Tier im Wald hinterließ auch es seine ureigene magische Spur. Ein Einhorn, das des Weges, kam zuckte zurück, hier roch es ihm zu stark nach Schwarzer Magie. Mit einem hellen Wiehern floh es zurück in den Wald, hier war es ihm zu Dunkel im Moment. 

Die Jäger spürten die Stärke, die es ausstrahlte. Zu stark für eine Beute. Die Jäger flohen heulend in den Wald, enttäuscht, aber wohl wissend, dass sich dieser Zustand irgendwann ändern konnte. Dieses neue Revier sollte man im Auge behalten. Einzig allein die kleinen Tiere fürchteten dieses Areal nicht, sie durchwanderten weiterhin die Senke. Das neue Tier beobachtete sie, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel und die Schatten der Bäume wanderten über den Boden. Bald verlor sie an Kraft und der Wind wurde kälter. Die Gejagten suchten Unterschlupf für die Nacht, vielleicht suchte das neue Tier auch einen Unterschlupf, denn es stand auf und schüttelte sich. 

Es war Zeit, bis zum Schloß war es noch ein doch recht langer Weg. Der Apparierschutz war sehr weitläufig rund um das Schloß gezogen worden. Der Schutz funktionierte unabhängig von seinen Bewohnern, auch wußte niemand mehr wer ihn eingerichtet hatte. Magie von dieser Größenordnung war seltener geworden und nur noch wenige konnten sie praktizieren. Voldemort zum Beispiel konnte es noch, er war einer der wenigen Magier, die noch wirklich große Dinge vollbrachten. 

Dumbledore? Man sagte immer er sei groß, aber so richtig gesehen hatte es keiner. Niemand konnte behaupten gesehen zu haben wie Dumbledore wirkliche große Magie benutzt hat. Snape zögerte und sah zum Rand der Senke. Die Hand umklammerte das Pergament mit den neuen Namen und Daten. Zögernd tat er den ersten Schritt und dann noch einen. Es war als ob man Voldemort Bericht erstattete. Genau so war es, man gab seinen Bericht ab und hoffe heil davon zu kommen. Die Schönheiten des nächtlichen Waldes sah Snape nicht. Der Wind wurde stärker und piff durch die Baumkronen. Mit der Nacht kam die Kälte Voldemorts zurück, setzte sich wieder in seinen Knochen fest. Vielleicht war es auch nur sein Gewissen? Gewissen? Seit wann hatte er eins? Ein absurder Gedankengang, Todesser haben kein Gewissen. Diese Eigenschaft war störend und wurde schnell und säuberlich aus den Anhängern Voldemorts ausradiert. 

Eine Krähe krächzte leise und das Schloß kam in Sicht. Im Schutz des Waldrandes blieb Severus stehen und seine Blicke wanderten über das Gelände. In der Großen Halle wurden gerade die Lichter gelöscht und ein anderes ging in der Waldhüter-Hütte an. Hagrid war wach. Snape zog sich vorsichtshalber wieder einige Schritte zurück in den Wald. Hagrid mochte ihn nicht. Wer tat das schon? Dumbledore vielleicht, er hatte ihm angeboten, jederzeit zu kommen. Tat man das wenn man jemanden mochte? Er konnte sich an das Gefühl nicht mehr erinnern wie es war wenn man von jemandem gemocht wurde. Da, endlich verlosch auch das Licht in der Hütte, jetzt war es sicherer zum Schloß zu gehen. 

Er eilte über den Rasen und schlüpfte durch das große Tor. In den Gängen wich er jedem Wesen aus, egal ob tot oder lebendig. Ein Todesser in Hogwarts war mehr als ungewöhnlich und ein Entdeckter Todesser war so gut wie tot. Snape verzog das Gesicht, ein toter Todesser, welch eine Ironie! Der Durchgang zu Dumbledores Büro stand weit offen. Ein sichtlich frustrierter Wasserspeier starrte ihm entgegen. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe, den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro offen zu halten. Bevor es sich der Wasserspeier anders überlegte eilte Snape an ihm vorbei die Treppen nach oben. An der Tür lauschte er angestrengt. 

Stille.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, das Büro war dunkel und nur die Holzscheite glühten noch im offenen Kamin. Dumbledore schlief. Snape schloß die Tür wieder und näherte sich der Schlafnische. Tatsächlich, der alte Mann schlief tief und fest. Snape legte das neue Pergamentstück auf dem Nachttisch ab. Was nun? Zurück in seine Wohnung? Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Bett. Wieder in den Wald, in die Senke und dann zurück apparieren? 

Ein Schüttelfrost überkam ihm und er spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Er hatte sich zwar in der Senke ausgeruht aber jede Faser seines Körper schrie förmlich nach einigen Stunden Schlaf. Vielleicht könnte er hier schlafen? Nur ein wenig, etwas von der Wärme des Raumes in sich aufnehmen, die Kälte von Voldemort vertreiben lassen. 

So ließ er sich leise auf den Bettvorleger nieder, wickelte sich in seinem Umhang ein und schloß die Augen. Auf dem Boden zu schlafen machte ihm nichts aus und seltsamerweise stellte sich das Hochgefühl ein, das er beim Treffen mit Voldemort vermisst hatte. Dieses hier war anders, bei Voldemort fühlte man sich wie bei einem Drogentrip, hellwach, bereit alles zu tun, egal was es war. Hier war es ganz anders, es war ruhiger nicht fordernd, es zerrte nicht an den Kräften, es gab Kraft. Zufrieden schlief er ein.

Dumbledore wachte auf, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. Sofort waren die letzten Reste des Schlafes aus seinem Kopf vertrieben. Er lauschte. Da war noch jemand im Raum. Mit scharfen Augen sah er sich um. Es war doch keine gute Idee gewesen den Durchgang zu seinem Büro offen zu lassen. Es hatte einige Überredungskunst gebraucht dem Wasserspeier die Notwenigkeit des offenen Durchgangs zu erklären. Wie begeistert sein Torwächter war hatte er am eigenen Leib gespürt, als ihm ein kalter Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht gespuckt wurde. Doch Snape kannte das Passwort nicht. Snape. Albus seufzte. Es war Wahnsinn zu denken, dass der junge Mann zu ihm zurück kehren würde, gerade nach dem was erst mit ihm passiert war. 

Ein Rascheln als ob sich jemand umdrehte und ein tiefes Durchatmen. Verwundert sah der alte Mann auf den Boden neben seinen Bett, woher das Geräusch kam. Zuerst stockte ihm der Atem als er sah wer da lag. Zusammengekrümmt lag da kein anderer als Severus Snape. Zu verblüfft für einen leisen Aufschrei starrte er den Mann einfach nur an. Das Pergament auf dem Nachttisch bemerkte er erst später. Im Zwielicht las er neue Namen, neue Daten. Wieder wanderte sein Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt. Informationen aus erster Hand! 

Dumbledore griff nach der zweiten Überdecke und legte sie vorsichtig über Snape. Der Junge brauchte Ruhe. Aber warum hatte er sich nicht auf das Sofa gelegt, das vor dem Kamin stand? Warum vor sein Bett? Vielleicht war einfach nur zu müde dazu? Seine Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Informationen, er hatte die Informationen, die er immer gebraucht hatte! Snape hatte sie ihm gebracht, freiwillig und ohne Zwang. 

Dumbledore gähnte, es war mitten in der Nacht und Snape war nicht der Einzige, der etwas Ruhe brauchte. Laut dem Pergament hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Leise legte sich Dumbledore zurück - nur nicht aufwecken. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein. Es war doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen den Durchgang offen zu halten. 

Snape spürte die aufkommende Wärme, er ließ sich ganz und gar fallen. Und das erste Mal seit Wochen hatte er keine Alpträume. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Informationen

Befehlen ist schwerer als gehorchen.

Nietzsche, Also sprach Zarathustra

Snape reckte sich und blinzelte. Es war hellichter Tag und die Sonne strich über seinen Körper. TAG! 

Sofort richtete er sich auf. Er hatte verschlafen! Ängstlich sah er sich um. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Dumbledore schlief noch. Er war alt und brauchte mehr Schlaf als Snape. Ein kurzer Blick zum Schreibtisch genügte, nein, Dumbledore schlief nicht mehr. Er band gerade eine Pergamentrolle an das Bein einer großen grauen Eule. Snape wagte es kaum sich zu bewegen. Da stand der Direktor auf und ging auf eines der großen Fenster zu, öffnete es und warf die Eule in den blauen Himmel. Unbeweglich stand er am Fenster und die Sonne ließ sein langes Haar wie flüssiges Silber erscheinen. 

In diesem Moment strahlte er so viel Macht und Stärke aus, dass Voldemort wie ein Schulkind neben ihm ausgesehen hätte. Dieses Bild war so überwältigend und gleichzeitig so ruhig. 

Snape stand auf, die Decke rutschte unbemerkt zu Boden und er näherte sich Dumbledore. Dieser drehte sich zu ihn um und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Severus konnte nicht anders, er starrte in das gütige Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Warum hatte er dies nicht schon früher gesehen? Diese Stärke! Diese Ruhe! Jetzt erst wußte er warum Voldemort diesen Mann fürchtete. Es war nicht das Wissen, das Dumbledore hatte, zweifellos war es größer als das von Voldemort. Auch nicht die Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Magie. Es war diese Ausgeglichenheit, diese Charakterstärke, die Voldemort nie haben würde. 

Voldemort brauchte Gewalt und Schrecken, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen, Dumbledore hatte dies alles nicht nötig. Allein seine Gegenwart genügte um zu zeigen, dass da mehr war als das Auge sehen konnte. 

Snape fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich tief vor dem alten Mann, sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er kroch den letzten Meter zu seinem alten Mentor und küßte dessen Rocksaum. Wie sonst konnte man jemanden mit so viel Kraft ehren? Severus rutschte auf Knien wieder zurück ließ die Arme locker neben sich hängen und drehte die Handflächen nach oben. 

Er senkte demütig den Kopf. Dies hier war sein wahrer Herr, sein wahrer Meister. Gebieter über sein Leben, seinen Körper, sein Wissen, über Leid und Freude. Alles was Voldemort gesagt hatte über Muggel, über die Verweichlichung der Zauberergemeinschaft war plötzlich unwichtig geworden. In diesem Moment wußte Severus Snape, war er nicht mehr Eigentum von Lord Voldemort. Den Entschluß in jener Nacht, den er gefasst hatte in Dumbledores Büro, festigte sich in seinem Inneren. Er war jetzt Eigentum von Albus Dumbledore und wartete auf dessen Befehle.

Dumbledore starrte auf den knienden Mann, zu perplex um im ersten Moment wirklich zu erfassen was sich da gerade abgespielt hatte. Snape hatte ihn gemustert als ob er nach etwas suchte und urplötzlich hatte der Todesser etwas in ihm gesehen. Was genau dies war wußte selbst Dumbledore nicht. Snape war auf die Knie gefallen und in demütigster Haltung zu ihm gekrochen und hatte seinen Rocksaum geküßt.

'War das die Art mit der sich Voldemort begrüßen ließ?', dachte der rationelle Teil von ihm. Eine wichtige Information.

Doch die Seele in Dumbledore schrie auf. Er war nicht Voldemort und wollte auch nicht wie er behandelt werden. 

Da meldete sich wieder der rationelle Teil: Er kennt nur dies. Wenn du anderes von ihm erwartest, zerschmetterst du nur seinen Glauben. Bis er das sieht was du willst braucht es Zeit. Gib ihm Zeit! Und auch dir! 

Ob Albus nun wollte oder nicht, er gebot über ein Leben. Vorher hatte er es nur in den Händen gehalten, beschützt, es gerettet. Doch jetzt? War er Besitzer. 

"Oh Kind", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.

Snape hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. War es ein Fehler gewesen? Dumbledore klang traurig und nicht erfreut. Warum? Es arbeitete fieberhaft in seinen Kopf. Hatte er irgend etwas was ihm Freude bereiten würde? Dumbledore hatte sich über die Informationen gefreut. Hatte er noch mehr? Nein, eigentlich hatte er alles im Keller aufgeschrieben. Die neueste Information war die über die Dillarts und Mac Ginters gewesen. Normalerweise sprach man nur wenn man aufgefordert wurde etwas zu sagen. Voldemort war ein Freund kurzer Konversation, es sei den er sprach selber. Doch er mußte es wissen, warum hörte sich Dumbledore so traurig an? 

"Sagt Herr war es zu spät? Wurden die Mac Ginters schon gefunden?", fragte er zweifelnd und sah dabei immer noch auf den Boden. Inständig hoffte er, dass es nicht zu spät war. Manchmal änderte Voldemort seine Pläne plötzlich und ohne Grund. 

"Nein. Ich habe gerade die Eule an einen Auroren abgeschickt. Er wird die Mac Ginters und die Dillarts warnen und dafür sorgen, dass sie einen Unterschlupf finden", hörte er Dumbledore über sich.

Snape nickte erleichtert, wagte aber nicht aufzusehen. Das war gut, das hieß, dass Voldemort diesmal berechenbar gewesen war. Doch für wie lange? 

"Severus sieh mich an! Und bei Merlins Namen steh auf!" 

Snape hob den Kopf, stand etwas unsicher auf und sah Dumbledore an. Vor diesem Gesicht brauchte man sich nicht zu fürchten oder zurückzuschrecken. Es war menschlich und nicht entstellt wie das des Dunklen Lords. So war dies ein Wunsch, dem Severus gerne nachkam. 

"Nenne mich NIE wieder Herr. Hast du mich verstanden?", sagte der alte Mann streng.

"Wie Ihr wünscht..." Severus sah sich etwas verzweifelt um, wie sollte er ihn dann nennen? "Meister?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Dumbledore seufzte. Das würde ein langer Weg werden und der Preis, den er zahlen musste, war hoch. 

Der Preis, den Snape dabei zahlte, war noch höher. 'Reiß dich zusammen Dumbledore', schalt er sich selbst. 

"Dann bleiben wir lieber vorerst bei dem Herrn", sagte Dumbledore müde.

Ein SEHR hoher Preis. 

'Meister! Bei Merlin nein das nicht', dachte er und er bekam Gänsehaut. Nein alles nur nicht Meister. 

Nun wartete sein teurer Neuerwerb auf Befehle. Aber da gab es ein Problem: im Moment hatte er keine! Wenn er welche gab, dann führten die Empfänger sie freiwillig, ohne Zwang aus, immer noch darauf bedacht, lebend davon zu kommen. Aus Berichten kam oft hervor, dass Todesser sich nicht immer darum kümmerten ob sie lebendig aus etwas heraus kamen oder nicht. Was jetzt? Wenn Snape dieses Verhalten auch hatte, mußte Dumbledore sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen.

"Ich hoffe du weißt, vor was für Probleme du mich stellst", sagte er den Todesser. 

"Herr?" Snape sah in verwirrt an.

"Egal. Es ist Morgen und Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück!", sagte Dumbledore fest. " Die zwei Familien wurden gewarnt und mehr gibt es gerade nicht für uns zu tun."

Essen, im Notfall ist Essen nie falsch. Gerade wollte er mit seinem Zauberstab das Frühstück hervorzaubern, als er sich an das letzte Essen mit Snape erinnerte. Schon da war er der Puppenspieler gewesen, derjenige, der Befehle gegeben hatte. An jenem Morgen hatte er es als Furcht interpretiert, dass Severus immer noch Angst hatte. 

"Wie lange gehörst du schon mir Severus?", fragte Albus und trat an ihm vorbei zum Schreibtisch. 

Snape wich ihm geschickt aus und antwortete: " Seit jener Nacht als Ihr am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen seit, Herr." 

So lange schon! Dumbledore zauberte das Frühstück für zwei hervor. Und er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, Severus nie wieder zu sehen. Lächelnd griff er nach der Teekanne, eine Ironie des Schicksals. 

"Komm iß. Was immer uns beiden ab heute bevorsteht, wir brauchen viel Kraft dafür." 

So wiederholte sich das seltsame Frühstück und was zu jenem Zeitpunkt Dumbledore nicht wußte war die Tatsache, dass es nur der Anfang war. Es sollten noch viele Essen wie diese folgen.

Snape aß und er tat es mit Freuden. Er hatte Hunger! Das Essen roch gut und für einige Minuten konnte er vergessen was er war und warum er hier vor Dumbledore stand. Die Sonne schien hell in den Raum .Snape griff vorsichtig nach der angebotenen Tasse. So aßen sie, Dumbledore im Sitzen und Snape im Stehen. Dumbledore grummelte in seinen Bart und schien nicht ganz anwesend zu sein. Snape verhielt sich ruhig und störte die Gedankengänge des alten Mannes nicht. So konnte er eine Weile seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen. Wo andere Pläne für die Zukunft schmiedeten, überlegte Snape wie er diesen oder jenen Trank verbessern oder wo er ein bestimmtes Buch auftreiben konnte.

"Warum die Dillarts?", fragte der Direktor plötzlich und Snape hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Teetasse fallen gelassen.

"Oh, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Dumbledore entschuldigend und mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Mein Fehler Herr. Allein meiner", versicherte Snape schnell, er schloß halb die Augen legte den Kopf leicht schief und dachte nach.

"Die Zaubererfamilie Dillart. Wohnhaft bis vor kurzen in einem Dorf nahe Glasgow. Ein Kind, männlich, 3 Monate alt, Name unbekannt. Eduard Dillart, Auror im Ministerium, war an der Verhaftung zwei Todesser beteiligt, wovon einer verschwand, bis heute. Shara Dillart, Hexe, stammt jedoch aus einer Muggelfamilie, freie Reporterin beim Tagespropheten. Die Familie besitzt wertvolle Informationen rund um die Struktur der Auroren. Eduard Dillart war bereits in zwei verschiedenen Einheiten der Auroren und diente so unter zwei verschiedenen Vorgesetzten. Mögliches Ziel: Übertritt zu den Todessern oder mehr Informationen über die Auroren", sagte er ruhig und emotionslos.

Snape öffnete wieder ganz die Augen und sah Dumbledore an. Reichte es? 

Dumbledore starrte Snape an. Es war als ob man ein Tonband abhörte. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum Voldemort die Dillarts haben wollte. Eduard, auch ein ehemaliger Schüler von Albus, hatte ihm berichtet wie er und seine damals hochschwangere Frau knapp einem Todesseranschlag entkommen waren.

'Auch Voldemort ist auf Informationen angewiesen', dachte Dumbledore überrascht. 'Und ich dachte er hätte schon genug.'

Nachdenklich trank er seine Tasse leer.

"Interessant", murmelte er mehr zu sich selber. "Interessant."

Dann sah er zu Snape. " Gut. Ich habe heute noch eine Lehrerkonferenz abzuhalten."

Dumbledore stand auf, sofort wich Snape einige Schritte zurück und senkte den Kopf. Albus hatte heute bestimmt wichtigeres zu tun als eine Lehrerkonferenz abzuhalten, aber er durfte den normalen Schulbetrieb nicht stören. Jede Veränderung wäre zu auffällig. Das Ministerium wußte zwar, dass Dumbledore gegen Voldemort arbeitete, doch nicht in welchem Umfang. Einmal hatte er einen Brief erhalten, in dem der momentane Minister für Zauberei und Hexerei deutlich gemacht hatte, wenn Dumbledore die Schule auch nur im Geringsten vernachlässigen würde, dann müsse er sich nach einem neuen Job umsehen. Keiner wagte es Dumbledore zu drohen, niemand tat es, doch diesem Minister war es egal. Albus' Quellen aus dem Ministerium sagten ihm, dass Barty Crouch, der Leiter der Abteilung für Innere Sicherheit und Magische Strafverfolgung, dahinter stand doch offen wagte auch er nicht gegen Dumbledore vorzugehen; so manipulierte er den Zaubereiminister.

"Ich komme bald wieder. Das Angebot von damals steht immer noch. Sieh dich um und wenn du etwas brauchst... du hast ja nun deinen Zauberstab." Dumbledore wandte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. "Und Severus?"

"Herr?"

"Danke." Und Dumbledore meinte es aufrichtig.

Snape verbeugte sich leicht und Albus schloß die Tür hinter sich. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 Beobachtungen

Das worauf es ankommt, können wir nicht vorausberechnen.

Wind, Sand und Sterne, Antoine de Saint- Exupéry

Am Nachmittag fand Dumbledore Snape lesend im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen. Sobald er jedoch in der Tür stand legte Snape das Buch zurück stand auf und verbeugte sich. 

'Verdammt, an diese Unterwürfigkeit muß ich mich erst noch gewöhnen', dachte Dumbledore bitter. 'Aber ICH WILL MICH NICHT DARAN GEWÖHNEN!' 

"Bitte entspanne dich, Severus. Du mußt dich nicht jedes Mal verbeugen wenn ich komme." Er ging auf den jungen Mann zu und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Und jetzt hör mir gut zu. Keiner darf dich hier bei mir sehen. Verstanden?!"

In der Lehrerkonferenz hatte er einige beunruhigende Nachrichten gehört, viele der Lehrer hatten Freunde im Ministerium und einige hatten, wie Snape, von verschwundenen Todessern berichtet. Die Auroren übergaben ihre Gefangenen dem Ministerium und wenig später schien sich keiner mehr an sie zu erinnern oder zu wissen wo sie abgeblieben waren. Crouch war aktiver geworden und das machte Dumbledore Sorgen. Der Leiter für Sicherheit war beinahe fanatisch wenn es darum ging Todesser zu fangen. 

Der Todesser sah Dumbledore an und nickte. "Ja Herr." 

Albus seufzte. "Sonst bekommen wir beide mehr Ärger als uns lieb ist." 

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. Gerade wollte er sich zu Snape umdrehen, doch sah er diesen schon nicht mehr dastehen. Verwundert sah er sich um. Wo war er? Appariert? Nein das ging nicht, weder auf den Schloßgelände noch IM Schloß. Wieder klopfte es an die Tür. Sich immer noch umblickend ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Ein Berg von Mensch stand vor ihm, Hagrid. Er mußte den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore bemerkt haben.

"Alles in Ordnung Direktor?", fragte der Halbriese besorgt.

"Wie? Ja Ja alles in Ordnung." Albus winkte den Wildhüter herein. " Bitte was gibt es?"

"Nun ich dachte ich hätte gestern Nacht etwas über den Rasen huschen sehen", begann Hagrid zögernd. 

Hagrid, seine lebende Alarmanlage. Dumbledore lächelte. "Ja, er ist hier Hagrid." 

Aus dem Schatten der schweren Vorhänge löste sich eine Gestalt. Da war er also hinverschwunden. 'Verdammt der Junge ist gut.' Dumbledore konnte nicht anders, er bewunderte Snape. Nicht nur, dass er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwunden war, er hatte auch erkannt, dass Dumbledore ihn brauchte, um Hagrid zu beruhigen. 

"Aha", sagte Hagrid und seine käferschwarzen Augen verengten sich. "Wollte nur nachsehen." 

"Wie Sie sehen geht uns beiden gut. Sonst noch etwas?", frage Dumbledore da Hagrid zögerte.

"Ich habe vorhin zwei Schüler gehört, die wollen Sie auch noch aufsuchen. Nur so", grummelte Hagrid in seinen Bart.

Dumbledore sah den Halbriesen an. Dieser wollte ihn warnen, ihn vor Unannehmlichkeiten bewahren. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Snape, wobei es Hagrid relativ egal war was mit dem Todesser geschah. 

"Danke Hagrid." 

Hagrid warf einen letzten haßerfüllten Blick auf Snape und verschwand wieder durch die Tür. Dumbledore sah zu Snape. Dieser stand immer noch still am Fenster, wartend, lauernd. Auf wen? Oder was? 

"Das wird ein langer Tag werden", sagte er und Snape nickte.

Hagrid stampfte durch die Schule. Der Halbriese war wütend und besorgt, diese Kombination von Gefühlen bei ihm war ungewöhnlich. Auf der einen Seite war er wütend auf Dumbledore, er hatte diesen Abschaum der Zaubererwelt in die Schule gelassen, auf der anderen Seite war er besorgt. Besorgt um Dumbledore. Todesser waren unberechenbar, wie ihr Meister Voldemort. Allein schon an den Schwarzmagier zu denken erschrecke Hagrid. Er schüttelte sich, nein nur nicht an diesen Namen denken. Zu viel Leid und Schmerz waren damit verbunden. Die Schulglocke läutete, Türen wurden aufgeschlagen und die Schüler rannten aus den Klassenzimmern. Hier und da wurde ihm ein fröhliches "Hallo Hagrid" entgegengeschmettert. 

Hagrid lächelte und winkte den Kindern zu. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Schülermenge. Er ging durch einen der Innenhöfe durch das Schloßportal zu seiner Hütte. Soll doch der Todesser da oben versauern, er hatte Arbeit. Einige Beete mußten noch abgedeckt werden bevor der erste Schnee kam, und das Nest eines Greifen mußte vor den Winterstürmen gesichert werden. Sein Hund Thoa kam auf ihn zugerannt und schlagartig verbesserte sich die Laune von Hagrid. Der Mischling sprang an ihm hoch und kläffte.

"Ach Thoa warum sind manche Tiere besser als Menschen?", sagte er zu dem Hund und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Mit einer Baumschere und seinem Hund machte er sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald um Äste für die Beete zu schneiden. Der Halbriese lachte grollend, als sein brauner zotteliger Hund durchs Unterholz streifte und ihm stolz eine gefangene Maus brachte. Hier im Wald war Hagrid wie zu Hause, er kannte den Wald besser als jeder andere. 

Snape ging ihm jedoch nicht aus den Kopf. Typisch Slytherin, die waren Hagrid nie geheuer gewesen, immerhin war ein Slytherin daran Schuld gewesen, dass er von der Schule geflogen war. Er fand die umgestürzte Tanne und begann die Äste abzuschneiden. Sorgfältig stapelte er die Zweige am Rand und band sie zusammen. Man verschwendete nichts hier im Wald und wenn man sich etwas nahm dann nur mit größter Vorsicht. Der Vorgänger von Hagrid war nicht so umsichtig mit dem Wald umgegangen und der Halbriese hatte Jahre gebraucht den Wald in seinen ursprünglichen wilden Zustand zurückzubringen. Diese Tanne war für Hagrid wie ein Geschenk, man nutze sie umsichtig und dankbar. 

Den Stamm würde er später zersägen und zu seinem Haus bringen, es würde sein Feuerholz für den Winter aufstocken. Ein Zentaure, halb Mensch halb Pferd kam auf ihn zu. Der Halbriese wischte sich die schweißnasse Stirn ab und winkte Firenze zu. 

Firenze war einer der imposantesten Zentauren im Wald, der Pferdekörper hatte die Farbe von Gold und seine Haare waren schneeweiß.

"Ich grüße dich Hagrid", sagte der Zentaure und sah mit seinen ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen auf den Halbriesen herab. 

Hagrid reichte dem Zentauren die Hand, sie gehörten zu den wenigen Wesen, die nicht zu Hagrid emporblicken mußten. 

"Wie geht´s? Gibt´s Neuigkeiten aus dem Wald?", fragte Hagrid höflich.

Der Zentaure warf seinen Kopf zurück und schnaubte. "Tiere berichten von einem neuen Ort, ein neues Revier."

"Sind die Dementoren zurück? Ich dachte, ich hätte ihre letzten Löcher ausgeräuchert", sagte Hagrid erschrocken.

Er mochte die Dementoren nicht, in ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich immer hilflos und schwach. Diese dunklen Wesen saugten einem das Glück und die Freude aus, sie waren im Wald nicht willkommen. Erst vor kurzem hatte er eines ihrer Verstecke ausgeräuchert und die dunklen Höhlen zum Einsturz gebracht. Dementoren mochten Rauch nicht und noch weniger das Sonnenlicht, Hagrid hatte ihnen ihr letztes Versteck im Wald unbrauchbar gemacht. 

"Nein keiner der Dunklen, obwohl..." Firenze schloß kurz die Augen. " Sie sagen, auch es sei dunkel. Jedoch nicht ganz. Kleintiergeschwätz." 

Verärgert stapfte er mit dem Huf auf. Hagrid nickte verständnisvoll, ja die Kleintiere sagten viel und meinten wenig. 

"Feuerholz für den Winter?", wechselte Firenze das Thema und Hagrid dankte ihm im Stillen dafür.

"Ja und mit den Ästen decke ich die Beete ab", erklärte Hagrid und machte eine Handbewegung, mit der er die Zweige mit einschloß.

"Die Sterne sagen einen harten Winter voraus Hagrid. Decke sie gut ab, die Beete", meinte der Zentaure und warf dabei einen Blick nach oben zum Himmel.

"Ich werde sie dick einpacken", versicherte der Wildhüter.

"Einen schönen Tag noch Hagrid", verabschiedete sich der Zentaure und verschwand so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war.

"Sterngucker", grummelte Hagrid, doch wie auf´s Wort kam ein kalter Wind auf. Obwohl, man konnte nie sicher sein. Er packte noch einige Zweige mehr auf den Stapel, piff nach seinem Hund, der gerade dabei war einen Mäusebau auszuheben, und stapfte zurück zum Schloß. Es wurde spät und er hatte keine Lust die Beete im Dunkeln abzudecken oder den Horst eines Greifen in der Nacht zu sichern. Dank seiner übermenschlichen Kräfte schaffte er es, alle Zweige auf einmal zu den Schloßgärten zu ziehen und in Windeseile waren die empfindlichen Beete abgedeckt. Die körperliche Arbeit hielt ihn davon ab weiter über den Todesser in Dumbledores Büro nachzudenken und so hatte er Snape beinahe vergessen. Bis zum Abend.

Es wurde dunkel und Snape ahnte, dass er zurück in seine Wohnung mußte, je länger er bei Dumbledore weilte um so gefährlicher war es für seinen neuen Herrn. Dumbledore hatte den Rest des Tages damit zugebracht Briefe an seine anderen Informanten zu schicken und wertete ankommende Briefe aus. Den Eulen war die zweite Person im Zimmer egal, sie flogen durch ein offenes Fenster, gaben ihre Post ab und verschwanden wieder. 

Snape wartete im Schatten und beobachtete das Ganze. Er wagte es nicht noch ein Buch herauszuholen und zu lesen, man entspannte sich nicht wenn andere arbeiteten. Die Nacht brach herein, doch Dumbledore war in einen ellenlangen Brief versunken. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entfachte Snape die Kerzen im Raum. Es wurde hell und ein zweiter Wink genügte um das Fenster zuschließen. Nicht dass Severus die Kälte etwas ausgemacht hätte, doch der Wind tat dem alten Mann bestimmt nicht gut. 

Dumbledore sah auf. "oh Danke. Ja das ist viel besser."

Snape verbeugte sich leicht, es war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Dumbledore sich bedankt hatte. Voldemort tat es so gut wie nie. Endlich, mit einem Seufzen, lehnte sich Dumbledore zurück und legte den langen Brief weg. "Du solltest nicht zu lange hier bleiben", sagte er. "Ich würde dich zwar gerne länger in meiner Nähe wissen, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Voldemort könnte dich mitten am Tage rufen und dann?"

Snape hatte dieses Problem schon vor Stunden gesehen, schwieg jedoch. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor der Bestrafung, die ihm bei nicht-erscheinen drohte. 

"Geh besser und komm wieder wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." Dumbledore wirkte betrübt, doch Severus konnte sich auch irren.

Snape verbeugte sich tief und verschwand wie ein Schatten aus dem Raum, ohne sich noch mal umzublicken. Befehl war Befehl, er würde erst dann wieder diese Räume betreten wenn es Neues zu berichten gab. 

Die Schüler waren bereits in ihren Schlafsälen und so war es für ihn ein leichtes unbemerkt durch die Schule zu kommen bis zum großen Eingangsportal des Schlosses. Am Portal stockte er, Hagrid kam gerade aus dem Wald gestampft. Der Halbriese mochte ihn nicht. So schlug er einen weiten Bogen um den großen Mann ein und verschwand im Wald.

Hagrid sah die dunkle Gestalt am Portal, geduckt, lauernd, vorsichtig. Snape. Der Halbriese schnaubte und beobachtete wie der Todesser einen weiten Bogen einschlug und Hagrid aus dem Weg ging. War auch besser so. Der Waldhüter hatte dem Direktor zwar versprochen Snape in Ruhe zu lassen, doch eine falsche Bewegung, ein Zucken und der Todesser wäre so gut wie tot. Ein leises Winseln brachte Hagrid zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Thoa hatte Hunger und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hoch. 

"Komm Thoa gehen wir essen", sagte Rubeus Hagrid und grummelte in Richtung Wald. "Todesser Abschaum!"


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 Fehler

Dunkelheit trug einen Mantel, Hülle für einen fahlen Reiter auf Schwarzem Ross.

Die Nazgûl 

Snape war ohne Umschweife zur Senke gegangen und in seine Wohnung appariert. Voldemort ließ ihn ungewöhnlich lange in Ruhe, so hatte er Zeit seine Bücher umzusortieren und Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufüllen. Zeitweilen verlor er sich ganz und gar in einem von seinen Büchern, Snape konnte stundenlang auf dem Boden sitzen und lesen. Für ihn bedeutete dies Ruhe und Entspannung, es sei denn er braute gerade einen Trank zusammen, dabei wurde er auch ganz ruhig. 

Doch tief in ihm sehnte er sich nach dem Büro von Dumbledore zurück, nach der ruhigen Art des Direktors, seines neuen Herrn. In der Nacht ging er in einen nahen Supermarkt und kaufte mit Muggelgeld Essen ein. Die Verkäuferin kannte ihn und seine Eigenarten schon. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe und er sie. Er zahlte immer bar und die Frau war froh, dass ab und zu in der Nacht ein Kunde kam. 

Gerade als er das Wechselgeld entgegen nehmen wollte, brannte das Dunkle Mal auf. Snape zuckte zusammen und umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Unterarm, der Beutel mit dem Geld entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel auf den Boden.

"He Mister alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Frau besorgt und umrundete die Theke.

Doch Snape umklammerte nur seinen Arm und sog scharf Luft. Da spürte er eine Frauenhand auf seiner Schuler und sah wie die Verkäuferin ihm den fallengelassenen Beutel reichte. " Auf Entzug hä? Meine Schwester musste das durchmachen. Ist nicht angenehm."

Wovon sprach die Muggel? Doch er nickte nur und löste seine Hand von seinem Unterarm um den Beutel zu nehmen.

"Sollten einen Arzt aufsuchen wenn´s schlimmer wird. Glauben Sie mir, ist besser", riet sie ihm und klopfte ihm ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter. Damit war das Problem für die Muggelfrau anscheinend gelöst. Versteh einer die Muggel! 

Er mußte zum Friedhof und sofort zu Voldemort. So schnell es ging verließ er den kleinen Supermarkt und eilte zurück in seine Wohnung. Das Dunkle Mal brannte meist nur dann so stark wenn etwas schief gegangen war. Snape ertrug die Schmerzen und lächelte. Es hatte also geklappt, die Dillarts und die Muggelfamilie waren in Sicherheit. So schnell es ging warf er sich seinen Todesser-Umhang um, nahm die Maske auf und verschwand aus seiner Wohnung. 

Diesmal fand das Treffen direkt auf dem Friedhof statt, es war wirklich etwas schief gegangen. Snape sah von seinem Platz wie die anderen Todesser zu der kleinen Kapelle in der Mitte des Friedhofs eilten. Snape folgte ihnen, einige tuschelten leise miteinander. 

"He Giftmischer schon gehört?" Die Stimme gehörte Lucius Malfoy. Snape stockte kurz und sah sich nach ihm um. Hinter der Maske und mit dem Umhang sahen fast alle gleich aus. Nur die Stimmen konnten einem verraten wer sich dahinter befand.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wartete auf seinen ehemaligen Studienkollegen. Lucius war zeitgleich mit ihm Voldemort´s Jüngern beigetreten. Wenn er nicht die Todesserkluft trug war er eine imposante Gestalt. Groß, schlank mit schlohblonden langen Haaren und fast immer mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen. In den Umhängen waren sie alle gleich, keine Unterschiede. 

"Die drei bei der Muggelfamilie haben versagt. Die Muggel waren verschwunden, trotz ihrer Suche haben sie die Familie nicht gefunden. Zu guter Letzt kam noch eine Gruppe von Auroren dazu, einer wird seitdem vermißt", flüsterte Lucius und verstummte schließlich als sie den Dunklen Lord sahen. 

Er stand groß und imposant auf den Stufen zur Kapelle, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch die Augen glommen gefährlich in der Dunkelheit. 

Snape sah sich kurz um, diesmal war die gerufene Gruppe größer. Zwei Kapuzengestalten kauerten schon vor den Stufen, es würde eine lange Nacht werden und die zwei Versager würden sich wünschen, heute Nacht zu sterben. Ein Rascheln ging durch die versammelten Todesser als sie sich alle in den Staub warfen um ihren Herren zu begrüßen. 

Snape warf sich zwar auch demütigst in den Staub, doch nicht weil Voldemort sein Herr war. Er gehörte nun zu Dumbledore. Dumbledore brauchte ihn, mehr als der Dunkle Lord. Mit diesem Geheimnis in sich wartete er. 

"Todesser. Willkommen!", hallte die leise und dennoch kraftvolle Stimme von Voldemort über den Friedhof. 

"Vor zwei Nächten sollten drei von euch einen Auftrag erfüllen." Voldemort schien schlagartig die versammelten Magier und Hexen zu vergessen und wandte sich an die zwei jämmerlichen Gestalten zu seinen Füßen. " Doch was sehe ich heute Nacht? Nur zwei von euch?"

ZWEI Nächte? Snape versuchte sein demütiges Äußeres beizubehalten. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen. 

"Herr... Herr vergib, aber die Muggelfamilie war nicht mehr da. Selbst nach langem ...", quietschte eine der Gestalten ängstlich.

"Die haben kein Rückrat", murmelte Lucius an der Seite von Severus leise.

Snape wagte es einen Seitenblick auf Malfoy zu werfen. 'Als ob du eins hättest oder irgendeiner von uns', dachte Snape spöttisch und wandte sich wieder ab. 

Snape schloß die Augen als der Dunkle Lord mit seinem Exempel begann. Die Schreie der zwei Todesser hallten über den Friedhof und hätte Snape es selbst nicht so oft gesehen oder selber erlebt, würde ihm schlecht werden oder zumindest täten ihm die Opfer leid. Keiner hatte je mit ihm Mitleid gehabt. In Gedanken versuchte er diesen Ort zu verlassen, er stellte sich Dumbledores Büro vor, das Sonnenlicht und das gütige Gesicht seines neuen Herrn. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und träumte sich weit weg. Nur weg. 

Die Schreie verebbten und Snape öffnete wieder die Augen. Die zwei Todesser lebten noch, lagen jedoch zuckend und nach Luft ringend am Boden. 

"Lasst euch dies alle eine Lehre sein. Ich dulde keine Fehler!", fauchte der Schwarzmagier und ging an ihnen vorbei. Voldemorts Umhang streifte auch Snape, dieser drückte seine Stirn fest auf den Boden. Nur weg, weit weg. 

"Giftmischer! Du bleibst. Der Rest von euch kann gehen", rief der Dunkle Lord plötzlich. 

Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden nach und nach alle, nur die zwei Opfer und Snape blieben zurück. Lucius murmelte ihm noch ein "viel Glück" zu bevor auch er verschwand. Snape blieb auf dem Boden kniend und wartet ab. Hatte man ihn etwa schon entlarvt? Oder machte Voldemort mit seinem kleinen privaten Exempel bei Snape weiter? War das Erste etwa nicht Folter genug gewesen? 

Voldemort ignorierte die keuchenden Magier und baute sich vor Snape auf. "Giftmischer!", zischelte er. "Ich will in drei Tagen eine Flasche mit dem Wahrheitsserum und eine von dem 'kalten Tot'." 

"Wie Ihr wünscht Herr", raunte Snape.

Kälte und noch eine Menge Energie lagen in der Luft, Voldemort war geladen und Snape bereitete sich auf das Unausweichliche vor.

"Crucio."

Severus Welt explodierte in Schmerzen, er fiel auf die Seite und schrie. Die Haut brannte, der Kopf schien zu bersten. Bevor er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen hob Voldemort den Fluch auf.

"DAS Giftmischer war nur eine Warnung! Sei dankbar!", fauchte Voldemort. "Wem gehört deine Loyalität!?"

Snape spürte wie Voldemort nach im trat und in die Magengegend traf. Er keuchte und krümmte sich. 

"LOYALITÄT?!", sagte Voldemort kalt.

Snape raffte sich auf und küßte den Saum des Umhangs.

"Euch Herr. Euch gehört mein Leben und meine Loyalität", flüsterte Snape. So verharrte er keuchend und zitternd bis Voldemort verschwand. Er ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, nur weg von diesem Ort, weit weg. Sekundenbruchteile später war niemand mehr auf den Friedhof.

Irgendwo in einer Senke im Verbotenen Wald tauchte dieses seltsame Wesen wieder auf. Die Tiere schreckten zurück. Sie hatten es nicht kommen hören. Es war keiner der Großen in der Nähe zum Erzählen, so vergaßen sie es schnell wieder. Die Jäger kamen von einer erfolgreichen Nacht, sie brauchten das verletzte Wesen nicht mehr. Es raffte sich auf und stolperte durch das Gehölz. 

Snape stolperte, kroch durch den Wald. Er mußte das Schloß erreichen bevor es Tag war, oder es war zu spät. Voldemort hatte nicht von ungefähr so gehandelt, auch der Dunkle Lord wußte um die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches und er wusste, dass Snape darunter litt. Wenn jemand in so kurzer Zeit damit belegt wurde oder kurz bevor die nächste Welle der Nachwirkungen kam, war diese doppelt so schlimm und man konnte bleibende Schäden davontragen.

Voldemort war es egal was mit ihm geschehen würde, ob er jemanden fand der ihm half oder nicht. Severus war zwar sein Giftmischer doch wo es eine Nr. 1 für eine Aufgabe gab, lauerte immer schon eine Nr. 2 im Hintergrund, um diesen Posten zu ergattern. Die Schmerzen waren nicht vollständig verschwunden, so blieb nicht viel Zeit. Die Farbe des Himmels wechselte von dunkelblau, fast schwarz zu einem helleren Blau. Wie in Trance stolperte über den Rasen des Schlosses, durch das Portal zu dem Wasserspeier. Der Eingang war verschlossen, Passwort er brauchte das Passwort. Die Schmerzen klangen ab und kamen wieder, wie Ebbe und Flut. Doch bald würden sie sich endgültig in seinen Muskeln und Knochen festsetzen. Das Passwort, er stürzte zu Boden. 

"Herr", flüsterte Severus und da sprang das Tier auf die Seite. Der Schmerz verschleierte bereits seinen Blick, doch er sah nach oben und entdeckte das Gesicht, auf das er gehofft hatte.

"Dumbledore?.." Das war das Letzte was er noch über die Lippen brachte und dann war es zu spät. Sein Rückrat bog sich durch bis er das Gefühl hatte es würde gleich zerbrechen. Arme und Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Jemand zog ihn hoch und trug ihn. Snape biss sich auf die Lippen bis er Blut schmeckte. Nur nicht schreien, nur nicht hier schreien. 

Dumbledore hatte ein komisches Gefühl gehabt und ein leises Poltern vom Wasserspeier her hatte ihn stutzig gemacht. Was er fand erschrak ihn zu tiefst. Snape war totenbleich und litt eindeutig unter Schmerzen. 

'Cruciatus-Fluch', schoß es Dumbledore sofort durch den Kopf und bevor er wußte was geschah, schüttelten schon die Nachwirkungen Snape. 

Albus mußte schnell handeln, das waren mit Abstand die schlimmsten Nachwirkungen, die er je gesehen hatte. Der ganze Körper des Todessers schien beschlossen zu haben, sich selbst Knochen zu brechen und Muskeln reißen zu lassen. Einen stark zitternden Mann eine Treppe hochzutragen war schwierig auch wenn dieser sehr leicht war. Doch die Krämpfe wollten und wollten nicht enden. Er ließ Snape auf dem Boden im Büro liegen und versiegelte mit einem schnellen Spruch seine Tür. Ein weiterer Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab machte seine Räume so gut wie schalldicht. Wie konnte er die Muskeln nur dazu bringen sich zu entspannen? Er hielt Snape an den Handgelenken fest und drückte ihn zu Boden. Der Todesser war eis kalt und schwitzte dennoch. 

"Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin da", raunte Albus beruhigend.

Snape hatte sich auf die Lippen gebissen um nicht laut zu schreien, doch lange konnte keiner diese Kontrolle aufrecht erhalten und dann schrie er doch vor Schmerzen. 

Es war nicht einmal sehr laut, stellte Dumbledore verwundert fest. Es war eher ein heiserer Schrei, den Menschen ausstießen, wenn die Schmerzen so stark waren, dass es zu mehr nicht reichte. Minute um Minute strich dahin. Was tun? Im Hospital für Magische Krankheiten hatte man Medikamente, aber hier? Die Muskeln mußten sich endlich entspannen. Severus war so kalt. Kalt! Wärme! Er hob Snape wieder auf und ging zu seinem Badezimmer.

"Ganz ruhig gleich haben wir es geschafft", murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich als zu Snape, der sich in seinen Armen wand und heisere Schreie ausstieß. Die Badewanne war groß beinahe ein kleines Schwimmbecken. Dumbledore drehte warmes Wasser auf und stieg voll angezogen mit Snape in das Becken. 

"Gleich ist es vorbei", sagte er wieder und immer wieder.

Das Wasser stieg langsam an bis es ihm schließlich an die Brust reichte, dann drehte er die Wasserhähne zu. Dumbledore mußte darauf achten, dass der Kopf des Mannes über dem Wasser blieb. Die heiseren Schreie hallten von den Kacheln im Bad und bildeten einen grausamen Unterton zum beruhigenden Plätschern des Wassers. Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten stellte sich die erhoffte Wirkung ein: die Muskeln entspannten sich und die Nachwirkungen ebbten ab. Dumbledore atmete durch und gestattete sich, sich in die eingelassene Sitzbank im Becken niederzulassen. Den endlich bewußtlosen Mann hielt er wie ein Kleinkind in den Armen und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust.

"Oh Kind es tut mir so leid." 

***

Danke für die netten Reviews!

Frohe Ostern an alle und viel Spaß beim lesen!


	11. Kapitel 11

11. Kaptitel Schuld

Die Zunge der Menschen ist ihre Waage. Sie erlaubt es, das Gewicht einer Sache zu bestimmen.

Der redekundige Oasenmann

Er schwebte und die Wärme war allumfassend. War er endlich tot? Jemand hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Severus Snape verstand die Worte nicht, sie waren gedämpft wie durch Watte oder Wasser. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und urplötzlich verschwand die Wärme um seinen Kopf und er hörte das Plätschern von Wasser. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah eine blaue Decke über sich, wo war er? Das Wattegefühl verschwand und er wußte wo er war. Im Wasser, er trieb in einem Becken voll warmem Wasser und jemand hatte seinen Kopf angehoben. 

"Bist du wach? Schön." 

Dumbledore! Sein Herz schlug schneller, war es also doch keine Halluzination gewesen, der Direktor war gekommen und hatte in gefunden. Er wollte sich nach der Stimme umsehen, doch die Hände an seiner Schulter und am Kopf hinderten ihn daran.

"Nicht so viel bewegen, lass dich treiben, dein Körper braucht es."

Die Hände hielten in weiter fest und Snape ließ sich im warmen Wasser treiben. Wärme, eines der wenigen Mittel, die bei den Nachwirkungen halfen. Die Muskeln entspannten sich und mit den dementsprechenden Ölen konnten sich sogar die Nerven etwas beruhigen. Snape hatte früher seine schlimmsten Nachwirkungen mit einer heißen Dusche behandelt, allein und ohne Hilfe. Nicht jedoch solche wie er sie letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. 

Severus war fast wieder eingeschlafen als er plötzlich angehoben wurde und auf die warmen Kacheln des Badezimmers abgelegt wurde. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass etwas an ihm zerrte, Kleidung! Er war immer noch voll angezogen, verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah einen ebenso voll bekleideten aber durchweichten Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte auf ihn herab und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin lachte der Direktor erleichtert auf. "Ich hatte keine Zeit dazu. Immer wenn ich versucht habe dir die Kleider auszuziehen hast du vor Schmerzen gestöhnt. Nun ja und ich mußte aufpassen, dass du nicht ertrinkst." 

Dumbledore wrang sich seinen langen grauen Bart aus und schüttelte sich.

"Aber nun denke ich können wir die nassen Sachen ausziehen. So kann ich dich ja schlecht ins Bett legen oder?", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte weiter.

Aber Snape hörte nun den besorgten Unterton heraus. Er versuchte den Direktor abzuwehren und sich selber seiner Kleider zu entledigen doch seine Hand fiel schlaff und kraftlos zurück auf die Fliesen. 

"Versuch es erst gar nicht. So viel Kraft hast du im Moment nicht", meinte Dumbledore und begann ihm die Kleider auszuziehen.

Wenig später lag Snape abgetrocknet und in einem Nachthemd von Dumbledore in dessen großen Bett. Der alte Mann selber war für kurze Zeit im Badezimmer verschwunden. Einige Augeblicke später kam er auch trocken und neu angezogen heraus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Bett.

"Erzähl, was ist passiert?", forderte er leise.

Snape schloß die Augen, holte tief Luft und begann mit seiner emotionslosen Schilderung der letzten Nacht. Er ließ nichts aus, erzählte von den zwei Todessern, die Voldemort für ihre Fehler hat zahlen lassen und berichtete von dem Verschwundenen.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat Tränke von mir verlangt. In drei.. nein zwei Tagen, einmal Wahrheitsserum und einmal den 'kalten Tod'", schloß er und sah wieder Dumbledore an. Dieser wirkte seltsam entrückt und sehr nachdenklich.

"Warum hat er dir dann das angetan, wenn er etwas von dir will?", fragte sein neuer Herr nach eine Weile.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. " Es lag noch zu viel in der Luft und er war noch zu enttäuscht als dass er mich unbehelligt hätte gehen lassen, Herr."

Dumbledore stand auf und begann vor dem Bett auf und ab zu wandern. "Aber die Nachwirkungen! Er wußte es doch. Ohne Hilfe wärst du verloren gewesen!" 

"Das ist nicht von belang. Herr. Ich bin nicht viel wert und Voldemort weiß das. Ich kann ersetzt werden. Es gibt immer Todesser, die meinen Platz einnehmen könnten." 

Dumbledore starrte den Kranken an. Ersetzt werden. Bei Merlin! Ein Menschenleben kann man nicht einfach ersetzen! Aber wenn Snape so dachte, warum war er dann zu ihm gekommen? Die Frage quälte ihn und so stellte er sie Snape. Dieser wirkte plötzlich verlegen und starrte auf die Bettdecke.

"Ich wusste, dass Ihr nicht so denkt. Vergebt mir wenn ich Euch Probleme bereitet habe. Es war alles meine Schuld", flüsterte Snape.

Dumbledore ging auf Snape zu und legte ganz vorsichtig die Hände auf seine Schultern. "Jetzt hör mich gut zu. Es war nicht deine Schuld und du hast mir keine Probleme bereitet! Hast du mich gehört!"

Snape begann unter seinen Händen leicht zu zittern, Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Es war eine gute Idee zu mir zu kommen und ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, du fällst mir hier zur Last. Hast du mir zugehört Severus?!"

Der Todesser nickte und das immer noch leicht feuchte Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. "Ja Herr." 

"Gut, ich möchte nur, dass dies ein für alle mal geklärt ist und jetzt ruh dich aus. Wenn Voldemort diesen Trank will, und so weit ich mich erinnern kann ist er sehr schwer, brauchst du all deine Kräfte. Ich besorge dir alle Zutaten und schaffe sie in einen der Kerker, dort kannst du ungestört arbeiten." Er drückte den Verletzten vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen und wartete bis er tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

Ein Menschenleben ersetzen! Nein jedes Leben war wichtig und mußte beschützt werden, egal ob das von magischen oder nichtmagischen Menschen. 

Dumbledore sah vom Fußende eine Weile seinem Spion beim Schlafen zu. Selbst ein Todesser und war er in noch so schlimme Gräueltaten verstrickt, war es wert, gerettet zu werden. Dumbledore glaubte immer an das Gute im Menschen und versuchte immer es hervorzuholen. So war er, Dumbledore, er suchte und fand. Auch wenn das was er ausgrub manchmal abschreckend war. 

Er holte tief Luft und begab sich auf Zaubertrankzutatensuche, für den "kalten Tod" müßte noch alles im verschlossenen Kerker sein, aber das Wahrheitsserum? Eine knifflige Aufgabe und Dumbledore zog ein Buch über Zaubertränke in seinem Büro hervor. Zaubertränke! Dumbledore schüttelte sich, die hatte er nie gemocht und besonderst gut war er nie darin gewesen. 

'Mag die Zaubererwelt von mir denken was sie will', dachte er sarkastisch, 'aber auch ein Dumbledore hat seine Fehler.'

Mit diesem Gedankengang schloß er leise seine Bürotür hinter sich und begab sich in die Kerker.

Hogwarts hatte ein sehr ausgedehntes Kellergewölbe und mehr als eine unheimliche Geschichte rankte sich darum. Eine handelte von einer Kammer des Schreckens, die irgendwo tief unten im Schloß war. In ihr lauerte, laut einer Legende, ein furchtbares Wesen. Bevor Dumbledore Direktor der Schule geworden war, wurde die Kammer einmal geöffnet, mit verheerenden Folgen für die Schule. Damals dachte man den Schuldigen gefaßt zu haben, doch Dumbledore wußte es besser, der Schuldige lief immer noch frei herum. Er bog um eine Ecke und begrüßte eines der vielen Schloßgespenster. 

Doch die Kammer des Schreckens war im Moment nicht sein Problem. Der Fluch, der die besagte Kerkertür verschloß war schnell gebrochen und der alte Mann schob die Tür auf. Die Sonne schien durch ein kleines Fenster in den Raum und der Staub, der durch den Windzug der Tür aufgewirbelt war, tanzte durch den Raum. Während Dumbledore die Tür wieder zuschob, spielten sich vor seinen inneren Auge wieder die Szenen ab. 

Ein verzweifelter Snape, der sich umbringen wollte, das Pergament, das vor Albus' Füße geflattert war. Dumbledore stellte sich in den Lichtschein, der durch das Fenster brach, und schloß die Augen. War es wirklich erst ein paar Tage her? In diesen Tagen hatte sich so viel verändert, so viele Möglichkeiten taten sich auf. Zwei Familien hatte er warnen können und mit dem Pergament, das sicher in seinem Büro aufbewahrt lag, waren die Chancen, noch mehr Leben zu retten, gestiegen. Dumbledore öffnete wieder die Augen und er begann die Zutaten für die zwei geforderten Zaubertränke zusammen zu legen. Abwiegen und zuschneiden mußte Severus sie selber. Dumbledore arbeitete schnell und präzise. Je besser alles vorbereitet war um so leichter hatte es später sein ehemaliger Schüler. Noch während er die Regale nach Lurchaugen absuchte, überlegte er, ob es ein Gegengift gegen den "kalten Tod" gab. Er mußte Snape danach fragen. Zu jedem feforderten Gift von Voldemort mußten sie das passende Gegengift bereit liegen haben. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 Keine Zeit

Die Zeit weilt, eilt, teilt und heilt.

Unbekannt

Geist und Körper konnten sich an viel gewöhnen auch an Schmerzen. Immer wenn ein neuer Horizont erreicht war, verschoben sich auch die Grenzen des Möglichen. So kam es, dass Snape sich in der folgenden Nacht stark genug fühlte, die erforderlichen Tränke zu brauen. Der Direktor hörte diese Entscheidung nicht gerne, wußte jedoch, dass jede verstreichende Stunde eine Gefahr für Snape darstellte. Er brachte Snape neue Kleidung und half ihm beim Anziehen. Dumbledore stützte auch seinen Schützling, er weigerte sich von Snape als sein Eigentum zu denken, um in die Kerker zu gehen. Dort beobachtete Dumbledore wie Snape mit einer schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit Zutaten abwog, zerschnitt, zerstampfte und zu der erforderlichen Substanz zusammenbraute. 

Sein alter Zaubertränkelehrer hatte einmal zu Dumbledore gesagt, dass Snape einer seiner begabtesten Schüler war. Jetzt sah der Direktor warum dies so war. In Rekordzeit konnte Severus die komplizierten Tränke erschaffen. Er war ein Meister, ein Meister der Zaubertränke. 

"Gibt es zum 'kalten Tod' auch ein Gegenmittel?", fragte er als Snape gerade vorsichtig im Kessel rührte.

Dass es der gleiche Kessel war, in dem er vor einigen Tagen seinen eigenen Tod zusammengebraut hatte, schien ihn wenig zu stören. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Snape sah auf, bleich, die Wangen eingefallen, er sah aus wie der lebendige Tod. "Es gibt ein Gegenmittel Herr. Es muß jedoch innerhalb von fünf Minuten eingenommen werden."

"Aha." Dumbledore ging an den Regalen entlang, Snape war wieder in eine fiebrige Geschäftsamkeit verfallen. Zielsicher bereitete er die letzten Zutaten zu und griff schließlich nach einem Schöpflöffel. 

"Warum wird es eigentlich Kalter Tod genannt?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Es tötet nicht sehr schnell, der Tod tritt erst nach zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten ein, man hat das Gefühl zu erfrieren. Die Kälte steigt von den Füßen nach oben, wenn sie das Herz erreicht hat ist man tot", erklärte der Todesser und prüfte ein letztes Mal den Gifttrank. "Voldemort will, dass seine Opfer über ihre Fehler nachdenken bevor sie sterben. Er liebt es, die Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn die fünf Minuten verstrichen sind und sie wissen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt." 

Dumbledore wirbelte herum, Snape duckte sich. Verdammt er mußte sich mehr beherrschen, der Junge zuckte bei jeder schnelleren Bewegung von ihm zusammen. 

"Hast du es schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Albus vorsichtig.

Der Todesser nickte und sah zum Kessel. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. "Oft Herr. Zu oft." 

Damit ließ Dumbledore das Thema und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. In Gedanken versunken stand er an einem alten Lesepult und blätterte in den Aufzeichnungen eines längst vergessenen Zauberers. Der Mond stieg höher und die Kerzen im Raum brannten langsam nieder.

"Herr, wollt Ihr auch das Gegenmittel?", sprach eine Stimme neben ihm.

Der alte Mann drehte sich um. Severus stand hinter ihm, völlig ruhig und entspannt. "Ja Bitte." 

Snape verbeugte sich tief und kehrte zu dem Kessel zurück. Dumbledore lächelte. 'Na wenigstens traut er sich jetzt mich anzusprechen.' 

Das Gegenmittel ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Soweit Albus sehen konnte war das Brauen des Gegenmittels schwieriger als das des Giftes. Severus verwendete mehr Zeit mit dem Abmessen der Zutaten und wirkte noch konzentrierter. Zu guter Letzt füllte er das Gegengift in eine große Glasflasche ab und beschriftete sie. Das Gift und das Wahrheitsserum, welches er zu aller erst gebraut hatte, füllte er in kleiner Flaschen ab und wickelte sie sorgfältig in einige alte Tücher ein. Die Flammen erloschen unter dem Kessel.

"Fertig?", fragte der alte Mann und sah auf die zwei eingeschlagenen Flaschen und nahm vorsichtig die Große mit dem Gegengift.

"Ja Herr." Snape starrte auf den Tisch.

Er hatte es wieder geschafft. In Rekordzeit hatte er sein Arbeitspensum erfüllt und jetzt wurden ihm die Knie weich. Er wankte und sofort spürte er die starke Hand von Dumbledore an seinem Arm. Ungewohnte Kraft durchströmte ihn und vertrieb die aufkommende Schwärze der Bewußtlosigkeit. Bei all seiner Konzentration war ihm nicht aufgefallen wie erschöpft er war.

"Zeit dass wir gehen", flüsterte sein Herr.

Er brachte nur noch ein Nicken zustande. 

"Ich nehme die Tränke mit." 

Severus wollte sich von Dumbledore los machen und allein zurück in das Büro des Direktors gehen. Nur niemandem zur Last fallen. Doch hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, er fiele ihm nicht zur Last? Der alte Mann ließ ihn kurz los, packte die drei Flachen in eine alte Tasche und hängte sie sich um die Schulter. Snape war zur Tür gestolpert und lehnte nun wartend an der Mauer.

"Komm stütz dich auf mich, so kommen wir schneller wieder nach oben." Dumbledore griff nach seinem Arm.

Es war logisch, so kamen sie schneller durch die Schule und die Gefahr gesehen zu werden war geringer, doch stützte man sich so einfach auf seinen Herrn? Bevor er verneinen konnte hatte der alte Mann ihn am Arm genommen und führte ihn durch das Schloß. Die Flaschen klirrten leise in der Tasche. Snape hoffte, dass sie bald das Büro erreichen würden, seine Knie wurden immer weicher und die Schwäche der Nachwirkungen stellte sich wieder ein. Jetzt konnte er sich wirklich ausruhen, er hatte die Tränke für Voldemort und für seinen Herrn das Gegengift. Diesmal merkte er sich das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro, Marzipanschnecken. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hoch und er war dankbar, als Dumbledore ihn direkt und ohne Umschweife zum Bett führte, doch...

"Wo schlaft Ihr?", fragte er besorgt als Dumbledore ihm half die Schuhe auszuziehen.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ruh dich aus", befahl Dumbledore und irgendwie hatte Snape das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore froh war einen Befehl zu geben. Severus nickte, Befehle stellte man nicht in Frage, man führte sie aus, auch wenn es nur darum ging sich auszuruhen. Gehorsam legte er sich in das Bett und entspannte sich. 

Dumbledore war wirklich das erste Mal froh, dass Snape Befehle nicht in Frage stellte. Zufrieden stellte er fest wie er die Augen schloß und schon kam der Atem tief und ruhig. Der Junge brauchte Ruhe. Wozu andere einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht gebraucht hätten, hatte Snape nur wenige Stunden benötigt. Drei so schwierige Tränke zu brauen war mehr als anstrengend. Es waren noch einige Stunden hin bevor es hell wurde. Dumbledore nahm einige Wolldecken und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Er konnte hier schlafen, obwohl seine alten Knochen eher mit dem Bett vorlieb genommen hätten. Eine Weile lauschte er noch in das nächtliche Schloß, bis er einschlief. 

Snape schlief ruhig und ohne Träume. Im Schlaf konnte sich sein Körper von den Schmerzen erholen, sie beinahe vergessen. Viel Schlaf war ihm nicht vergönnt, ein wohlbekanntes Brennen kam von seinem Unterarm. Er stöhnte, nein bitte nicht! Nur etwas Ruhe noch! Ein paar Stunden! Mehr wollte er doch nicht. Der dunkle Lord wußte doch von den Nachwirkungen und hatte bestimmt mit eingerechnet, dass Snape noch einige Stunden Ruhe brauchte. Voldemort war das Wohl seiner Todesser egal und Severus Snape erfuhr es am eigenen Leib. 

Müde und abgekämpft rollte er sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen. Das Dunkle Mal brannte rot und warnend auf seinem Unterarm. Zeit, dass er ging. Die Sonne war dabei den Himmel für den Tag zurück zu erobern. Besser jetzt als später, mit Kindern in den Schloßgängen war es schwerer unerkannt in den Wald zu gehen. Ein letztes Mal schloß er die Augen und stand dann auf. Der Direktor schlief auf dem Sofa. Ganz leise zog sich Snape die Schuhe an, er hatte in voller Kleidung geschlafen, und zog sich den schwarzen Umhang über. Nur kein Laut von sich geben. Vorsichtig griff er nach den zwei Flaschen für Voldemort und ging auf den Direktor zu. Er fiel auf die Knie und küßte zum Abschied dessen Rocksaum, der unter der Decke hervorlugte. Als er aufsah, blickte er in die strahlend blauen Augen von Dumbledore. Sein Herr war wach.

"Pass auf dich auf!", murmelte er und Snape nickte. 

So schnell es ging verließ er das Schloß und ging zu seiner Senke im Wald, nicht ahnend, dass der Halbriese Hagrid ihm folgte.

Hagrid war nachdenklich geworden. Zusammen mit seinem Hund Thoa hatte er das neue Revier aufgesucht. Es lang am Rande der Schutzzone von Hogwarts und Zauberer konnten von dort aus apparieren. Er sah Snape aus dem Schloß kommen und ihm kam ein Verdacht. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ihm keiner zugetraut hätte zog Hagrid sich an und schlich dem Todesser nach. Er brauchte Gewissheit. Wenn dieses neue Revier der Apparierplatz des Todessers Snape war, so konnte es sein, dass er seine Kollegen von dort aus auf das Schloß zuführen konnte. Im sicheren Abstand ging er Snape nach, der sich kein einziges Mal umblicke. Hagrid kannte den Wald besser als er und so konnte er, wenn er wollte, sich beinahe lautlos in ihm bewegen. Schon von weitem konnte er den umgestürzten Baum erkennen, der am Rand der Senke gestanden hatte. Er war bald da! Jetzt duckte er sich und schlich am Baumstamm entlang auf die Senke zu. Snape stand tatsächlich darin und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Dann plötzlich, mit einem leisen Plopp war er verschwunden. Hagrid richtete sich wieder auf, er hatte den Apparierplatz von Snape tatsächlich gefunden. Der Wildhüter sah sich um, ein ungemütlicher Platz ohne Schutz vor dem Wind, bis auf die Baumwurzeln, die in den Himmel ragten. Hagrid beschloß diesen Platz im Auge zu behalten und während er zurück zu seiner Hütte stampfte setzte der erste Schnee ein. Dankbar dachte er an seinen großen Vorrat an Feuerholz und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass eine gute Flasche Wein auf ihn zu Hause wartete.

Der Dunkle Lord zeigte sich angenehm überrascht, dass Snape ihm das Gift und das Wahrheitsserum bringen konnte. Als Belohnung würde er Snape die nächsten Tage nicht zu sehr belasten und er könnte sich etwas entspannen. 

In dieser Zeit sammelte Snape so viele Informationen wie möglich und brachte sie Dumbledore. Dieser wiederum war froh seinen Schützling in so guter Verfassung zu sehen, obwohl Snape einmal zusammen brach als ihn die Nachwirkungen einholten. Hagrid blieb bei seiner Beobachtung und teilte sein Wissen über den geheimen Apparierplatz mit niemandem. So ging es mehrere Tage und der Schnee überdeckte bald das Land ringsum um Hogwarts.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 Warnungen 

Siehe ich gebe dir diese vortrefflichen Ratschläge Prüfe sie in deinem Herzen.

(Ani)

Es war drei Wochen vor Weihnachten und draußen vor dem Fenster von Dumbledores Büro fegte ein Schneesturm vorbei, als Hagrid mit einer völlig unterkühlte Eule mit einem Brief hereingestapft kam. 

Der Direktor nahm ihr den Brief ab und reichte sie wieder Hagrid.

"Nur ein Verrückter schickt seine Briefe in diesem Sturm los", murmelte Hagrid und packte die Eule unter seinen dicken Mantel, ein leises Schuhunen bestätigte dass es der Eule in dem Mantel gefiel. 

"Oder die Nachricht ist wirklich wichtig. Danke Hagrid." Damit entließ der Direktor den Wildhüter, wissend dass die Eule in besten Händen war.

Albus rückte seine Brille zurecht und begann zu lesen.

__

iWerter Dumbledore,

heute war ich Zeuge einer sehr beunruhigenden Sitzung im Zaubereiministerium. Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist Bartemius Crouch nahezu versessen darauf Todesser zu fangen. Als Leiter für Sicherheit hat er heute dem Inneren Gremium einen Entwurf vorgelegt, dass die Auroren nun auch die Unverzeihlichen und Verbotenen Flüche benützen sollten. Sie können sich vorstellen wie erschrocken ich war, als meine Kollegen dem Antrag zustimmten. Ich dachte Sie sollten es wissen, da Ihre Informationen, die Sie mir in letzter Zeit zukommen lassen, die Vermutung nahe legen, dass einer Ihrer Informanten eine der möglichen Zielpersonen sein könnte. Die Erlaubnis ist ab heute gültig und Sie können sich vorstellen, dass einige der Auroren nur darauf gewartet haben es den Todessern mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Ein Freund/i

Dumbledore seufzte und setzte frustriert die Brille ab. Jetzt war es also geschehen, das wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte war eingetroffen. Das Ministerium schlug mit der gleichen dunklen Magie zurück, mit der Voldemort sie angriff. Ein Freund. Wenn man ein Netzwerk von Spionen aufbaute, mußte man sich bewußt sein, dass nicht alle genannt werden wollten und erst recht nicht mit Namen unterschrieben, falls die Posteule abgefangen wurde. 

Dumbledore verbrannte den Brief sofort, es war besser wenn keiner diese Post zu sehen bekam. Das Pergament verschrumpelte im Kohlebecken und zerfiel schließlich zu Asche. Diese Nachricht war wirklich schlecht. Er hoffte, dass Severus Snape heute Nacht kam, so dass er seinen Spion sofort warnen konnte. 

Der Tag zog sich dahin, zwei Hufflepuffs wurden zu ihm gebracht, da sie mit einem Slytherin gestritten hatten, mit dem Erfolg, dass dieser nun seit zwei Stunden rückwärts ging und nicht nur das, er sprach auch alles rückwärts! Als die zwei Drittklässler begannen sich zu verteidigen hörte ihr Direktor nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, so waren sie nicht minder überrascht, als sie mit je 10 Punkten Abzug für ihr Haus zurück zum Unterricht geschickt wurden. Nachdem die Schüler aus seinem Büro gegangen waren, begann er nervös auf- und abzulaufen. Seit Snape ihm Bericht erstatte hatte sich Albus Dumbledore dies angewöhnt. Manchmal kniete Snape während er sprach und Dumbledore wanderte dann vor seinen Augen auf und ab. Manchmal stand er auch und sprach mehr mit dem Boden als mit ihm. 

Doch auf eins war Dumbledore stolz, Snape sprach ihn auch ungefragt auf bestimmte Dinge an, ein kleiner Fortschritt! Das mit dem Knien, daran mußten sie erst noch arbeiten, es brauchte Zeit. Zum Abendessen mußte Dumbledore gehen, doch selbst die Schüler bemerkten wie abwesend ihr Direktor an diesem Abend war. Die Hufflepuffs schoben es auf den Zwischenfall mit den Slytherin. Die Slytherin dachten, dass der Direktor nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte wegen der niedrigen Strafe, und die zwei anderen Häuser dachten gar nichts, sondern waren mehr damit beschäftigt zu wetten wer das nächste Quidditsch-Match gewann. 

"Albus geht es dir nicht gut?" frage Minerva McGonagall besorgt an seiner Seite. 

Dumbledore lächelte die zweite Direktorin von Hogwarts an, die gute Minerva machte sich immer Sorgen. Er sah in das strenge Gesicht der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin und erwiderte: "Ach ich dachte nur über die Hufflepuffs nach. Das ist alles. Ist doch komisch, da kommen zwei Schüler separat auf einen Zauber der alles rückwärts gehen läßt."

So ganz wollte seine Kollegin dies nicht glauben und Dumbledore ging unter einem Vorwand zurück in sein Büro. Sollten doch die Lehrer und Schüler denken was sie wollten, er hatte diesmal wirklich wichtigere Sorgen, als einen rückwärts sprechenden und gehenden Slytherin-Schüler! 

Er raunte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und ging die Treppe nach oben. Verbotene Flüche! Nicht nur das gefangene Todesser verschwanden, jetzt auch noch das! Die verschwundenen Gefangenen bereiteten Dumbledore Kopfzerbrechen, sie tauchten drei vier Tage nach ihrer Verhaftung nicht mehr auf. Plötzlich hieß es: Ein Todesser? Hier? Nein vor vier Tagen wurde der abgeholt! Keiner kümmerte sich um sie und jeder schien froh zu sein, wenn einer weniger unter ihnen weilte. Dumbledore riss die Tür auf, trat in sein Büro und schlug sie mit Schwung wieder zu. Zum Glück waren alle beim Essen, denn die Tür war aus schweren Holz und wenn man sie zuschlug hörte man das mindestens zwei Stockwerke weit! 

Wenig später wünschte Albus er hätte es nicht getan. Snape sah ihn erschrocken an! Sein Spion hatte sich während der Essenszeit in sein Büro geschlichen. Sofort fiel er auf die Knie und drückte die Stirn auf den Boden. Ein wütender Dumbledore mußte anscheinend eine sehr erschreckende Erscheinung sein. Der alte Mann biss sich auf die Lippen, selten hatte er die Beherrschung verloren und das hatte er nun davon, einen verängstigten Todesser. Die Arbeit von Wochen war dahin. 

"Verdammt!" fluchte der Direktor leise.

Das war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Er lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür und sammelte sich. Snape konnte wirklich nichts dafür, dass er in einer solchen Stimmung war. Müde sah er auf den kauernden Todesser herunter. "Entschuldige."

Snape drückte weiterhin die Stirn auf den Boden und schwieg.

'Okay', dachte Dumbledore, 'zurück zur Routine.' 

"Was gibt es Neues?" fragte er sachlich und ging an Snape vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch. Es hatte keinen Sinn dem Todesser zu befehlen aufzustehen, dafür hatte dieser im Moment zu viel Angst. 

"Herr, morgen sollen die Longbottoms überfallen werden", sagte der kniende Mann kurzangebunden und hob leicht den Kopf.

Dumbledore seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. "Warum jetzt die Longbottoms? In letzter Zeit konzentriert er sich doch auf die Auroren!"

"Herr. Frank Longbottom ist einer."

Dumbledore sprang auf. "WIE BITTE?"

Snape zuckte zusammen und rutschte einen Meter auf Knien zurück antwortete jedoch: "Ja Herr. Er hat sich vor drei Wochen beworben und ist angenommen worden."

Frank Longbottom! Dumbledore kannte ihn, er war ein Jahr vor Snape aus der Schule abgegangen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den gut gebauten Frank Longbottom, er hatte sich unsterblich in die junge Evelyn verliebt und sie später auch geheiratet. Frank war zwar ein guter Schüler gewesen und zeigte auch etwas Begabung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber SO gut war er auch nicht. Was wollte sich Frank damit beweisen? 

Snape war zu tiefst erschrocken, noch nie hatte er Dumbledore so wütend gesehen. Die Macht, die er ausstrahlte, war normalerweise ruhig, fliesend, heilend, doch jetzt war sie sengend, vernichtend. Was hatte seinen Herrn so wütend gemacht? Vorsichtshalber hatte er einen Meter mehr zwischen sich und den Direktor der Schule gebracht, nicht dass es viel nützte, wenn Dumbledore wollte, konnte er ihm auch aus 100 Meter Entfernung einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Der bevorstehende Angriff auf den neuen Auroren Longbottom kam für Snape nicht überraschend. Voldemort versuchte unter ihren Reihen auch Anhänger zu finden, doch die Auroren waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, keiner verriet das Ministerium. Offiziell jedenfalls und wenn, dann ließ Voldemort sie es nicht wissen. 

Dumbledore schien plötzlich nicht mehr da, irgendwie abwesend. Snape schwieg und drückte wieder die Stirn auf den kalten Boden. Langsam verkrampften sich seine Rückenmuskeln, vor zwei Tagen hatte er wieder einen Anfall hinter sich gebracht und seine Muskeln streikten immer noch bei bestimmten Bewegungen. Er ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz, jetzt hieß es, seinen Herrn nur nicht reizen, keine Grund für eine Bestrafung zu geben. Auch wenn Dumbledore nie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf ihn los ließ, hieß es bei den Muggel nicht, sag niemals nie? 

"Bitte Severus steh auf, ich bin nicht auf dich wütend." Jetzt klang Dumbledore wieder sanft und ruhig.

Langsam raffte sich Snape auf, seine Bewegungen mussten hölzern gewirkt haben, denn Dumbledore sprach besorgt weiter: "Schmerzen?" 

Sollte er lügen? Man log seinen Herrn nicht an und so nickte er.

"Nachwirkungen?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

"Verzeih, ich hätte daran denken sollen", seufzte der alte Mann betrübt.

Snapes Rücken stach immer noch, gegen die Schmerzen von Nachwirkungen half kein Mittel, kein Trank. Severus spürte, dass dieser Umstand Dumbledore nicht sehr glücklich machte, sein Herr sah es nicht gern, wenn andere Schmerzen hatten. Ein großer Unterschied zu Voldemort.

"War das alles?", fragte der Direktor.

Snape nickte.

"Dann solltest du wieder gehen, der Sturm soll Morgen noch schlimmer werden. Du wärst hier im Schloß gefangen und was das bedeutet brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen", sagte Dumbledore. Nein, eine weitere Ausführung bedurfte es nicht, wenn der Todesser nicht bei Voldemort erschien konnte er sich für mehrere Tage komplett vergessen.

Snape verbeugte sich tief und wandte sich um. Wenn er sich beeilte konnte er noch vor dem Ende des Abendessens aus dem Schloß sein.

"Severus?", erklang die Stimme hinter ihm, er stockte und drehte sich um.

"Das Ministerium hat die Unverzeihlichen freigegeben."

Der Todesser zuckte nicht zusammen, weder äußerlich, noch innerlich. DAS bedeutete Ärger und Probleme, kein Wunder das Dumbledore wütend war.

"Pass auf dich auf!" 

Mit diesen Worten im Ohr verschwand er aus dem Büro und wenig später auch aus dem Schloß. Der Wind trieb den Schnee vor sich her und Snape hatte Mühe durch den fast ein Meter hochliegenden Schnee zu seiner Senke zu gelangen. Die Unverzeihlichen, die Verbotenen Flüche! Jetzt hatte Voldemort das erreicht, was er wollte, er hatte das Ministerium auf sein Level gezogen. Jetzt kämpften sie gleich, gegen gleich. Snape watete durch eine besonders hohe Schneewehe, sein Rücken schmerzte, was er jetzt brauchte war eine heiße Dusche so bald er in seine Wohnung kam. Endlich sah er seine Senke, schlitterte auf deren Grund und war wenige Sekunden später verschwunden.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 Planänderung 

Pläne sind vortrefflich, wenn man sich daran hält!

Unbekannt

Severus schälte sich so schnell es ging aus seinen Kleidern und ging sofort unter die Dusche. Sein Rücken schmerzte und je schneller er unter warmes Wasser kam um so besser. Er drehte nur heiß auf und als das Wasser endlich über seinen Rücken rann, ließen die Schmerzen etwas nach. Wie so oft bei dieser Warmwassertherapie verließen ihn die Kräfte und irgendwann fand er sich sitzend in der Duschkabine wieder. Manchmal war er einfach unter dem Wasser eingeschlafen bis alles warme Wasser aufgebraucht war und die Kälte ihn geweckt hatte. 

Die Muskeln entspannten sich und er sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen. Wärme und diese eigentümliche Ruhe, die durch den Vorhang des plätschernden Wassers geschützt wurde. Er wäre viel lieber bei Dumbledore geblieben, hätte sogar wieder auf dem Boden geschlafen, als hierher zurück zu kehren. Sein Herr hatte jedoch Recht, Voldemort rief wieder öfter nach ihm und seit neuesten auch am Tag, und da konnte er schlecht das Schloß verlassen. 

Das heiße Wasser ging langsam in eine erträgliche Wärme über. Er war so müde, so unendlich müde. Mit einer Hand griff er nach den Hähnen und sofort verschwand der warme Vorhang aus Wasser. Immer noch triefend naß schleppte er sich zu seiner Matratze und ließ sich darauf fallen. Nur ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Er rollte sich in eine der vielen alten Decken ein und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Draußen vor den Fenstern begann der Schneesturm sich weiter aufzubauschen. Die Muggel-Meteorologen sprachen davon, dass man in den nächsten 48 Stunden den schlimmsten Blisard der letzten 50 Jahre erleben würde. 

So richtig hell wollte es an diesem Morgen nicht werden, als Severus Snape von einer ihm wohlbekannten Stimme geweckt wurde.

"Giftmischer wach auf!" 

Snape stöhnte auf, Lucius Malfoy, was wollte der hier?

"Was für ein Loch hier." 

Das wurde ja noch schöner, Rosier, Evan Rosier. Snape öffnete die Augen und sah die zwei Todesser an, die neben seiner Matratze standen. Lucius sah sich etwas pikiert um und Rosier hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund, als stände er inmitten eines Müllberges. Dabei achtete Snape darauf, dass nichts irgendwo verschimmelte oder gar verweste. 

"Was wollt ihr?" stöhnte er und schloß wieder die Augen.

"He, nicht einschlafen. Es gab eine Planänderung!" Malfoy stieß ihn vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an. Snape drehte sich weg, blinzelte jedoch zu dem jungen Mann mit dem strohblonden Haaren hoch.

"Planänderung?" fragte Severus.

"Ja Planänderung. Voldemort will, dass du uns zu den Longbottoms begleitest." Malfoy grinste als er sah welche Wirkung Voldemorts Namen auf Snape hatte. Dieser wurde etwas bleicher als sonst und etwas wie Demut und Leere schlich sich in seine Augen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Voldemort ihn wieder auf Zauberer und Muggel ansetzte. In den letzten Wochen war er mehr Beobachter gewesen, transportierte Briefe von einer Person zur anderen (Natürlich bekam Dumbledore immer eine Abschrift davon) oder braute Tränke zusammen (Wenn ein Gift darunter war, bekam Dumbledore das Gegengift), jetzt setzte man ihn wieder auf Menschen an. 

"Komm zieh dich an, wenn du noch hier irgendwo saubere Sachen hast." Lucius sah nun nicht mehr pikiert aus, sondern war sichtlich abgestoßen.

"So sieht's bei dir wohl nicht aus?" frage Snape als er die Truhe öffnete und zu aller Überraschung saubere Kleidung hervorangelte.

"Nein. In einem solchen Loch lebe ICH nicht!" Lucius war immer direkt gewesen und scherte sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer. Einmal hatte er sogar behauptet Snape hätte gar keine Gefühle, und wenn, dann würde er nur Schmerz und Angst kennen. Wie sehr er sich da täuschte, nun kannte er auch Stärke, die half, aufbaute, dank Dumbledore. Snape verschwand, immer noch in eine Decke eingewickelt, ins Badezimmer und zog sich an. Malfoy ging wohl davon aus, dass er nichts hörte. Snape hörte jedoch genau, was er zu Evan sagte.

"Unser Severus, du wirst sehen Evan. Gib ihm einen Befehl und er führt ihn aus. Ein wahrer Diener Voldemorts!" 

"So viel Unterwürfigkeit in einer Person habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Da sind ja Hauselfen rebellischer!", murmelte Evans, und es hörte sich außerdem so an, als ob er ein Buch hochnahm.

"Ja, aber deshalb will Voldemort ihn bei uns haben. Severus wird die Befehle ausführen bis zum Letzten. Hat schon seine Vorteile, so einen dabei zu haben", spottete Malfoy.

"So, und welchen?"

"Man muß nicht auf sie achten und muß wegen ihnen keinem Rechenschaft ablegen. Sie sind nichts wehrt."

Evans lachte bei den Worten von Malfoy rau. " Das ist gut. Wer kommt noch mit?"

Den Rest wollte Severus nicht mehr hören, er wußte genug. Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht zu lauschen gebraucht, Malfoy hatte diese Rede zu oft auch in seiner Gegenwart gehalten. In voller Montur ging er in das Wohnzimmer zurück und sah die anderen zwei fragen an.

"Ok dann mal los. Wir holen noch zwei andere ab. Zum späten Nachmittag hin sollen wir dann bei den Longbottoms auftauchen", sprach Malfoy und warf Severus die Adresse der zwei neuen Todesser zu, die sie begleiten sollten. 

Er kannte die Adresse und apparierte direkt dorthin.

Das Haus der Longbottoms lag etwas außerhalb eines Muggel-Dorfes. Die fünf Todesser hatten sich auf einer Anhöhe versteckt und warteten darauf, dass es später Nachmittag wurde. Der Schnee wirbelte nur so durch die Luft und das Haus war nur ein Schatten in der Ferne. Niemand beschwerte sich über die Kälte und den eisigen Wind. Die zwei neuen Todesser kannte Severus Snape nicht, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, keiner von ihnen kannte die Namen aller Todesser. Voldemort hatte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme eingeführt. Wenn einer von ihnen fefasst wurde und man ihn zwang Namen preiszugeben, so konnte der Todesser nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Gefolgsleute verraten. Die zwei Neuen waren noch recht jung, jünger als Severus und hatten noch das Feuer in den Augen, das bei Snape schon lange verloschen war. 

Plötzlich regte sich Lucius. "Es ist Zeit."

Im Haus waren die Lichter angegangen und die Todesser-Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Severus sollte mit einem der Neuen durch die Hintertür ins Haus gelangen, während Lucius mit dem anderen durch die Vordertür gingen. Evan Rosier achtete darauf, dass keiner der Longbottoms durch ein Fenster oder eine verborgene Tür verschwand und Hilfe holte. Der Neue knackte den Fluch um das Schloß im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. 

Snape wusste, dass dieser Überfall zum Scheitern verurteilt war, die Longbottoms waren schon längst verschwunden und das Licht war sicher irgendeine Muggelautomatik. Die zwei dunklen Gestalten huschten durch die Küche in das anliegende Wohnzimmer. Muggelhäuser waren immer nach dem gleichen Schema gebaut und so leicht zu durchschauen. Während der junge Todesser panthergleich durch die Gegend schlich, hatte Snape einen ruhigeren Gang. Er hielt nichts von übertriebener Rumschleicherei, wenn es nichts gab wovor man sich verstecken mußte. In Hogwarts, da mußte man vorsichtig sein, es war ein magisches Gebäude und beherbergte auch magische Wesen, aber hier? Was war hier schon magisch? Frank Longbottom hatte sich allen Anschein nach viel Mühe gegeben, dass alles wie bei den Nichtmagiern aussah. Teilnahmslos sah Snape sich im Wohnzimmer um, eine Tischlampe war angegangen und wie vermutet hing eines dieser Muggelzeitgeräte am Kabel. Vom ersten Stock hörte er wie Lucius und sein Kumpan die Zimmer durchsuchten. Sein Partner schnaubte enttäuscht und nahm sich sofort den Keller vor. Snape lächelte matt. Wieder eine Zaubererfamilie gerettet und wieder eine herbe Enttäuschung für Voldemort. Das Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen, armer Lucius! Als Anführer der Gruppe mußte er die Konsequenzen tragen. Um nicht aufzufallen durchsuchte er die Wandschränke im Erdgeschoß. Gerade begutachtete ein Muggelgerät, als vor dem Haus die Hölle losbrach. Ein Lichtblitz schoß quer über den Rasen, zersplitterte an einem Baum. Es steckte so viel Magie dahinter, dass er selbst durch den Schneesturm zu sehen war. Anscheinend hatten einige Auroren beschlossen ihre neuen Freiheiten auszuprobieren und diese Gruppe von Todessern festzusetzen. Der Todesser aus dem Keller kam heraufgestürmt und sah sich hektisch um, dann schloß er die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

'Vergiss es', dachte Snape.

Kurz nach dem Lichtblitz hatte sich diese eigentümliche Schwere aufgebaut, ein Apparierschutz. Sie waren im Haus gefangen oder mußten auf traditionelle Art fliehen. Der jüngere Mann sah Snape nun panisch an. Dieser machte nur eine beruhigende Handbewegung und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Er hatte schon so viele Muggelhäuser überfallen und kannte ihre Bauweise und auch ihre unbeabsichtigten geheimen Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Wo es Keller gab mußte es auch Kellerfenster geben, die groß genug waren, um unerkannt und außerhalb der Schußlinie zu entkommen. 

Gerade wollte er den Todesser anweisen zurück in den Keller zu gehen, als der zweite Neuling die Treppe vom ersten Stock herunter kam.

"Die sind überall! Malfoy hatte einen Portschlüssel, er sagte du bringst uns raus!", keuchte er.

Snape schloß die Augen, Portschlüssel! Natürlich, Malfoy sorgte immer vor und wenn es darum ging seine Haut in Sicherheit zu bringen, kam zuerst ER, dann seine junge Frau und dann lange lange nichts. Frei nach dem Todesser-Motto, kümmere dich nur um dich selbst! 

"Kommt..." Snape wurde durch das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Holz unterbrochen.

Die drei in schwarze Kutten gehüllte Personen sahen erschrocken zur Eingangstür um. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", brüllte jemand und der Todesser, der rechts neben Snape stand, ging zu Boden.

Er wusste, dass der Junge schon tot war, bevor er auf den Boden auftraf. 

"STUPOR!" brüllte der andere Jüngere und schickte den ersten Auroren, der durch die Tür kam, mit dem Schockzauber zu Boden. 

Wie der nun tote Mann gesagt hatte, waren sie umzingelt und es war so als ob ein Damm gebrochen worden war. Die Auroren jagten einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch nach dem anderen quer durch den Raum, es war als ob jemand ein Feuerwerk im Haus entfacht hatte. Die Reflexe von Snape ließen ihn nicht im Stich, geschickt wich er einem Lichtblitz aus und suchte hinter einem schweren Schrank Deckung. Da zersplitterte auch die Hintertür und die zwei übrig gebliebenen Todesser sahen sich an. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15. *Ars Moriendi* 

Mein war das Gestern, ich kenne das Morgen

Sarkophagtext, Spruch 335 A 

Severus Snape sah gerade noch in die schreckensweiten Augen des Jungen, als ein weiterer Fluch durch den Raum schoss und den Jungen quer durch den Raum flog und gegen eine Wand krachte. Es gab ein häßliches Geräusch als der Todesser gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und die Blutspur, die er hinterließ, sagte Snape, dass auch er nicht mehr zu retten war. Die Küchentür wurde aufgestoßen und Snape sah in die haßerfüllten Augen eines Auroren. Ein Fluch traf auch ihn und noch während er quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde, traf ihn ein zweiter Fluch. Er war nicht gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden, sondern kam schlitternd vor den Füßen der Auroren zum Halten, die im Eingangsbereich standen. Ein unförmiges Bündel aus schwarzem Stoff mit etwas Menschlichen darin.

"Verdammt Peter pass auf, auf wen du diesen Abschaum schleuderst!" fluchte der Auror, vor dessen Füße Snape lag. 

"Lebt das Schwein noch?" fragte dieser Peter.

Snape spürte wie er mit einer Fußspitze auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, er hustete und spürte sofort, wie sich etwas Warmes in seinem Mund sammelte. Blut. Was immer der zweite oder der erste Fluch gewesen war, es hatte seine Lungen verletzt.

"Ja, das Ding lebt noch." Es lag so viel Verachtung in der Stimme, da kamen ihm selbst Hagrids Worte wie ein Lob vor.

Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und sah über sich die Auroren stehen. Es war eine Gruppe von fünf vielleicht acht Auroren und Mordlust stand in ihren Augen. Severus kannte diese Blicke, er hatte sie schon zu oft bei Voldemort gesehen.

"Und bei Bewusstsein auch noch!" fauchte einer von ihnen.

Wieder hustete er und er spürte nun, wie das Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel rann. Da kam ein neues Gesicht hinzu, Frank Longbottom.

"Kennt einer von euch das da?" fragte der Auror namens Peter. Er bückte sich und riss grob den Kopf von Snape zurück. Jetzt bemerkte der Todesser auch wie etwas Warmes seine rechte Gesichtshälfte entlang lief.

"Nein zu viel Blut. Aber wen kümmerst? Bringen wir erst mal Ben hier raus, war nur ein Schockzauber, der ihn gestreift hat." 

Peter ließ den Kopf los und Snape stöhnte leise auf.

"Sollten wir nicht einen Heiler holen?" fragte Frank Longbottom zaghaft.

"Frank, für das da brauchen wir keinen Heiler. Soll es doch sterben." Einer der anderen Auroren klopfte Frank Longbottom auf die Schulter.

Das war Longbottom live, immer besorgt und immer sofort auf dem Weg einen Heiler zu holen, egal um wen es ging. Er ähnelte Dumbledore, überlegte Snape während er die Gesichter über sich betrachtete. 

"Kommt sehen wir uns die anderen an", meinte schließlich dieser Peter und verschwand mit den anderen Auroren aus Snapes Blickfeld. Nur Longbottom stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da und sah auf Snape herab.

"Zufrieden?" keuchte Snape zwischen zwei brennenden Atemzügen und spuckte noch mehr Blut.

Frank schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, während die anderen Auroren einen der jungen Todesser identifizieren konnten. So erfuhr Snape einen Namen. Daniel White. Sofort entbrannte eine Diskussion über die Familie White, ob Daniel allein gehandelt habe oder seine ganze Familie zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehörte. Der Teppich unter Snape färbte sich langsam blutrot. Jeder Atemzug war ein Kampf und jede Bewegung Qualen, die über jeden Folterfluch hinausgingen. Da hörte und spürte er Schritte, eine neue Gruppe von Männern betrat den Raum.

"Verdammt Peter was für eine Schweinerei war das hier?" fauchte eine für Snape wohlbekannte Stimme. Alastor Moody, unter den Todessern war er der gefürchtetste Auror, den das Ministerium hatte. Moody war hartnäckig und hatte ein Gefühl für Voldemorts Pläne. Einige Todesser stellten sogar die Vermutung an, dass er Gedanken lesen könne, was natürlich Unsinn war. Gedankenlesen konnte kein Zauberer, selbst Voldemort nicht.

"Ach Moody reg dich nicht so auf!" zischte Peter zurück. "Das Ministerium hat uns freie Hand gegeben, also warum es nicht ausnützen?"

Wieder Schritte und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Snape einen Blick auf Moody erhaschen. Der Auror war recht klein und das braune Haar zeigte schon einige grauen Strähnen, das Gesicht war ausdrucksstark und eine lange Narbe zog sich über die linke Wange. 

"Wir dürfen zwar die Unverzeihlichen jetzt verwenden, aber doch nicht um ein solches Gemetzel zu veranstalten!" sagte Moody streng.

Snape hustete und er sah wieder Moody. 

"Verdammt der hier lebt ja noch!" Sofort ließ er sich neben Snape auf die Knie fallen und dieser spürte wie seine Robe aufgerissen wurde.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus. Hat jemand schon einen Heiler gerufen?" Alastor sah sich um, doch keiner antwortete ihm. Nur Longbottom schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein."

"PETER!" brüllte Moody. "DAS ist MORD!"

"NA UND!?", brüllte dieser Peter zurück. "DIE MORDEN AUCH!" 

Moody sprang auf die Füße und drehte Snape den Rücken zu, Longbottom verschwand und kam mit einem Muggel-Erste-Hilfe-Kästchen zurück.

"GEH UND HOL EINEN HEILER!" schrie Moody seinen Kollegen an.

"Du kannst mich mal", fauchte Peter und stapfte aus dem Raum.

"Peter. Das kann dich deinen Job kosten", sagte Moody zuckersüß. 

Die Schritte erstarben. "Das würdest du nie wagen!"

"Stell mich nicht auf die Probe und jetzt hol einen Heiler!" Moody drehte sich wieder um und warf einen Blick auf Longbottom. 

Alastor Moody war wütend. Er war absolut gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Auroren, die Polizisten der Zaubererwelt, die gleichen dreckigen Tricks verwendeten wie Voldemorts Jünger. Nicht genug, dass die Todesser, die er gefangen hatte, nach einigen Tagen verschwanden, jetzt auch noch diese Sauerei hier. Das kleine Haus der Longbottoms glich einem Schlachtfeld und der noch überlebende Todesser starb, wenn er nicht schnell Hilfe bekam. Zuerst hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass dieser noch lebte, das Gesicht blutverschmiert, gerade noch dass man erkennen konnte, dass es noch ein menschliches Gesicht war, und unter dem schwarzen Knäuel an Kleidern hatte sich schon eine große Blutlache gebildet. Dann hatte der Todesser gehustet und Alastor sah, dass dieser Mann entgegen allen Erwartungen noch am Leben war. Da kam Longbottom, einer der neuen Auroren, mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten der Muggel, wie man sie oft in den Muggel-Autos fand. Es war wenig, aber allein die Geste zeigte ihm, dass Longbottom nicht in die Gruppe von Peter paßte. 

"Geben Sie mal her Longbottom", raunte Alastor ruhig und nahm das Kästchen entgegen.

"Es ist nicht viel Sir", meinte Frank Longbottom vorsichtig.

"Es ist mehr als Peter bereit war zu tun, Longbottom." Der ältere Auror sah wie Longbottom beschämt zu Boden sah. " He Frank, es ist nicht deine Schuld ok?"

Der junge Auror nickte.

"Gut und jetzt hilf mir. Hoffen wir, dass die Heiler schnell kommen." Moody holte Kompressen aus dem Kästchen und drückte es auf den Brustkorb des Todessers. Ein Kombinations-Fluch hatte den am Boden liegenden Mann getroffen und ein tiefer Riss ging quer über die Brust. Irgend eine Hauptader war am Schlüsselbein getroffen worden, denn aus dieser tiefen Wunde floss das meiste Blut. Moody wundert sich, dass dieser hier überhaupt noch lebte oder noch atmen konnte, denn die Rippen sahen auch nicht gut aus.

"Verdammt. Verdammt", fluchte er leise und drückte ein Tuch gegen die klaffende Wund am Schlüsselbein, aber es war einfach zu Blut.

Da, das Husten tief und röchelnd, Blut, das in dünnem Rinnsal aus dem Mund floss. Lunge auch verletzt. Konnte dieser hier überhaupt noch gerettet werden?

"Jetzt nur nicht aufgeben Junge", beschwor er den Todesser. "Hilfe ist unterwegs."

Diese tiefschwarzen Augen, die ihn ansahen, ungläubiges Staunen, Verwunderung. 

"Warum?" hauchte der Verletzte.

"Nicht sprechen", sagte Moody rauh, zur Haustür rief er: " WO BLEIBT DER HEILER?"

Tiefes scharfes Luftholen, ein leichtes Zittern, das den Körper nun erfasst hatte. Die Haut, die noch zu sehen war, wurde bleich und fast durchsichtig. Dieser Blick. Verdammt wo war der Heiler?! 

"Nicht aufgeben." Moody griff nach einer weiteren Kompresse und warf die Durchweichte auf die Seite. 

Longbottom starrte ihn nur an, es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er so was sah. Armer Junge, Moody hätte ihm das gerne erspart.

"Warum bist du hier Longbottom?" frage Moody.

"Peter meinte es sei wichtig, dass ich das hier sehe", antwortete dieser leise, "Meinte es sei witzig." 

"Witzig?!" schnaubte Moody angewidert. "Junge, du gehörst nicht hier her. Bestimmt nicht jetzt und erst recht nicht wenn das ganze in deinem Haus passiert ist."

Er spürte wie die Kompresse unter seinen Händen wieder durchweichte, warum hörte die Blutung nicht auf? Was war noch in dem Kombinations-Fluch gewesen? Die Augen des Todessers wurden glasig und schienen sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

Snape driftete davon. Eine eigentümliche Kälte erfasste ihn und die Stimmen wurden mal leiser mal wieder lauter. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, er sackte weiter in sich zusammen. Das Bild, das er sah, wurde unscharf. 

Moodys Stimme neben ihm. "Ich seh mal wo die Heiler bleiben. Drück das hier fest auf die Schulter." 

Der Boden bebte leicht als Moody ging, Longbottom der das Tuch hielt, strich ihm sanft einige schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

"Ich wollte das nicht", murmelte Frank. 

Snape hatte das Gefühl immer mehr in den Boden zu versinken, je länger er da lag, um so empfindlicher reagierten seine Sinne. Die Geräusche wurden intensiver, direkter, die Farben leuchtender und die Gerüche betörender. 

'Ist das so wenn man stirbt?', dachte Severus verwundert und drehte den Kopf. Im Eingang stand ein anderer Auror und flüsterte seinem Partner etwas zu, der Name Voldemort fiel und Snape lauschte.

"Verdammt noch mal drei weniger." 

"In letzter Zeit verlieren wir einfach zu viele. Voldemort wird nicht begeistert sein."

Auroren und Anhänger Voldemorts? Snape sah sie an, für kurze Zeit wurde sein Blick scharf und er merkte sich die Gesichter. Im nächten Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er diese Informationen wohl nie zu seinem Herrn bringen konnte. Der Druck des Apparierschutzes lag immer noch über dem Haus und er konnte nicht verschwinden.

"Warum ist immer noch dieser Schutz über dem Haus?" fragte Moodys Stimme.

"Der löst sich erst in ein paar Minuten auf. Der war für eine halbe Stunde gedacht." 

"Die Heiler kommen nicht durch, wie weit habt ihr den überhaupt gelegt?" 

"Über das ganze Dorf. Verflucht Moody sieh uns nicht so an, es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. So große Zauber halten nun mal eine Weile!"

"EINE HALBE STUNDE?! SEIT IHR WAHNSINNIG?! WAS WÄRE WENN EINER VON EUCH VERLETZT WÄRE?!" brüllte Moody und Snape drehte wieder den Kopf. Die Auroren grummelten etwas von einem nur leicht geschockten Kollegen, nichts dringendes. 

Dieses Gespräch ging ihn nichts mehr an. Selbst wenn er jetzt appariert wäre, hätten ihn die Auroren nach kurzer Zeit vielleicht gefunden. Er mußte sie los werden, irgendwie. Vielleicht fand man ihn im Wald und vielleicht hatte er noch genug Zeit eine Nachricht für Dumbledore zu hinterlassen. Die Auroren waren nicht mehr alle auf der Seite der Ministeriums. Noch während er nachdachte und um jeden Atemzug kämpfte kam Moody. Der ältere Auror sah irgendwie traurig aus und zutiefst enttäuscht.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er zu Snape.

Dieser hob die Hand, wollte Moody erklären, dass es nicht schlimm war, dass er sowieso sterben wollte, dass er nur darum trauerte, nicht mehr seinen Herrn warnen zu können. Alastor Moody nahm die blutverschmierte Hand ganz vorsichtig und hielt sie fest. Severus wollte es sagen, alles, doch nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch entkam seinen Lippen. 

"Ganz ruhig, es ist gleich vorbei", sagte Moody leise.

Vorbei. Sterben. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Kein Rufen mehr von Voldemort. Ruhe. Beruhige dich mein Herz, ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Beruhige dich Lunge, ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Beruhige dich Geist, denn bald bist du frei.

Moody hielt die Hand fest, sie war eiskalt. Die Heiler würden nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen. Der Junge starb und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Das Atmen kam tiefer, aber in immer längeren Abständen, immer längere. 

"Gleich ist es vorbei." Moody drückte die Hand, wenigstens sollte der hier nicht allein sterben. Wenn es nach Peter gegangen wäre, dann wäre dieser Todesser jämmerlich allein gelassen und ohne Würde gestorben. 

Ein letztes zitterndes Atemholen und dann das lange Ausatmen, bis alle Luft den Lungen entwichen war. Der Blick in den schwarzen Augen brach und der Todesser starrte ins Leere. Die Hand wurde in seiner schlaff und leblos, Alastor legte sie sachte ab. Es war vorbei. Vorsichtig drückte er die Augen des Todessers zu, schloß die Robe und ordnete sie. Auch diese Magier hatten eine Würde, die man nicht verletzen sollte. 

"Tut mir leid Junge. Es tut mir so leid", sagte Moody zu dem Toten.

Mit diesen Worten half er einem zutiefst verstörten Longbottom auf die Beine.

"Kommen Sie Longbottom, hier gibt es JETZT nichts mehr zu tun." Alastor Moody löschte das Licht hinter sich und übergab das grausige Bild der Dunkelheit.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ars Moriendi bedeutet so viel wie die Kunst des Sterbens. Man möge mir verzeihen mit der Übersetzung, aber ich bin kein Lateiner. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 Verzweiflung

Sie können nicht sprechen aus Frucht vor dem, dessen Name verborgen ist. Er ist in mir, ich kenne ihn, er ist mir nicht fremd. 

Sarkophagtext, Spruch 1130

Dumbledore sah besorgt aus und Hagrid, der wie ein übergroßer Wachhund hinter ihm stand, sah nicht minder besorgt aus.

"Und dann kam ich an und weißt du was ich gesehen habe Albus?" 

"Nein Moody, erzähl es mir", forderte Dumbledore den völlig aufgelösten Auroren auf.

"Es war das reinste Schlachtfeld Albus!" Alastor Moody ging vor Albus Dumbledore auf und ab. " Das reinste Schlachtfeld. Es sah aus als ob eine Gruppe Todesser gewütet hat und keine Auroren. Sieh uns an Albus. SIEH MICH AN! Wie tief sind wir gesunken?!" 

Alastor Moody war, nach dem er Frank Longbottom zu seiner Frau zurück gebracht hatte, direkt nach Hogwarts gekommen. Albus kannte Alastor schon sehr lange und die beiden waren gute Freunde, ab und zu unterschiedlicher Meinung, aber Freunde. Immer wenn Alastor reden wollte kam er zu Dumbledore, und wenn Albus reden wollte hörte ihm Alastor zu. Jetzt war es an dem Direktor zuzuhören. 

"Zwei waren schon tot als ich gekommen und der dritte ist mir unter den Händen weggestorben. Dieser Peter hat keinen Heiler, nicht mal einen Muggel-Arzt geholt. Der hätte den elendig verrecken lassen. JA Albus, verrecken, von sterben kann da keine Rede mehr sein!" Moody fuchtelte mir dem Finger in der Luft umher. "Verdammt, die zwei andern waren sehr jung, ich schätze gerade mal 18 oder 19 Jahre alt, die haben es nicht verdient." 

"Hätte es irgendeiner verdient? Wie alt war der dritte?", frage Dumbledore nach.

"Älter schätze ich, Mitte zwanzig warum?" Als Alastor den Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore sah setzte er hinzu: " Albus, von dem war nicht mehr viel übrig. Gesicht voll Blut, schlimme Verletzungen von einem Kombinations-Fluch. Da kann man das Alter schwer schätzen wenn so viele Verletzungen da sind." 

Der ältere Mann schwieg und starrte vor sich in die Leere. Beide Männer schwiegen einen Moment und Moody stoppte in seiner Auf und Ablauferei.

"Schwarz", sagte der Auror plötzlich.

"Wie bitte?" Dumbledore sah auf.

"Schwarze Augen und schulterlange Haare, sehr dünn. So sah er aus, und blasse Haut. Wobei die blasse Haut auch von dem Verletzungsschock gekommen sein konnte", beschrieb Alastor den Toten. 

Albus hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde aussetzen aus, sein alter Freund beschrieb Severus Snape. So viele Menschen mit schwarzen Augen und Haaren gab es selbst in der Zauberwelt nicht. Dumbledore hatte alle Zauberer in England in den letzten 40 Jahren gesehen und er erinnerte sich an jeden. Es gab vielleicht nur noch drei, vier andere die Severus ähnlich kämen.

"Albus stimmt was nicht?", fragte Moody besorgt.

"Wie? Nein, nein bitte fahr fort", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Also dieser Peter ist ein ganz ein faules Ei. So was gehört nicht auf den Posten eines Auroren..." So fuhr Moody noch Minute um Minute fort, Albus' Gedanken hingen aber ganz woanders. 

"Ja, so würde ich es machen, aber NEIN! Ich sag dir, mit den Auroren geht es bergab." Endlich ließ sich Moody auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Albus fallen. "Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir die neuen Todesser werden, wirklich!" 

Albus reichte dem Auroren eine Tasse Tee. "Was wirst du mit Longbottom machen?" 

"Danke!" Alastor nahm die Tasse. "Ich werde ihn zu meiner Gruppe versetzen lassen. Der Junge hat das Herz noch am rechten Fleck, hat das Gespür für gefährliche Situationen. So etwas brauche ich. Bei Peter ist der verloren und irgendwann ein seelisches Frack oder genau so krank."

Der Auror starrte in die Tasse. Dumbledore war sich nicht so sicher, ob Alastor wirklich die Tasse mit dem Tee sah. Plötzlich sprang der Auror auf und gab Albus die Tasse zurück. " Ich muß zurück, die Leichen identifizieren. Vielleicht finde ich ja heraus wer der eine war. Wir bleiben in Verbindung." 

Alastor nickte Hagrid kurz zu und ging aus dem Büro des Direktors. Der Wind pfiff nur so um das Schloß herum und rüttelte an den Fenstern, Dumbledore wurde es kalt. Als der Auror verschwunden war, sah sich Albus mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nach Hagrid um. Dieser wirkte versteinert und sah so erschüttert aus wie Albus sich fühlte.

"Er war´s bestimmt nicht Direktor", grummelte der Halbriese.

"Hoffen wir es. Nicht nach dem ...." Dumbledore stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände ab und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

"Nach dem was?", fragte der Halbriese, griff nach Teekanne und schenkte dem Direktor eine neue Tasse Tee ein, die alte war längst kalt geworden.

"Er vertraut mir Hagrid! Da ist zwar immer noch diese Konditionierung von Voldemort. Diese Angst vor Bestrafung, diese Unterwürfigkeit... Aber er vertraut mir!" Plötzlich drehte sich der Direktor zu dem Wildhüter um. "Hagrid, er glaubt ich bin sein neuer Herr! ICH und Besitzer eines Menschenlebens! ICH!" 

Er sah, dass sein Gegenüber genauso schockiert war, wie er es gewesen war. Hagrid haßte Snape und normalerweise verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, wenn es um Todesser ging, irgendwas hatte sich verändert. 

"Manchmal bewundere ich Alastor", murmelte Dumbledore. "Wenn er Probleme hat kann er zu mir kommen. Aber mit wem kann ich über Snape sprechen? Ohne dass derjenige ihn sofort an das Ministerium ausliefert? Er würde dort verschwinden wie alle anderen gefangenen Todesser. Ohne dass derjenige sofort angewidert ist von dem was er ist oder wie er sich verhält?" 

Jetzt sah der Direktor Hagrid offen an und so etwas wie leichte Verzweiflung glitzerte in seinen Augen. "Mit wem kann ICH darüber sprechen? Der große Dumbledore?" 

Hagrid nahm sich eine der noch frischen Teetassen, schenkte sich ein und ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben Dumbledore auf dem Boden nieder, denn die Stühle hier waren für ihn einfach zu klein. "Erzählen Sie es mir!" 

Gerade wollte Dumbledore ablehnen als Hagrid weiter sprach: "He, ich bin ein Halbriese! Bin im dritten Schuljahr von der Schule geflogen. Stapf so über das Schulgelände und halte den Wald in Ordnung. Wer käme auf die Idee, dass Sie mir von Snape erzählen?"

"Sie mögen ihn nicht Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore milde.

"Wer weiß? Ich kann ja meine Meinung noch ändern." Der Halbriese lächelte Dumbledore aufmunternd zu. 

Es war für Albus, als ob ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Der Wildhüter hatte Recht, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass er mit Hagrid über Snape den Todesser sprach? Er holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen, er ließ nichts aus. Albus berichtete von dem Selbstmordversuch, den Informationen (obwohl er hier keine genauen Angaben machte), wie er erfahren hatte, dass er nun Snapes neuer Herr war, von den Nachwirkungen und der Episode im Bad, dem Verhalten, das Snape an den Tag legte und letztendlich wie er sich fühlte.

"Es ist, als ob ich selber zu Voldemort werde, wenn Snape meine Robe küßt oder auf die Knie geht", endete Dumbledore leise und trank den kalten Tee. 

"Es ist der Preis", sagte Hagrid plötzlich. "Er hat Ihnen doch gesagt, jeder hat seinen Preis. Genauer gesagt, hat alles seinen Preis! Dafür, dass Sie Leben retten können, Informationen aus erster Hand haben, ist das der Preis. Vielleicht, mit der Zeit, wird er sich verändern." Und urplötzlich wirkte der Halbriese so alt und weise wie Dumbledore. "Es braucht Zeit. Wie heißt es bei den Muggel? Ein jegliches hat seine Zeit und alles Vorhaben unter dem Himmel hat seine Stunde."

"Das ist Poesie Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore verwundert.

Doch der Halbriese lächelte nur in seinen Bart. "Warten Sie es ab, es wird die Zeit kommen, da werden wir alle Hände voll zu tun haben Snape zu bremsen." 

***

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews!! Ich dachte mir nach dem "Mißtrauen" die 20 Review Grenze überschritten hat, melde ich mich hier. Also vielen Dank für das Lob! Und ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. W´erinaya


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17 Ahnungen

Das Herz des Menschen ist eine Gabe, hüte dich davor, es außer acht zu lassen.

Frei nach Amenemope

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Hagrid den Direktor der Schule verließ. Der Halbriese spürte, dass die letzten Gespräche für Dumbledore sehr wichtig gewesen waren. Albus Dumbledore hatte in Hagrid eine Person gefunden, mit der er über Sorgen und Kummer sprechen konnte, ohne den Zuhörer in größere Gefahr zu bringen, oder die Personen, um die es ging. Rubeus Hagrid wußte was die anderen von ihm hielten, er war der Waldhüter mehr nicht. Einige wenige trauten ihn sogar nicht über den Weg, da er ein Halbriese war und einen Hang zu gefährlichen Geschöpfen hatte. Moody, ja dem traute man zu, dass Dumbledore ihm alles erzählte, aber Hagrid? Der Wildhüter schob das Tor auf und stapfte durch den hohen Schnee zu seiner Hütte. Das Bild von Snape hatte sich in seinen Gedanken auf den Kopf gestellt. Was war er doch dumm gewesen, vorschnell hatte er über eine Person geurteilt, ohne die Hintergrund-Geschichte zu kennen. Hagrid schwor sich, dass so etwas nicht so schnell wieder geschehen würde. 

Der Wind tobte um ihn herum und er war froh um seinen dicken Pelzmantel und die Handschuhe. Selbst Thoas Bellen konnte er über den Sturm nicht hören, erst als er die Tür zu seiner Hütte öffnete. Der Hund sprang an ihm hoch und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Er mochte nicht so lange allein gelassen werden. Sofort fanden einige Schneeflocken den Weg ins Innere der Hütte, doch ihre Lebensdauer war kurz. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und schmolz den eingedrungenen Schnee in Sekundenschnelle. Hagrid stemmte sich gegen die Tür und verschloß sie mit einem festen Riegel. 

Als er so am Kamin saß und einen Humpen Bier trank dachte er nach. Snape war nicht tot, auch wenn Alastor ihn recht gut beschrieben hatte, irgendwas in Hagrid sagte ihm, dass dies nicht so war. Es war ein Gefühl, das Hagrid nicht beschreiben konnte. Thoa winselte im Schlaf und schlug mit den Pfoten aus.

"Na träumst wohl wieder von Mäusen?", lachte der Halbriese und beobachtete seinen träumenden Hund, der vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich lag. 

Hagrid gähnte und das Bier tat sein übriges. Gerade wollte er sich umziehen als es an der Tür rüttelte.

'Zu so später Stunde?', dachte Rubeus. 'Vielleicht ist Snape doch tot!'

Er legte den Riegel zurück, öffnete die Tür und sah sich einem aufgeregten Dumbledore gegenüber.

"ER IST WEG!", brüllte dieser über den Sturm hinweg.

Hagrid zog den Direktor in seine Hütte und schloß wieder die Tür. " Wie bitte?"

"Die Leiche ist weg! Gerade eben hat mich Alastor kontaktiert. Er sagte, die Leiche des dritten Todessers sei weg! Die im Ministerium sagen zwar sie hätten den Toten schon längst verbrannt und die Asche in alle Winde gestreut, aber HAGRID! Wissen Sie was das bedeuten kann!", sagte Dumbledore aufgeregt. 

Hagrid verstand und zog sich so sofort seine dicken Stiefel an. "Sie bleiben am Besten in der Schule Direktor, ich kenne den Wald besser als jeder andere."

"Wo wollen Sie suchen?", fragte Dumbledore und reichte ihm seinen dicken Pelzmantel.

"Ich hab da so eine Idee." Hagrid rollte noch eine Wolldecke zusammen und warf sie sich über die großen Schultern. " Hoffen wir, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist!" 

Der Wildhüter schnappte sich seine Armbrust und stampfte sofort in den Schneesturm hinein. Sein Hund war aufgewacht und blieb auf ein Handzeichen von Hagrid bei Dumbledore.

Der Schneesturm hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und Hagrid konnte gerade mal einen Meter weit sehen. Der Wildhüter achtete nicht auf die Sicht, selbst mit verbundenen Augen hätte er durch den Wald gehen können. Die Suche jedoch erschwerte es, Hagrid mußte nicht von Punkt A nach B gehen, nein er mußte jemanden finden und eine etwas bessere Sicht wäre ihm ganz recht gewesen. So hielt er eine Hand gegen den Wind, um wenigstens nicht allen Schnee ins Gesicht geblasen zu bekommen. Der Weg zur Senke war weit und mit den Schneewehen, die selbst einen Halbriesen bis zur Hüfte reichten, nicht gerade leicht zu erreichen.

Dumbledore starrte dem Wildhüter nach, Hagrid kannte den Wald wirklich besser als er. Aber was in der Zwischenzeit tun? Hagrids Hund hatte sich wieder vor dem Kamin zusammen gerollt. Der Direktor ging zurück in die Schule. Wenn Snape wirklich verletzt war, dann konnte man ihm wirklich nur dort helfen. Im Notfall mußte er Pomfrey holen und verdammt, wie sollte er ihr erklären was passiert war? Würde die Krankenschwester und Heilerin der Schule Snape an das Ministerium verraten? Dumbledore mußte das Risiko eingehen, er wandte sich in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Hagrid erreichte endlich den umgestürzten Baum. Er hatte gehofft, in der Senke wäre nicht ganz so viel Wind, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Der Sturm war hier sogar noch stärker und hatte meterhohe Schneewehen aufgetürmt. Wie sollte er hier einen Menschen finden? 

"SEVERUS SNAPE!", brüllte der Halbriese in die Senke.

Er schlitterte auf den Grund und schaute sich um. Wo war der Junge nur? Oder vielleicht hatte er sich woanders hin gerettet. Hagrid sah sich hektisch um, dann konnte er nichts für ihn tun, er kannte doch nur diese Stelle. Hatte der Todesser einen anderen Platz aufgesucht? 

"HAGRID HIER!" rief eine Stimme durch den Sturm.

Dem Wildhüter atmete erleichtert auf, es war Firenze der Zentaure. Er stand im Schatten der Wurzeln und schaufelte mit bloßen Händen Schnee auf die Seite.

"Firenze!" sagte Hagrid. "Was..."

"Keine Fragen Hagrid, die Tiere kam aufgeregt zu mir und erzählten, dass etwas vor einigen Stunden aus dem Nichts auftauchte und das können doch nur Zauberer und Hexen. Der Schutz der Schule endet doch dort drüben." Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er auf die besagte Stelle. "Ich hielt das für Geschwätz, aber da kamen noch andere." 

Hagrid sah sich an was Firenze da ausgrub und erkannte eine schwarze Robe.

"Hagrid, welcher Zauberer kommt mitten im schlimmsten Schneesturm in den Verbotenen Wald? Warum geht er nicht zu seinesgleichen?" Firenze stand bis zum Widerrist im Schnee und begann vorsichtig nach dem Kopf zu tasten. Plötzlich sahen sie, dass der Schnee weiter unten blutrot verfärbt war und der Zentaure fügte hinzu: " Oder warum geht er nicht in ein Krankenhaus?" 

"Weil dieser jemand es sich nicht leisten kann von den normalen Zauberern gesehen zu werden, oder er würde Ärger bekommen", antwortete Hagrid und schaufelte mit seinen großen behandschuhten Händen den restlichen Schnee auf die Seite.

"Die schwarze Magie! Die Tiere sagten so etwas", hauchte Firenze und sah nun das freigegrabene schwarze Bündel an. "Schwarzmagier!"

Plötzlich wirkte der Zentaure gefährlich und Hagrid versichert schnell. "NEIN Firenze nicht so. Er ist anders." 

Hagrid sah nun den Kopf und zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er, dass es Snape war. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und was er sah erschrecke ihn. Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Haut totenbleich und die Lippen blau angelaufen.

"Lebt er noch?", fragte Firenze vorsichtig und beugte sich etwas vor.

Hagrid zog einen Handschuh aus und tastete nach der Halsschlagader, doch seine Finger waren zu groß und klobig als dass er etwas ertasten konnte.

"Firenze kannst du?" 

"Nach was soll ich Ausschau halten?", fragte der Zentaure, tastete aber gehorsam den Hals ab.

"Da gibt es eine Ader, sieh ob du ein Pochen spürst." Hagrid hob vorsichtig die Robe an und erkannte die Verletzungen an Brust und Schlüsselbein. Schließlich breitete er die mitgebrachte Decke über Snape aus.

Firenze schloß die Augen und tastete weiter den Hals ab. " Da ist nur Kälte..."

Hagrid schüttelte verbittert den Kopf.

"HALT warte, da war was." Die kräftigen Finger des Zentauren verharrten. "JA, da ist was. Aber Hagrid! Es ist so schwach, sollte das da nicht stärker sein?"

"Ja es sollte. Ich sollte ihn sofort zum Schloß bringen." Hagrid stockte. "Kann ich einen so schwer verletzten Mann überhaupt bewegen?" 

Firenze richtete sich auf und sah in das bleiche blutverkurstete Gesicht von Severus. "Ich denke, wenn nicht, stirbt er. Versuch es Hagrid aber ganz langsam."

Der Halbriese hob den Todesser ganz vorsichtig an und ein leises Stöhnen kam über dessen Lippen.

"Vorsichtig", beschwor der Zentaure Hagrid.

"Ich bin ganz vorsichtig", murmelte Hagrid und endlich hatte er Snape in seinen Armen. Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen als ihn Firenze zurück hielt.

"Warte Hagrid, hier, ich denke das ist für euch." Er hob ein kleines Stück Pergament hoch.

"Steck es mir in eine der Taschen", sagte Hagrid.

"Brauchst du sonst noch Hilfe?" fragte der Zentaure ganz wider seine Art, normalerweise halfen Zentauren nicht, sie sahen alles als eine Art von Schicksal an.

"Wenn mir einer den Weg bahnen könnte bis zum Schloß?" Hagrid sah hoffnungsvoll in die strahlend blauen Augen von Firenze.

Dieser nickte ernst. "So sei es den!" 

Der Zentaure ging voraus und bahnte so den Weg für Hagrid durch den Schnee. Der Rückweg dauerte für Hagrids Geschmack zu lange, der Zentaure gab sich so viel Mühe und umging steile Passagen und suchte für sie den leichtesten Weg zurück.

Dumbledore klopfte an die Wohnungstür von Madame Pomfrey. Hoffentlich schlief sie noch nicht. 

'Blödsinn Albus, es ist mitten in der Nacht da schlafen alle normalen Hexen und Zauberer', schalt er sich selbst. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete ihm eine Hexe, die sehr verschlafen wirkte. 

'Nun', dachte Dumbledore, 'in einigen Minuten wird sie hellwach sein!'

Hagrid sah bereits das Schloß. Firenzes Fell war naß vor Schnee und Schweiß. Der Zentaure brauchte später eine Wolldecke sonst würde er krank werden. Das magische Geschöpf zögerte kurz am Waldrand, die unsichtbare Mauer schien es zurück zu halten. Der Zentaure schnaubte zornig und mit einem gewaltigen Satz übersprang er förmlich die Grenze. Mit Hagrids Anweisungen konnte das Wesen sogar das Portal öffnen. Das Hufgeklapper des Zentauren und Hagrids schwere Schritte waren in der großen Eingangshalle zu hören. 

"Hagrid ich sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein. Es ist verboten!" wisperte der Zentaure und sah sich geduckt um.

"Quatsch! Firenze, ohne dich hätte ich es nicht bis hierher geschafft, jetzt komm, du kannst doch Treppen steigen oder?" Hagrid hatte seinen Fuß schon auf die erste Stufe in Richtung Dumbledores Büro gesetzt.

Das große Mischwesen sah die Stufen an als seien sie reinstes Feuer, Hagrid fürchtete schon, der Zentaure würde einfach umdrehen und in Panik davonrennen. Dann, ganz langsam, setzte er den ersten Huf auf die Stufe. Der Halbriese sah kurz auf den Verletzten, er wirkte wie tot. Vielleicht war er es schon und er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt? Es war ein seltsames Gespann, was da durch das Schloß schlich. Firenze hatte nach einem guten Duzend Stufen den Dreh heraus und ging vor dem Waldhüter. Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichten sie den Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Wächter war. Das steinerne Tier betrachtete den Zentauren skeptisch. Hagrid zischte nur das Passwort und der Wächter hatte keine andere Wahl als auf die Seite zu springen und den Weg freizugeben. 

"Ähm Firenze, die Treppe hier ist etwas steiler." Hagrid hielt an und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Wendeltreppe.

"Wo Hagrid hingehen kann, kann auch Firenze folgen", antwortete der Zentaure mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme. 

Der Halbriese gestattete sich ein Lächeln und ging die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Hinter ihm klapperten leise die Hufe des Pferdewesens. Noch bevor der Wildhüter den Zentauren bitten konnte die Tür zu öffnen, wurde diese aufgerissen und ein angespannter Dumbledore stand darin.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18 Kampf

Eine gewonnene Schlacht, ist noch lange kein gewonnener Krieg! 

Unbekannt

Dumbledores Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro hatte er versucht Madame Pomfrey alles zu erklären. Die Heilerin hörte nur zu und hatte in aller Eile alle möglichen Flaschen und Mullbinden in eine große Schachtel geworfen. Sie lief neben den Direktor her, hier und da fragte sie was Moody genau gesagt hatte damit sie eine grobe Vorstellung hatte was sie erwartete. Albus nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und eilte Pomfrey voraus. "Er sagte es sei nicht mehr viel übrig - was immer das bedeuten mag - und hoher Blutverlust."

Jetzt standen sie in seinem Büro und warteten. Es waren die Momente wo Minuten zu Stunden werden konnten und die Nerven blank lagen. Pomfrey begann ihre Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch auszubreiten und zu kontrollieren, ob sie alles Nötige mitgenommen hatte. Dumbledore wünschte sich nur, dass dieses Warten aufhörte, dass sie etwas unternehmen konnten. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, das leise Geklapper von Hufen und schwere Schritte. Pomfrey griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und sah ruhig zur Tür.

"Pomfrey manchmal beneide ich Sie um Ihre Ruhe", sagte der Direktor zu ihr.

"Panik kann ich mir jetzt nicht leisten." Es sollten für die nächsten Stunden die letzten privaten Worte sein, die die Heilerin von sich geben würde. 

Albus riss die Tür auf und sah sich Hagrid gegenüber, damit hatte er gerechnet, nicht jedoch mit dem Wesen das hinter Hagrid langsam und vorsichtig die Treppen hoch kam. Es war ein Zentaure! Beinahe hätte Dumbledore gelacht, es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie das Halbwesen sich die Treppen hochkämpfte. Hagrid hob das schwarze Stoffbündel vorsichtig an. "Ich hab ihn gefunden." 

"Kommen Sie herein Hagrid und ja, auch Sie..." Er trat einen Schritt auf die Seite und ließ sie herein. Hagrid ging direkt auf Madame Pomfrey zu, diese wies auf das große Bett.

"Legen Sie ihn dorthin Hagrid", ordnete sie an.

Jetzt stand der Zentaure in der Tür und sah auf Dumbledore herab. " Firenze", stellte er sich vor.

Dumbledore wusste, dass Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald wohnten, einige kannte er sogar, nur diesen nicht.

"Firenze Willkommen", sagte der Direktor und schloß die Tür hinter Firenze. 

"Direktor!", rief schon Pomfrey und Dumbledore hatte keine Zeit mehr sich um Firenze zu kümmern. 

Als er zum Bett kam, holte er erschrocken Luft. Die Heilerin hatte Snape bereits die Robe ausgezogen. Was er sah, sah so schlecht aus, dass er verstand warum Moody gesagt hatte, da wäre nicht mehr viel übrig gewesen. 

"Ist er...?", fragte er Pomfrey.

"Nein. Er lebt noch! Wobei hier die Betonung wirklich auf NOCH liegt!", sagte die Heilerin. "Hagrid, ich brauche eine Schüssel warmes Wasser, bei all dem verkrusteten Blut kann ich nicht erkennen wo die Wunde entlangläuft."

Der Halbriese nickte und verschwand.

Dumbledore ging näher an das Bett und sah auf die blasse, eingefallene Gestalt, die darin lag.

"Direktor ich möchte nichts beschönigen", murmelte Pomfrey und begann mit einem Muggel-Stetoskop den Brustkorb abzuhorchen. "Er hat viel Blut verloren und er hat einige innere Verletzungen."

Kurz stockte sie, lauschte. "Die Lunge scheint es auch getroffen zu haben, von den Knochenfrakturen mal abgesehen. Die sind unser letztes Problem."

Hagrid kam mit einer Schüssel warmen Wassers und stellte es neben Pomfrey auf dem Nachttisch ab.

"Na dann wollen wir mal sehen", sagte sie leise und begann das Blut abzuwaschen. "Da ist eine Flasche, rund mit blauem Etikett, bringen Sie mir die."

Dumbledore ging zum Schreibtisch und holte die besagte Flasche, stumm reichte er sie Pomfrey. Jetzt wußte sie was zu tun war und was sie sagte war in diesem Moment Gesetz. 

"Das ist gegen den hohen Blutverlust." Jetzt begann sie leise zu fluchen als sie erkannte, welche äußeren Verletzungen sie zu behandeln hatte. 

Plötzlich hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, dass sein Rücken sehr warm wurde, erstaunt drehte er sich um. Der Zentaure stand hinter ihm. Das Wesen strahlte diese Wärme aus, überhaupt dampfte er. Hagrid nahm eine alte Decke, die Dumbledore über seinem Sessel liegen hatte, und deckte die Pferdehälfte damit zu.

Pomfrey begann zu murmeln um die äußeren Wunden zu verschließen, doch so recht wollte ihr das nicht gelingen.

"Diese...", sie sagte ein Wort, dass selbst Dumbledore überrascht eine Augenbraue hochzog," Kombinationsflüche." Schließlich beim vierten oder fünften Versuch hörte die Blutung auf. Als sie sich dem Schlüsselbein zuwandte, begann die tiefe Wunde wieder stark zu bluten. Die Heilerin gab einen leisen Ausruf der Überraschung von sich. Dumbledore holte scharf Luft als die Heilerin ohne zu überlegen IN die Wunde griff und etwas zusammenhielt, das Blut wurde weniger.

"Albus. Da ist ein kleiner metallener Stift mit Keramikgriff." 

Dumbledore reichte auch diesen Pomfrey.

"Was machen Sie?", fragte der Zentaure neugierig.

Poppy sah auf und schien das Wesen das erste Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. "Da hat es eine größere Ader erwischt, die kann man nicht einfach so heilen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Kombinationsfluch das nicht zulässt."

"Wie dann?", setzte Firenze nach.

Dumbledore sah wie Madame Pomfrey den kleinen Metallstab hoch hob. "Wir verschweißen sie!" 

Dann begann sie wieder leise zu murmeln und ein eigentümlicher Geruch machte sich breit, kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen aus der Wunde empor. Firenze schnaube angewidert.

"Früher", erklärte die Heilerin, "früher hätte man ein glühendes Stück Eisen genommen und damit die Wunde ausgebrannt. Dies hier basiert auf Elektrizität und punktgenaue Hitze. Wir versengen damit nicht die Ader, dann wäre sein Arm nach einigen Tagen taub, wegen der geringen Blutversorgung. So schweißen wir die Ader zusammen, oder versengen sie zusammen. Wenn man so will."

Sie zog den kleinen Metallstab wieder aus der Wunde, jetzt blutete sie normal.

"Problem. Jetzt kann man sie nicht einfach wieder verschließen." Etwas wie Bedauern schlich sich in ihre Stimme. "Ich muß nähen und er wird eine weitere Narbe erhalten." 

"Wenn er nur überlebt!", stieß Dumbledore hervor.

"DAS Direktor steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Normalerweise dürfte er gar nicht mehr leben!", fauchte die Heilerin.

Da rührte sich Firenze wieder. "Manchmal sind auch Tiere verletzt. Sie bluten auch stark, im Sommer sterben viele daran. Im Winter weniger." 

Pomfrey nickte. "Ja die Kälte und der Schnee könnten geholfen haben. In Notsituationen schaltet der Körper um auf Minimalversorgung. Er zieht das Blut aus den Gliedmaßen und der Haut zurück und konzentriert sich auf die Versorgung von Herz und Gehirn. Die Kälte unterstützt diese Wirkung." 

Sie griff wieder nach ihrem normalen Zauberstab und tippte eine Rippe nach der anderen leicht an. Das Knacken, das dabei zu hören war, ließ Dumbledore erschaudern. Die Knochen rückten zurück in ihre alte Position. So ging es Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde, Pomfrey verlangte nach verschiedenen Flaschen oder Hilfsmitteln. Fast schlafwandlerisch wußte sie was zu tun war, einmal kurz stockte sie, als sie am Unterarm das Zeichen Voldemorts sah. Ihre Reaktion beschränkte sich auf ein Stirnrunzeln und ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sie hatte einen Eid abgelegt, erinnert sich Dumbledore, jedem zu helfen, egal wer es war. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Firenze, der ganz ruhig da stand und alles beobachtete. Hagrid stand am Fußende des Bettes und sah auch nur zu. 

'Vielleicht glauben sie wie ich, dass allein unsere Gegenwart etwas ändern kann', überlegte Dumbledore. 

Es dämmerte als Pomfrey schließlich laut seufzte und einen Schritt zurück trat um ihr Werk zu begutachten. Die Wunden waren entweder genäht oder so weit geschlossen, dass sie nicht mehr bluteten, Pomfrey umwickelte sie dennoch mit Mullbinden.

"Dieser Kombinations-Fluch kann den Heilungsspruch vielleicht wieder aufheben, ich konnte wirklich nur die Blutungen stillen", sagte sie zu den Anwesenden. "Die Knochen sehen so aus als ob sie so zusammenwachsen werden wie ich will. Was den Blutverlust angeht, ich hab ihm zwar ein Mittel dagegen geben, auch gegen den Schock...."

"Es braucht Zeit", murmelte Hagrid.

"Ja genau, wenn er die nächsten 12 Stunden überlebt sind seine Chancen gut. Das werden die kritischen Stunden. Er hat Cruciatus-Fluch-Nachwirkungen?" Sie sah Dumbledore an.

Dieser nickte schwer.

"Hm, dachte ich mir. Das macht es nicht leichter, das hat schon ganz schön an der Substanz gezehrt. Ich habe alles getan was ich kann, jetzt liegt es an ihm." Sie zog eine leichte Decke über den Verletzten und packte ihre letzten Sachen zusammen. "Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin in meinen Räumen und schlafe!" 

Sie ging an Dumbledore vorbei, als dieser nach ihrem Arm griff. "Poppy?"

"Sagen Sie nichts Albus und seien Sie unbesorgt. Sie haben bestimmt Ihre Gründe Severus zu helfen. Ich werde schweigen", sagte sie, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Todesser und ging.

"Ich bin auch müde", erklärte Firenze.

"Leider ist das Bett besetzt", sagte Dumbledore in einem Anflug an Humor.

"Wenn ich mich vor den Kamin legen darf?" Der Zentaure warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den warmen Vorleger.

"Bitte." Dumbledore machte eine einladende Bewegung. 

Mit einem tiefen Schnauben ließ sich der Zentaure vor dem Kamin nieder, dann ließ er sich einfach auf die Seite kippen und schlief ein. Dumbledore rückte noch seinen Sessel etwas auf die Seite, damit das Wesen mehr Platz hatte. Pomfrey hatte wirklich alles nötige getan und wieder stand er zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Hagrid setzte sich einfach auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Sonne war nun endgültig aufgegangen und schien warm und hell in die Räume. Dumbledore zog sich einen Stuhl zum Bett und wartete.

Es wurde still im Raum, Firenze schnaufte tief und ruhig, Hagrid hörte man fast gar nicht, es sei denn er streckte sich, und Snape, Severus Snape atmete flach und sehr langsam. 

Es liegt an ihm, hatte Pomfrey gesagt. Doch sie wußte nicht, dass Snape gar nicht mehr leben wollte. Würde er diese Chance nutzen aus dem Leben zu gehen? Dumbledore vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

Er hatte versagt, er war für ein Menschenleben verantwortlich gewesen, war dessen Besitzer gewesen, und nun? 


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19 Warten

Zu dem der warten kann, kommt alles mit der Zeit.

Aus Frankreich

Warten und Geduld. Bei den Muggel hieß es, Geduld sei eine Tugend. In solchen Momenten verwünschte Dumbledore kluge Sprüche seien, sie von Muggel oder Magiern. Es waren die Momente, wo alles auf Messers Scheide stand. Wo man am liebsten aus dem Fenster springen wollte, nur damit diese quälende Ungewissheit endete. Leben - Tod. Schwarz - Weiß. 0 und 1. Ja und Nein. 

Man wollte eine Antwort, irgendeine, nur nicht diese Ungewissheit. Es war die Grauzone, in der die Hoffnung lebte, dieses irrationale Gefühl, wo man alles konnte und alles glaubte. Dumbledore strich über die Decke und sah in das bleiche Gesicht seines Schützlings. Es lag alles nun an ihm, wenn er bleiben wollte würde er überleben. Aber was hielt dieses Leben für ihn bereit? Schmerz und Angst, war das ein Grund sich deshalb an das Leben zu klammern? Würde er, Dumbledore, weiter leben wollen wenn er wüsste, wenn er sicher war, dass, sobald er wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war, er wieder zu Voldemort zurück gerufen würde, wieder dazu gezwungen war Folter und Leid mitzuerleben oder es gar zu ertragen? 

Lange drehte er diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Bis im klar wurde: Nein, er, Dumbledore wollte so nicht leben. War er jetzt ein Feigling? Da fiel sein Blick auf Hagrid, dieser hatte seinen Pelzmantel als Rückenwärmer umhängen und ein Stück Pergament lugte aus einer der vielen Taschen.

"Hagrid was ist das für ein Schriftstück?", fragte er den Wildhüter leise.

Der Halbriese zuckte zusammen, griff aber danach und reichte es Dumbledore. "Hatte er bei sich." 

Dumbledore nahm es entgegen und strich das Pergament glatt.

__

iTrauen Sie keinen Auroren! Voldemort hat einige auf seiner Seite!/i,

stand da, zittrig und, wie Albus feststellen musste, mit Blut geschrieben. Wieder strich er über das Pergament. Er spielte die Gedanken weiter: Wenn er weiter leben würde, dann könnte er viele Menschenleben retten. War das ein Grund weiterzuleben? Dumbledore sah zu Snape. JA, das war ein guter Grund sich ans Leben zu klammern. Er warf einen Blick auf seine alte Muggelstanduhr, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Es waren gerade mal ein paar Stunden vergangen. 

Der Zentaure erwachte nach einiger Zeit und erklärte, er habe Hunger. Da sich diese Wesen fast ausschließlich von Früchten, Wurzeln und Beeren ernährten, zauberte Dumbledore einen großen Obstkorb herbei und schob ihn Firenze zu.

"Bitte, guten Appetit", sagte er freundlich.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Firenze und biss in einen großen Apfel.

"Er lebt", kam die knappe Antwort von Dumbledore.

"Mehr können wir wohl kaum von ihm erwarten oder?", sagte der Zentaure und seine tief blauen Augen wirkten beruhigend auf Dumbledore.

"Nein, mehr können wir im Moment nicht erwarten", murmelte der Direktor der Schule niedergeschlagen.

Albus starrte auf seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, da hörte er ein leichtes Poltern. Firenze stand auf griff nach einem weiteren Apfel und hielt in Dumbledore hin.

"Kommen Sie, essen Sie!", forderte er den alten Mann auf.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger." Dumbledore schob den Arm mit dem Apfel zur Seite.

"Albus Dumbledore. Direktor von Hogwarts", begann der Zentaure streng aber dennoch sanft, "was nützt es uns oder ihm", er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Severus hin, "wenn Sie uns vor Schwäche umfallen?"

Dumbledore sah den Zentauren mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, dieser fuhr fort: "Wenn er aufwacht, braucht er Ihre Stärke, Ihre Ruhe, Ihren Beistand."

Er drückte Albus den Apfel in die Hand. "Essen Sie, bleiben Sie stark. Bleiben Sie für ihn stark."

Irgendwo hatte der Zentaure recht, überlegte Dumbledore und biss in den Apfel.

Severus Snape stand zwischen Leben und Tod. Sein Körper kämpfte um alles, weigert sich einfach aufzugeben. Der Geist war sich noch nicht sicher, was richtig war. Kämpfen oder sich einfach fallen lassen. Es war nie gut wenn sich Körper und Geist nicht einig waren. Die Gespräche rund um ihn hatte er nicht gehört, er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen wie er gerettet worden war, sein Geist schwebte in dieser großen schwarzen und gemütlichen Leere. War an einem Ort ohne Kälte oder Wärme. Er mochte diesen Ort, konnte er lange hier bleiben? Vielleicht für immer? Nichts aus seinem Leben war hier von Belang. Snape erinnerte sich an nichts mehr. In dieser Schwärze waren Erinnerungen nicht wichtig. 

Albus stand kurz davor die Uhr aus dem Fenster zu werfen, urplötzlich war er zornig auf dieses Muggelartefakt. Sie tickte und tickte und mit jedem Sprung des Zeigers schien die Zeit ihn zu verspotten. Er war nun an einem Punkt angelangt, wo Verzweiflung und Hoffnung in Zorn und Wut umschlugen. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er nicht früh genug Hagrid auf die Suche geschickt hatte, Zorn auf diese Uhr, die spöttisch vor sich hin tickte. Dieses Gefühl brannte in seinen Eingeweiden, zerrte an ihnen wie ein Raubtier. Drohend stand er auf und ging mit einigen festen Schritten durch den Raum und kam vor der Standuhr zum Stehen.

"Direktor?" fragte Hagrid vorsichtig.

Der Zentaure ging zu dem alten Mann und betrachtete ruhig die Uhr. "Ein schönes Ding. Was macht es?" 

Dumbledore wirbelte zu dem Wesen herum und starrte es an. "Es zeigt uns die Zeit an."

"Ah." Der Zentaure berührte das alte Holz und sah auf das Ziffernblatt. "Ja, die Zeit ist schon seltsam. Wenn man auf etwas dringend wartet möchte sie kaum vergehen. An anderen Tagen wiederum galoppiert sie davon und man kann sie kaum einholen." 

Der Direktor starrte wieder auf die Uhr, immer noch wütend.

"Geben Sie der Uhr nicht die Schuld für die Zeit", sagte der Zentaure leise. "Es ist nur ein totes Ding das versucht etwas zu erfassen, was älter ist als das Universum. Welches Ding kann etwas so Altes schon messen?" 

Der Zorn den der Direktor ausstrahlte zerbrach an der ruhigen Gelassenheit des Zentauren. 

"Wissen Sie was Firenze?" sagte der alte Mann schließlich.

Das Wesen sah ihn an.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie da sind und Hagrid." Dumbledore sah zu dem Wildhüter. 

"Wir waren schon immer da! Nur haben Sie uns bis heute noch nie gesehen." Und Firenze lächelte. "Das menschliche Herz ist schon ein seltsames Ding."

Irgendwo in dieser Schwärze kam dieser Satz durch, das menschliche Herz. Ja, er hatte ein Herz, es schlug immer noch in seinem Körper. Schwach und unregelmäßig, aber es schlug. Er kannte diese Stimme nicht, die den Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Doch sie klang nach dem Verbotenen Wald, es war eine wunderbare Stimme gewesen. Wie der Verbotene Wald wunderbar seinen konnte. 

Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder, schmerzlich und unmittelbar. Er wand sich, Severus wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Seine Erinnerungen waren bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen schmerzlich und voll Angst. Das Wissen um die letzten Stunden kam, er sah es wieder vor sich, wie er nach dem Pergament gegriffen hatte und mit seinem eigenen Blut seine letzte Nachricht verfasst hatte. Die Tinte war Banalerweise eingefroren gewesen. 

Dumbledore, da wurden die Erinnerungen besser. Der Direktor von Hogwarts, größer Widersacher von Voldemort. Stark, kühn, weise und charakterstark. Voldemort, hinterhältig, verschlagen und grausam. 

Tiefe Trauer erfaßte ihn, hier konnte er nicht bleiben, er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Noch hatte er Personen, die sich um ihn sorgten, NOCH war er nicht frei von Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen gegenüber Dumbledore, seinem Herrn. Snape warf einen letzten Blick auf das Licht, das in der letzten Zeit immer näher gerückt war. Nein, noch war die Zeit nicht reif hierfür. Er wandte sich um und ging zurück.

Hagrid keuchte auf, Dumbledore und Firenze sahen zum Bett. Snape hatte sich bewegt! Hagrid war sofort auf den Beinen und starrte gebannt in das immer noch bleiche Gesicht des Verletzten. Dumbledore ging zurück zum Bett und sah ebenfalls auf den Todesser. Die Lippen waren nicht mehr blau und langsam veränderte sich auf der Atemrhythmus.

"Hagrid schnell, Pomfrey!" Das brauchte Albus nicht zweimal zu sagen, sofort stürmte der Wildhüter aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore nahm die Hand von Severus und raunte ihm zu: "Hier her Junge!" 

Da flackerten die Augenlieder von Snape und er atmete tief ein und aus. Albus lehnte sich weiter vor und plötzlich schlug Snape die Augen auf. Dumbledore lächelte. "Willkommen zurück." Er sah diesen schwarzen Augen an, dass sie ihn erkannten. "Willkommen zurück Kind." 

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Pomfrey kam im Bademantel hereingerannt.

"AH! Er ist wach!", sagte sie fröhlich.

Sofort begann sie mit einer weiteren Untersuchung, horchte den Brustkorb ab, hob hier und da eine Mullbinde, um nach den Verletzungen zu sehen.

"Scheint noch alles ganz zu sein", sagte sie und sah den Direktor an. "Würden Sie uns beide kurz entschuldigen."

Die drei Männer zogen sich hinter den Vorhang zurück und ließen Snape mit Pomfrey allein.

"Nun Severus Snape, Sie haben uns ganz schön Kopfschmerzen bereitet", murmelte sie und flößte ihm einen weiteren Trank ein. "Das Sie noch leben ist ein Wunder, bei dem hohen Blutverlust. Wie haben Sie das angestellt?"

"Ars Moriendi", hauchte Snape nur und zu Pomfreys Überraschung lächelte er leicht. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er wieder bewußtlos und eine etwas verstörte Pomfrey kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

"Und?", fragten sie die drei gleichzeitig.

"Er ist noch nicht über den Berg aber die Chancen stehen jetzt besser." Pomfrey sah sie an, doch in ihren Augen stand immer noch Verwirrung.

"Poppy was ist los?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

"Albus was wissen Sie von Ars Moriendi?", fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass eine Frage normalerweise nicht mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet wurde.

"Die Kunst des Sterbens?" Alle Farbe war aus Dumbledores Gesicht gewichen. "Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass....?"

"Das will ich", meinte sie fest.

"Was bedeutet das?", murmelte Hagrid hinter Dumbledore.

"Das heißt, dass Snape sterben kann wenn er will." 

"Selbstmord?" Selbst der Zentaure wirkte nun leicht überrascht.

"Nein so ist das nicht. Es ist, wie gesagt, eine Kunst, eine Art von Tiefen-Meditation. Man verlangsamt Herzschlag und Atmung so lange, bis man für tot gehalten wird. Wenige können das." Dumbledore setzte sich nun schwer auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Er sah in die Gesichter um sich, er wußte sie verlangten nach mehr Informationen und es lag an ihm, sie ihnen zu geben.

"Ars Moriendi ist eine alte Kunst, wenige können sie und noch weniger Zauberer. Die Magie fesselt uns an das Leben, wenn wir sterben dann verläßt uns die Magie. Zauberer, die schon tot waren, jedoch durch Muggel-Technik oder auch Heiler zurückgeholt wurden, verloren ihre Fähigkeiten für die Zauberei oder sie wurde stark eingeschränkt. Muggel haben keine Magie und können dies, einige haben damit schon ihre Feinde überlistet. Sie starben vor ihren Augen, nur um einige Minuten später wieder aufzuwachen, um zu fliehen oder sonst was zu machen. Snape muß einen Weg gefunden haben, die Magie in dieser Sterbephase zu halten", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Moody sagte ja er sei gestorben", murmelte Hagrid.

Dumbledore nickte, da meldete sich Pomfrey wieder zu Wort: " Das erklärt auch, neben der Kälte, warum er noch lebt." Sie zählt es an ihren Fingern auf. "Niedrige Herzfrequenz führt zu weniger Blutverlust."

"So leicht ist das nicht Poppy", sagte Dumbledore, der immer noch bleich in seinem Stuhl saß.

"Es ist gefährlich oder?", hakte Firenze nach.

"Ja das ist es." Dumbledore seufzte. " Man kann sich verlieren, gerade wenn man verletzt ist kann man sich verirren und nicht mehr zurück finden."

Der Direktor sah in das Gesicht von Hagrid. Da nur sie beide wussten, dass Snape sich schon vor Wochen das Leben nehmen wollte, wunderten sich beide warum er nicht so aus dem Leben geschieden war. Ein weiterer Punkt auf Dumbledores langer Fragenliste. 


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20 Fragen

Es gibt keine dummen Fragen, nur dumme Antworten.

Unbekannt

Snape erwachte langsam und stufenweise aus seinem traumlosen Heilschlaf. Er kannte den Trank, den Pomfrey ihm eingeflößt hatte und war dankbar um diesen Schlaf. Pomfrey! Er wunderte sich, dass die Heilerin und Krankenschwester der Schule so ruhig geblieben war. Sie tat anscheinend das Gleiche wie er, sie vertraute Dumbledore. Mit größter Mühe schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen, die Müdigkeit zehrte noch an seinen Kräften und, so glaubte er, auch der hohe Blutverlust. Es war dunkel was ihm zeigte, dass mehr Zeit vergangen war als er dachte. Sofort erschien ein vertrautes Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld und er war nicht sehr glücklich es zu sehen. Hagrid! Er zuckte zurück und versuchte so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sich und den Halbriesen zu bringen. Doch seine Kräfte verließen ihn schon nach dem ersten Fluchtversuch. Hagrid mochte ihn nicht, nannte ihn Abschaum. Er nannte ihn ein Ding, wie die Auroren.

"Direktor, er ist wach!", rief Hagrid und Snape hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsse gleich bersten. Der Ruf war einfach zu laut.

Verwundert sah er zu Hagrid - er war doch kein Ding? Jetzt lächelte dieser ihn sogar an! Der Vorhang raschelte und Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dumbledore zog den Vorhang auf die Seite und hinter ihm ragte ein voll ausgewachsener Zentaure hervor. Zentauren in Hogwarts? Magische Wesen konnten nicht einfach so in das Schloß. 

"Guten Abend Severus", sagte der Direktor und wirkte irgendwie angespannt. Warum? Er ließ den Zentauren nicht aus den Augen, diese Wesen konnten sehr unangenehm werden.

"Darf ich vorstellen? Firenze", deutete Dumbledore den skeptischen Blick von Snape. " Er hat dich im Wald gefunden. Übrigens wie kamen Sie darauf?"

Von einem Zentauren im Wald gefunden. Was waren das für Zeiten?! Zentauren waren Sterngucker, Astrologen, sie deuteten die Sterne und alles war Schicksal. Man mischte sich nicht ein, sondern ließ es geschehen. Zentauren retten keine Leben.

Das gold-weiße Wesen lächelte geheimnisvoll und sprach: "Nun, am Anfang hielt ich das ganze für Kleintiergeschwätz. Doch das Geschwätz wurde lauter und genauer. Dann, an diesem Abend waren alle Tiere in Aufruhr, in der Senke hatte es nach Blut gerochen! Da wurde ich neugierig, die Sterne hatten keinem Tier einen jähen Tod voraus gesagt. So ging ich zur Senke und begann an der einzigen geschützten Stelle zu graben. Dann kam auch schon Hagrid."

Snape warf nun einen Blick auf den Halbriesen. Dieser berichtete nur aus seiner Sicht: "Nun, Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen und so ging ich los. Ich hatte Sie schon beobachtet Snape. Wie Sie immer in diese Senke gingen." 

'Großer Fehler Snape, nur keine Angewohnheiten was deine Apparierplätze angeht.' Er hörte mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu.

"Nun, da traf ich Firenze hier. Ich half ihm zu graben und da lagen Sie." 

Das folgende kurze Schweigen ließ ihn seine Augen wieder ganz öffnen. Hagrid wirkte bedrückt, besorgt! Was hatte das Weltbild des Halbriesen und seine Sichtweise, was ihn anging, so auf den Kopf gestellt?

"Dachte Sie seien tot. Sei zu spät gekommen." Hagrids sonst so volltönende Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Wir sind aber nicht zu spät gekommen", schloss der Zentaure wieder etwas lauter. "Wir brachten Sie zum Schloss und hier sind Sie nun seit drei Tagen."

Snape war hell wach. DREI TAGE! Er muß wirklich sehr erschrocken gewirkt haben. Dumbledore erklärte: "Es war kritisch, wir mussten dich lange schlafen lassen. Pomfrey meinte es sei wirklich sehr knapp gewesen. Selten habe sie jemanden so hart an der Grenze behandelt."

Snape vergrub sich tiefer in die weichen wohlriechenden Kissen. Gerettet von zwei Wesen, von denen er es am wenigsten gedacht hätte. Die Müdigkeit kroch zurück und seine Augenlieder wurden schwerer. Doch er mußte es wissen, warum hatte sie ihm geholfen?

"Warum?", hauchte er und sah in die Gesichter.

"Manchmal können Sterne auch falsch gedeutet werden", antwortete der Zentaure knapp.

"Und manchmal kann man sich auch in Menschen täuschen." Hagrid sah beschämt zu Boden. "Tut mir leid, das wegen dem Abschaum." 

Snape hustete und hob die Hand und zu aller Überraschung und auch etwas zu seiner eigenen klopfte er dem Halbriesen auf die große Hand.

"Man hat mich schon schlimmeres genannt. Alles vergessen", keuchte er, und Severus glaubte etwas wie Stolz in den Augen von Dumbledore glitzern zu sehen. Man konnte ihm vergeben, man konnte ihm helfen, einfach so, warum sollte es dann so schwer sein, ein böses Wort zu vergessen? Er, der laut seiner Todesser-Kollegen kein Gewissen, keine Gefühle hatte? Diese Entschuldigung bedeutete ihm viel, es zeigte ihm, dass er im Wert der Anderen gestiegen war, auch wenn diese Anderen eine etwas ungewöhnliche Gruppe war. Warum nicht?! Seine Situation war allemal ungewöhnlich und einen normalen Zauberer konnte man ihn wirklich nicht nennen. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf der von Hagrid als er die Augen schloß. Hier war er sicher und konnte beruhigt schlafen.

Als er wieder erwachte schlief der Zentaure vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich und Hagrid saß auf dem Boden am Kopfende des Bettes, er war wach. Die weißen lange Haare von Dumbledore konnte er auf dem Sofa ausmachen. Sein Herr war sicher sehr besorgt gewesen und er brauchte den Schlaf. Es war immer noch dunkel und so schätzte Snape, dass er nicht lange geschlafen hatte. Hagrid griff nach einer Karaffe am Nachtisch und schenke ihm ein Glas Wasser ein. Mit einer Sanftheit und Vorsicht, die man diesem Berg an Mann nicht zutraute, hob er den Kopf von Severus an und hielt ihm das Glas mit dem Wasser an seine Lippen. Langsam trank er und erst jetzt spürte er wie durstig er war. Trinken und dann noch klares kühles Wasser! Was für ein Geschenk! Selbst das Trinken war anstrengend und er verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche. Hagrid stellte das Glas wieder auf dem Nachttisch ab und fühlte nun an seiner Stirn. Severus schloß kurz die Augen, er fühlte die rauhen Hände, die so ganz anders waren als die von Dumbledore. 

"Hm kein Fieber", grummelte Hagrid. "Das ist gut. Wir hatten schon Sorgen etwas hätte sich eingenistet." 

Der Todesser öffnete wieder die Augen und sah abwartend zu Hagrid.

"Was ist passiert? Im Haus der Longbottoms?", fragte dieser.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, eigentlich waren diese Informationen seinem Herrn vorbehalten und gehörten nicht in die Hände von Hagrid. 

"Nur wenn Sie wollen", versicherte der große Mann schnell.

"Wollen?", fragte Snape ungläubig. Hagrid ließ ihm die Wahl!

"Natürlich, ich kann Ihnen ja schlecht befehlen es mir zu sagen? Oder? Bin nicht Dumbledore, Ihr Herr", sagte Hagrid als sei es das normalste von der Welt. Snape blinzelte, sein Herr war Dumbledore das stimmte schon. Hagrid gehörte nicht Dumbledore, er arbeitete freiwillig und war ein Freund. Freund. Wen konnte Snape als Freund bezeichnen? Malfoy? Nein, er war ein Todesser, gehörte zur selben Gruppe wie Snape. Das waren eher Kollegen, keine Freunde. Todesser waren selten Freunde untereinander und wenn dann waren sie immer sofort bereit einander zu verraten. 

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich es sagen darf", versuchte er zu erklären, "ich weiß nicht ob es rechtens ist. Ob es mein Herr wünscht oder gutheißt." 

Hagrid nickte verständnisvoll. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Sie sollten versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen. Sie brauchen viel Ruhe."

Der Halbriese ordnete die Decken neu und strich einige Falten auf den Bettlacken glatt. 

"Hagrid warum? Warum hassen Sie mich nicht mehr?", frage Snape.

"Wie ich sagte. Ich habe mich von dem da", Hagrid nickte Richtung Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war, "blenden lassen. Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt. Hat mir gesagt was Sie durchmachen. Wer glaubt schon, dass jemand wie ich von Ihnen Bescheid weiß? Ein Halbriese und geheime Informationen! Ist doch lächerlich oder?" 

Es war wirklich lächerlich, überlegte Snape. 

Es war die perfekte Tarnung, wie er eine perfekte Tarnung hatte. Ein Todesser in Hogwarts, das war auch auf seine ganz eigene Art irgendwie lächerlich. Er versank wieder in das Bett und da hörte er etwas, was er seit langer langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

"Schlafen Sie gut Snape und gute Träume", flüsterte Hagrid.

Es waren gute Träume und als er wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruhter. Er hatte nicht sofort das Gefühl wieder schlafen zu wollen. Etwas fiel ihm sofort auf, der Pferdegeruch war weg. Firenze war verschwunden. Diesmal war es Hagrid, der am hellichten Tag auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin schlief und ein Dumbledore über ihn wachte. 

"Guten Morgen Kind", raunte dieser, der Direktor von Hogwarts sah furchtbar aus. Bleich und mit eingefallenen Wangen saß er am Bett und hielt ein Buch in den Händen. Anscheinend hatte er darin gelesen. 

"Also was ist geschehen? Hagrid sagte mir, dass du dich geweigert hast ihm zu berichten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, doch Snape zuckte zusammen. War es ein Fehler gewesen? Fehler waren in letzter Zeit einfach zu schmerzhaft gewesen. 

Dumbledore seufzte, als der den leicht gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen von Snape sah. "Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Du kannst Hagrid sagen was du willst. Es ist in Ordnung", beruhigte er den Todesser. 

Jetzt entspannte sich der Junge etwas und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, dass Severus nicht mehr ganz hier war. Er dachte nach, schließlich holte er tief Luft und begann:

"Ich war mit Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy und zwei neuen Todessern eingeteilt zu den Longbottoms zu gehen. Es war eine kurzfristige Planänderung von Voldemort."

Dumbledore nickte, das hatte er geahnt.

"Die Longbottoms waren gewarnt. Dass die Auroren jedoch so schnell auftauchten, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet und auch nicht mit dem umfassenden Apparierschutz. Die Auroren setzen so große umfassende Magie selten ein."

Albus ahnte warum. Neue Befugnisse, und einige konnten anscheinend gar nicht erwartet haben, die neuen Flüche zu testen.

"Malfoy konnte mit einem Portschlüssel verschwinden, der Apparierschutz hinderte jedoch mich und die zwei Neuen zu verschwinden...." Mit einer emotionslosen Stimme berichtete er weiter, wie die zwei Neuen von tödlichen Flüchen getroffen wurden und schließlich wie er getroffen wurde. Jetzt wurde seine Stimme immer leiser. "Der Auror namens Frank, ließ mich liegen und holte keine Heiler. Longbottom war damit nicht einverstanden, sagte jedoch nichts gegen seinen Vorgesetzten. Dann kam Moody, er wollte helfen." Der Todesser starrte in die Leere und stockte.

"Lass dir Zeit", raunte Dumbledore, in solchen Momenten sollte man nicht übereilen.

"Er wollte helfen. Moody wollte nicht, dass ich sterbe", flüsterte Snape.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte schon viel gehört, aber nicht wie jemand einfach so zum Sterben liegen gelassen wurde. Als er gehört hatte wie ihn die Auroren behandelt und genannt hatten, als ob Severus ein Ding gewesen wäre, nichts Lebendiges, das fühlen und denken konnte, war er wütend gewesen. Snape selber schien das weniger auszumachen als Dumbledore.

"Doch der Apparierschutz war noch da und die Heiler kamen nicht durch. Da hörte ich wie sich zwei Auroren unterhalten haben. Diese haben eindeutig Voldemort die Treue geschworen. In diesen Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass die Information, egal wie, zu Ihnen mußte, Herr." Jetzt sah der Todesser zu Dumbledore. "Moody war außer sich. Er wusste, dass ich nicht überleben würde, auch wenn der Apparierschutz verschwunden wäre und ich appariert wäre. In kürzester Zeit hätten sie mich gehabt, so mußte ich alle dazu bringen mich zurück zu lassen, auch Moody."

Snape senkte den Kopf und suchte nach Worten. "Ich beschloss zu sterben. Es wäre allein leichter gewesen, doch Moody blieb. Er blieb bis zum Schluß. Er beruhigte mich noch, sagte dass es gleich vorbei wäre."

Albus Dumbledore schluckte schwer, versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Hier sprach jemand ganz leise aber sachlich über seinen eigenen Tod. 

"Während ich starb spürte ich, dass der Blutverlust weniger wurde, meine Chance genug Kräfte zu sammeln, um die Information zu hinterlassen." Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Ab hier ist alles nur verschwommen. Weiß, Kälte, dann Schwärze. Das Gefühl ohne Erinnerung zu sein und zu schweben. Dann wieder Licht in der Ferne. Einladend und so ruhig."

Dumbledore ahnte erst jetzt wie knapp es wirklich gewesen war. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Snape an Dumbledore: "Aber ich gehöre dort noch nicht hin. Ich habe Befehle, ich habe einen Herrn. Ich weiß zu viel und komme an zu viele Informationen. So ging ich von dem Licht weg." 

"Ars Moriendi. Wer?", fragte Dumbledore doch Snape kam ihm zuvor: "Mein Vater. Er meinte es sei vielleicht einmal wichtig. Er zeigte mir wie man die Magie halten kann. Seine Trainingsmethoden waren.... ungewöhnlich."

Dumbledore nickte und er bemerkte wie Snape etwas in sich zusammengesackt war.

"Ruh dich aus. Wir reden später weiter. Es kann sein, dass ich nicht da bin, aber Poppy oder Hagrid sind dann hier", murmelte er und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zu Hagrid. Der Todesser warf einen Blick auf den Halbriesen und verstand.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21 Freunde

Wohin kann ich gehen um auf ewig zu leben?

Jack McDevitt Die Küsten der Vergangenheit

Es brach die vorweihnachtliche Zeit an und Snape erfuhr zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben diese Zeit nicht als kalter Beobachter. Natürlich war er sich als Schüler bewußt gewesen, dass diese Zeit für viele etwas besonderes war, sie tauschten Geschenke aus und freuten sich auf die Ferien. Ferien, Snape schüttelte sich, seine Ferien waren selten angenehm gewesen. 

Wie Dumbledore versprochen hatte war er nie allein wenn er aufwachte. Wenn der Direktor in der Schule unterwegs war, leisteten ihm Hagrid oder Madame Pomfrey Gesellschaft. Wobei Snape schnell die Gesellschaft von Hagrid der von Pomfrey vorzog. Die Heilerin war eine strenge Person, die immer darauf bestand, dass er sich ausruhte und jegliche Art von Anstrengung untersagte. Sie fürchtete immer noch, dass der Kombinationsfluch die von ihr geheilten Wunden aufbrechen ließ, bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt und sie waren verschlossen geblieben. Bei Hagrid konnte er wenigstens lesen oder er lauschte den Erzählungen des Halbriesen. 

Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass auch in seinem Büro Weihnachten ausbrechen sollte. So kam es, dass Severus eines Morgens das Gefühl hatte im falschen Raum aufzuwachen. Eine riesige Tanne stand in einem Eck des Büros, rote Bänder und Gestecke zierten die Regale. Der Raum schien förmlich in Rot-, Gold- und Grüntönen zu explodieren. Es roch nach Wald und ganz leicht nach Weihrauch. Hagrid schob gerade das letzte Gesteck über der Tür zurecht und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Guten Morgen Snape", dröhnte der Wildhüter.

Snape nickte und starrte immer noch die weihnachtliche Dekoration an. 

"Schön nicht?", sagte Hagrid stolz und zupfte ein Band zurecht.

Der Todesser richtete sich auf und sofort überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl. Der Blutverlust war zwar durch verschiedene Tränke ausgeglichen worden, er wurde jedoch immer noch schnell müde und oft überkam ihm ein Schwindelgefühl. 

Snape schloß die Augen und versuchte wieder seine Sinne unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was ohne äußeren Halt irgendwie schwer war. Das Bett erzitterte leicht als der Halbriese zu ihm ging. Plötzlich war da ein Halt. Jemand hielt seine Schultern fest, die Sinne konnten sich neu ausrichten, und das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu wissen wo oben und unten, rechts oder links war, verschwand. 

"Alles ok?", fragte Hagrids Stimme über ihm.

"Nur etwas schwindelig", murmelte Snape, er lehnte sich gegen die Hände, je mehr Halt um so leichter die Neuorientierung. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Hagrid.

"Wann ist den Weihnachten?", fragte Snape, um von seiner Situation abzulenken. Hagrid zog seine Hände zurück und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Snape sprach nicht oft mit dem Wildhüter, der Todesser war kein Freund von langen Gesprächen. Er war mehr der Zuhörer, er hörte auf Befehle, belauschte Menschen auf der Suche nach nützlichen Informationen und war selbst die langen aufpeitschenden Reden von Voldemort gewöhnt. 

"In zwei Tagen", sagte Hagrid fröhlich. "Hunger?" 

Snape sah sich nach dem Essen um, doch da war nichts. 

"Ich hole es schnell, Moment." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hagrid aus dem Raum und das erste Mal seit Tagen war Snape allein. 

Die Ruhe war etwas beängstigend. Er lauschte seinem eigenen Herzschlag und seiner eigenen Atmung. Konnte er es wagen allein aufzustehen? Bis jetzt hatte ihm immer jemand geholfen. Snape beschloß es zu testen, er schlug die Decke auf die Seite und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Ganz vorsichtig belastete er seine Beine, sie knickten nicht sofort ein. Jetzt stieß er sich vom Bett ab und richtete sich langsam auf. Kein Wanken, vorsichtig einen Schritt. Etwas wackelig aber er fiel nicht. Noch einer. Er kam sich vor wie ein Kleinkind, das gerade laufen lernte. Nach drei weiteren Schritten war er am Schreibtisch angelangt und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. Er warf einen Blick zurück zum Bett. Wenigstens konnte er sich etwas frei bewegen. Er lauschte in das Schloß, so lange Schüler darin waren, kam es ihm wie ein Bienenstock vor, der leise vor sich hin summte, zufrieden und glücklich. Schwere Schritte von der Treppe her, Hagrid! Snape sah zur Tür, immer noch hielt er sich am Schreibtisch fest. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Wildhüter kam mit einem Tablett voll Essen herein. Er erstarrte in der Tür als er Snape stehen sah. 

"Sie sollten noch nicht auf den Beinen sein", brachte Hagrid schließlich über die Lippen.

Snape reckte trotzig den Kopf vor, er stand und wollte nicht noch länger im Bett sein. Es war an der Zeit, dass er wieder laufen konnte. Hagrid stellte das Tablett schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sah Snape an. "Sie fallen gleich um", meinte er nur, und Snape merkte wie ihm die Knie einknickten. 

Hagrid griff schnell zu und fing ihn auf, bevor er vollständig umfallen konnte. Die starken Hände des Halbriesen umfassten seine Arme und stützten ihn. 

Snape schüttelte verbittert den Kopf, wo war seine Kraft? Wo war seine Stärke geblieben? Er war schon öfter verletzt gewesen. 

Hagrid deutete den Gesichtsausdruck von Snape richtig und grummelte nur: "Das braucht Zeit."

"Zeit?!", spie Snape aus. "Ich kann nicht einmal mehr ein paar Schritte gehen ohne dass ich umfalle!"

Seit langer Zeit spürte er Zorn in seiner Stimme, jedoch mit einer Spur von Furcht. "Sehen Sie mich an! Was ist wenn ich fliehen muß?" 

Snape riß sich von Hagrid los und stolperte gegen den Tisch und glitt daran zu Boden. Er saß dort und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, da spürte er wie etwas Feuchtes sein Gesicht herunter rann. Verwundert hob er eine Hand und wischte sich das Feuchte von den Wangen. Eine Träne! Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Warum tat er es jetzt? Er sah zu Hagrid hoch und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. "Eine Träne?!" Es war eine simple Feststellung, doch in seiner Stimme schwang reine Verwunderung mit.

"Nun ich würde auch weinen wenn ich wieder das Laufen lernen müßte", murmelte Hagrid, bückte sich und wischte dem Todesser eine weitere Träne von der Wange. Snape schloß die Augen und versuchte wieder sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die rauen Hände von Hagrid auf seiner Wange, sanft und vorsichtig, eine ungewohnte Berührung. 

"Jetzt kommen Sie, Essen wartet. Sonst wird es nur kalt." Hagrid griff ihn unter die Arme und half ihm auf die Beine.

Snape öffnete wieder die Augen, gerade wollte der Halbriese ihn auf den Schreibtisch-Stuhl von Dumbledore heben. Er keuchte auf. " Nein", sagte er fest und sträubte sich.

Hagrid sah ihn an.

"Nicht auf den Stuhl des Herrn", sagte Snape. "Zurück auf den Boden." Severus wies auf die Steinplatten.

"Auf dem Boden essen?", fragte Hagrid und sah nun ebenfalls auf den Boden. "Das geht nicht!"

"Es geht! Zurück auf den Boden, Hagrid!" Panik schlich sich nun in die Stimme von Snape. "Bitte Hagrid. Zurück." 

Der Halbriese sah in die schwarzen Augen und nickte ganz langsam. Vorsichtig ließ er Snape wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Der Todesser stützte sich auf den Händen auf und ließ den Kopf sinken. Hier war sein Platz. Er wollte nicht auch noch den Stuhl von Dumbledore besetzen. Es genügte schon, dass er in dessen Bett schlief. Hagrid stellte das Tablett vor ihm ab und griff nach einer alten Wolldecke, die über einem Sessel lag. Die Decke roch nach Pferd, es war wohl Firenzes gewesen. Vorsichtig legte Hagrid sie um die Schultern von Snape.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Entschuldigung." Hagrid setzt sich Snape gegenüber.

Severus sah auf das Tablett, da war ein Teller mit dampfender Suppe, einige Scheiben Brot mit Butter und ein Glas mit Saft. 

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt, war alles was ich auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnte." Hagrid wies auf das Tablett.

"Es ist genug." Snape deutete eine Verbeugung an.

"HE das ist bei MIR nicht nötig", brauste der Halbriese auf und Snape zuckte zurück. "ICH bin nicht Dumbledore!"

Mit eingezogenem Kopf sah der Todesser Hagrid an, dieser sagte weiter: "Vor Freunden ist das nicht nötig."

"Freunde?", fragte Snape. 

"Ja klar, Freunde, und nun hau rein." Hagrid schob das Tablett etwas näher an Snape.

Severus Snape aß und lauschte den Neuigkeiten aus dem Schloß. Hagrid erzählte ihm alles, von den Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern, dass er letztens einem Einhorn geholfen hatte, das sich in einer Baumwurzel verfangen hatte und und....

"Nun ja und wie geht's? Wie fühlen Sie sich?", frage Hagrid als Snape den letzten Löffel Suppe gegessen hatte.

Snape richtete sich auf und frage: "Warum?"

"Weil es mich interessiert", antwortete Hagrid und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape räusperte sich und überlegte, so direkt hatte ihn noch niemand gefragt. Wenn Dumbledore fragte, waren seine Antworten stets knapp gewesen. Seinem Herrn gegenüber hielt man sich kurz, aber hier saß er vor etwas anderem, einem Freund. 

"Es ist...", er sah nach oben. 'Als ob die Decke dir hilft', dachte Severus bitter. 

"Es ist...", begann er noch mal und streckte in einer Geste leichter Unsicherheit eine Hand von sich. "Es ist seltsam."

"Aha, warum ist es seltsam?", hakte Hagrid nach. 

"Niemand hat mich je gefragt wie ich mich fühle", sagte Snape gerade heraus, leiser fügte er hinzu: "In letzter Zeit auf alle Fälle nicht."

"Hm." Der Halbriese verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich habe Sie nun gefragt. Sagen Sie einfach was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt."

Snape legte den Kopf leicht schief, was kam ihm denn gerade in den Sinn? Da kam ihm ein Gedanke und er konnte ihn sogar in Worte fassen. "Warm!", sagte er plötzlich. "Hier ist es immer warm! So fühle ich mich."

Der Wildhüter klatschte in die Hände. "Na also, es geht doch! Jetzt aber zurück ins Bett, sonst bekomme ich Ärger mit Dumbledore oder Pomfrey!"

Diesmal ließ sich der Todesser helfen und wollte sich gerade zurück ins Bett gleiten lassen, als er etwas hörte. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Diese Schritte waren leichter, fast verspielt. DAS war nicht Dumbledore oder Pomfrey! 

"Besuch!", hauchte er und sah in das erschrockene Gesicht von Hagrid.

"Schnell hinter den Vorhang." Hagrid schob den Fenstervorhang auf die Seite, Snape setzte sich schnell und der Vorhang verdeckte ihn. Es war in letzter Sekunde und die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. 

"Oh Hallo Hagrid", tönte eine Frauenstimme in den Raum.

Snapes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als er die Stimme erkannte und bevor sich der Name der Person in seinem Geist formte sprach ihn Hagrid aus.

"Hallo Lily!"


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22. Schutz

Wer das Buch der Magie kennt, der wird herausgehen am Tage und auf Erden wandeln unter den Lebenden. 

Buch vom Herausgehen am Tage

Snape schloß die Augen, Lily Evans! Nein, korrigierte sein Todesser-Gedächtnis, Potter. Sie war seit knapp zwei Jahren mit James Potter verheiratet. Potter. Es war als ob bei einem Muggel-Computer eine Datei geöffnet wurde. James Potter war einer der begabtesten Magier der Neuzeit, Lily Potter geborene Evans war nicht so gut wie ihr Ehemann, doch es genügte um einigen Zauberern Respekt einzuflößen. James und Lily waren schon in der Schule Freunde gewesen und diese Freundschaft hatte sich weiter gefestigt, nach dem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Es hatte schließlich darin geendet, das sie heirateten. Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen als er hörte wie Hagrid das Tablett vom Boden aufhob.

"Oh Essen für Dumbledore?", fragte die freundliche Frauenstimme.

"Ähm so ähnlich ja", antwortete der Wildhüter leicht betreten.

Bevor Lily Potter weiter fragen konnte hörte man auch schon Stimmen von der Treppe.

"Nein Alastor ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären." Dumbledore! 

"Aber Albus!" Snape lehnte sich fester gegen die Wand Alastor Moody!

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und schlagartig hörte das Streitgespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Alastor Moody auf.

"Oh Hallo Lily", sagte Dumbledore überrascht.

"Mrs Potter", raunte Moody schlecht gelaunt.

"Guten Tag Direktor, Mr Moody es freut mich Sie zu sehen", antwortete Lily höflich.

Hagrid hatte das Gefühl er müsse jeden Moment tot umfallen. Da stand er, mit einem Tablett mit leerem Teller und Glas, wie sollte er das erklären? Da trat schon Moody vor und sah den Halbriesen skeptisch an. Hagrid spürte wie er wackelige Knie bekam. Der Auror hatte schon immer ein wachsames Auge auf Rubeus Hagrid, seine Vergangenheit und seine Herkunft waren dem Auroren nicht unbekannt. 

"Essen?", fragte er den Wildhüter und fixierte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen.

"Ähm... nun...." Hagrid sah hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore.

Lily spürte sofort, dass etwas im Busch war. Noch nie hatte sie den Wildhüter allein in Dumbledores Räumen angetroffen. Seit ihrer Heirat mit James war sie öfters zu Dumbledore gekommen, er war ihr ein guter Mentor geblieben und mit dem alten Mann konnte man sich gut unterhalten. Meist besuchte sie noch Pomfrey danach und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die neuesten Entwicklungen der Medizin. Medizin! Lily war kurz davor gewesen an einer Muggel-Universität Medizin zu studieren, dann war sie an einer Zauberer-Universität gewesen und hatte dort angefangen zu studieren. Mit Erfolgt Sie war seit knapp einem Jahr ausgebildete Heilerin. Heute gratulierte sie sich, dass sie die magische Schullaufbahn beibehalten hatte, bei den Muggel hätte das Studium einfach zu lange gedauert! Doch jetzt, seit Voldemort so aktiv wurde, war sie wie die meisten Magier und Hexen, die von Muggel abstammten, auf der Flucht. Immer wenn in ihrer Nähe ein Todesserüberfall stattgefunden hatte, zogen sie um. Das einzig Beständige war Hogwarts und immer wenn sie das Gefühl hatte sich zu verlieren ging sie an ihre alte Schule. 

Jetzt konzentrierte sie sich auf die Situation die vor ihr lag. Mit kühlem Sachverstand ging sie an das Problem heran. Hagrid war eindeutig überrascht gewesen sie zu sehen, er hatte sie nicht erwartet. Genau so wenig wie sie ihn. Warum? Und warum war da dieses Tablett mit dem leeren Teller und dem Glas? Moody war anscheinend auch misstrauisch geworden und stand nun vor dem Wildhüter. Hagrid schien das ganze unangenehm und jetzt sah er sich hilfesuchend um.

Es war doch kein Essen für Dumbledore gewesen, dachte sie als sie das versteinerte Gesicht ihres Mentors sah.

Wer immer hier gegessen hatte, auf dem Boden, sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt wie Hagrid das Tablett angehoben hatte, war Hagrid und Dumbledore wichtig. Warum sagten sie es dann nicht Moody? Er war Auror, selbst wenn Dumbledore jemanden versteckte konnte ein Auror diese Person schützen. Sie begann in Sekundenschnelle zu kombinieren. Essen, für eine Person die nicht gefunden werden dürfte, für Dumbledore jedoch wichtig genug war sie zu verstecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie eine leichte Bewegung an einem der langen schweren Vorhänge. Dieser jemand war noch im Raum! Ihre grünen Augen wanderten zu Dumbledore, er war etwas bleicher geworden. Sie mußte ihrem Mentor helfen!

"Ach Mr Moody das war für mich gewesen!", verkündete sie fröhlich.

Moody wirbelte zu ihr herum. "Für Sie?"

"Natürlich! Wissen Sie, ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger und wie das so ist..." Lily zwang sich etwas verlegen drein zu sehen. "Mir ist in letzter Zeit immer so schlecht und ich bat Hagrid um eine Suppe, ich hoffte meinen Magen zu beruhigen."

Hagrids wurde blass und Dumbledore starrte sie an als ob sie so eben verkündet hätte sich von James scheiden zu lassen. 

"Schwanger?", krächzte Alastor überrascht.

"Ja! Ich wollte es dem Direktor heute sagen. Er hat mir in so vielen Dingen geholfen, ich dachte er sollte es lieber von mir erfahren, bevor sich einer von James Freunden verplappert", sagte sie.

"Meinen Glückwunsch!" rief Dumbledore deutlich fröhlich aus und umarmte Lily kurz.

"Ja von mir auch!" Hagrid ließ das Umarmen zu Lilys Erleichterung.

"Nun dann ähm, gehe ich lieber und laß Sie zusammen feiern... ja. Genau." Immer noch sichtlich verwirrt verließ Alastor Moody das Zimmer. "Alles Gute auch von mir."

Peng! Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen, Moody öffnete sie nochmals. "T´schuldigung." 

Die Tür wurde nun etwas leiser geschlossen. Lily hielt die Luft an und lauschte, wie alle Anwesenden im Raum. Moody´s Schritte waren verklungen und man hörte ein leises Knirschen als der Torwächter an seinen Platz zurück sprang.

Hagrid holte tief Luft und Dumbledore sackte etwas in sich zusammen. War ihr Gespür doch richtig gewesen, hier war jemand den Alastor Moody nicht sehen durfte. Doch wer war es? Sie spürte den prüfenden Blick von Dumbledore. Lily Potter lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Lily war sich bewusst, dass Albus Dumbledore sie prüfte. Konnte er es wagen, dass er sein Geheimnis lüften wer sich in diesem Raum noch befand?

Sie versuchte ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern. "Ich verrate nichts. Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum geholfen oder?"

Dumbledore lächelte milde. "Würden Sie immer noch schweigen wenn ich Ihnen zeige WEN und WAS ich hier habe?" 

"Sie können ja immer noch den Vergessens-Zauber anwenden!" Sie versuchte ihn gewinnend anzusehen. "Ich erlaube es Ihnen!"

Ganz langsam nickte der alte Mann und sah zum Vorhang." Severus?"

Snape holte tief Luft und schob den Vorhang auf die Seite, an aufstehen war im Moment nicht zu denken. Er blinzelte als die Helligkeit zurück kehrte, hinter dem Vorhang war es dunkel gewesen und er hatte immer noch Probleme bei schnellem Lichtwechsel. Lily holte erschrocken Luft. Severus sah fragend zu Dumbledore.

"Es ist in Ordnung!" Sein Herr ging auf ihn zu und half ihm auf die Beine.

"Lily, ich glaube an Severus erinnerst du dich noch?" Dumbledore stützte ihn und führte in zwei Schritte auf Lily Potter zu.

Lily Potter starrte ihn an. Es war als ob sie einen Geist sehen würde. Sie hatte den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. 

"Ich sagte WEN ich hier habe. Es ist Severus Snape... doch das WAS steht noch im Raum." Dumbledore sah ihn prüfend an. Severus nickte leicht, für einige Sekunden konnte er allein stehen, irgendwie.

Albus Dumbledore ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt auf die Seite. Wortlos krempelte er den Ärmel des Nachthemdes nach oben und hielt ihr den Unterarm entgegen. Das Dunkle Mal prangte schwarz und häßlich darauf. Lily stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

"Und? Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Vergessenszauber?" frage Dumbledore ruhig.

Lily starrte von dem Unterarm in Severus' Gesicht. Er ahnte, dass er nicht gut aussah, denn sie wurde um einiges bleicher.

"Ich glaube mir wird schlecht", murmelte sie, stürzte in das Bad und übergab sich.

"Hm sie hat es gut aufgenommen", grummelte Dumbledore und stützte Severus wieder. 

"Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht irgendwie verhext wurde?" sagte Hagrid besorgt und sah zu der Badtür.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, für schwangere Frauen ist das normal." 

Jetzt warf sein Herr einen Blick auf das Bett. "Hm wir sollten es neu beziehen."

"Ich pass auf ihn auf", sagte Hagrid, ließ aber die Badtür nicht aus den Augen als er Snape half sich neben dem Kaminsessel auf dem Teppich niederzulassen. Es war einer der wenigen Teppiche, von dem vor dem Bett abgesehen. Severus war froh, dass der Halbriese so schnell verstanden hatte, dass ihm das mit den Stühlen wirklich unangenehm war. Dumbledore schwang im Hintergrund seinen Zauberstab und überzog das Bett mit neuen Lacken. Nach einigen Minuten kam Lily Potter wieder aus dem Bad, ihre Hautfarbe hatte nun einen leichten Grünstich angenommen. Sie erstarrte als sie Snape auf den Boden sitzen sah, der Halbriese hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und legte ihm gerade wieder die alte Decke über die Schultern. Severus sah auf den Boden, er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken. Er hörte Dumbledore wie er zu ihnen trat.

"Und Lily, wie stets mit dem Vergessenszauber?" frage Dumbledore wieder.

"Warum Direktor?" frage sie leise.

Snape faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß und wartete ab. In solchen Situationen war er froh sich förmlich taub stellen zu können und wie eine Statue zu wirken. Er wurde zu einem schmückenden Beiwerk des Raumes und war kein Mensch mehr. Dumbledore ließ sich in dem Sessel neben ihm nieder und wies Lily an, den anderen Sessel zu nehmen. Er hörte wie sie sich darauf niederließ. Hagrid stand immer noch hinter ihm, bei dem Halbriesen prallte die Veränderung förmlich ab. Für ihn war Snape immer noch ein Mensch.

"Um es kurz zu machen. Informationen Lily", sagte Dumbledore kühl.

"Informationen?! Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab! Da ist mehr! Was ist es?" Ihre Stimme hatte die alte Stärke zurück erhalten. 

"Sie durchschauen mich Lily", sagte Dumbledore stolz. "Es ist mehr, doch was es ist geht nur mich und Severus etwas an. Sagen wir, wir sind uns einig geworden und wir beide haben unsere Gründe so zu handeln." 

GRÜNDE?! Lily starrte entgeistert den alten Mann an. Ihre Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu dem zu Stein erstarrten Snape, der an Dumbledores Seite auf dem Boden saß.

'Wie ein Schoßhund!', dachte sie verbittert.

Sie grübelte nach, Schoßhund! Zorn wuchs in ihr hoch! Schlagartig war ihr alter Mentor in ihren Augen gesunken.

"ER IST NICHT IHR EIGENTUM!" warf sie ihm wütend entgegen.

Da lächelte der alte Mann. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln. Hagrid war zusammen gezuckt. Snape war immer noch die Statue. 

"NEIN! Das ist nicht Ihr ernst?!" Sie sprang auf, sofort machte ihr Magen eine weitere Kapriole. 

Sie schluckte die wieder aufkeimende Übelkeit herunter.

"Lily beruhigen Sie sich", versuchte es der Direktor.

"Sagen Sie es mir Dumbledore! Sagen Sie, dass es nicht wahr ist!" flehte sie ihn an. Es konnte nicht sein. Ihr alter Lehrer, ihr Vorbild was Ruhe und Fortschritt anging, war... sie schüttelte sich konnte den Gedankengang nicht zuende führen.

"Es ist wahr Lily und glauben Sie es mir, es war die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen" Der alte Mann warf einen traurigen Blick auf den Todesser neben sich.

"Der Preis war für uns alle sehr hoch", flüsterte Albus.

Lily traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

"Er ist nicht...", versuchte sie es wieder.

"Doch er ist, und sind wir beide jetzt so tief in Ihren Augen gesunken?" fragte Dumbledore, seine blauen Augen sahen so unendlich traurig aus.

"Er ist ein lebendes Wesen! Er ist ein Mensch!" sagte sie fest.

"Das ist mir bewußt! Ich habe es nie vergessen!" antwortete er genau so fest.

"Er wird nie...", sie schluckte, konnte es nicht aussprechen, "DAS für mich sein!" 

"Das ist auch nicht notwendig." Dumbledore sah sie ruhig an, fragend hob er seinen Zauberstab hoch.

"NEIN! Ich will nicht vergessen!" sagte sie und sah zu dem Todesser. Er war der Feind, Er war einer der tötete, folterte! Diese Leute waren verabscheuungswürdig und sie, Lily Potter, hatte auch noch einen geschützt! Sie sollte sofort nach Moody rufen, doch... "Ich werde schweigen. Aber verlangen Sie nicht mehr von mir!" 

"Das habe ich nicht vor", sagte Albus.

Sie wollte sofort den Raum verlassen, doch diese traurigen Augen von Dumbledore hielten sie zurück. Was hatte er gesagt, der Preis war hoch? Der Direktor hatte anscheinend einen sehr hohen bezahlt, er mußte teilweise zu dem werden, was er am meisten hasste. So wie Hagrid sich verhielt machte es dem großen Mann nichts aus. Irgendwie hatte Lily das Gefühl, Albus Dumbledore wäre zutiefst von ihr enttäuscht wenn sie ihn jetzt verließe. Sie war wirklich gekommen um ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Lily warf einen letzten Blick auf Snape und beschloß ihn zu ignorieren, Dumbledore hatte nicht von ihr verlangt ihn zu verstehen oder gar zu beachten. 

"Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählen", sagte sie nun leise.

"Und ich freue mich wirklich! Und wünsche dir und James alles Gute." Dumbledore klang nun nicht mehr ganz so traurig.

Ein entspanntes Gespräch begann und Lily stellte fest, dass es wirklich leicht war Snape zu ignorieren. Er war wie ein schmückendes Beiwerk des Raumes. Im Stillen dankte sie ihm für diese Hilfe. Nach einigen Minuten half Hagrid Snape auf und führte ihn zurück ins Bett. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt.


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23 Veränderungen

Alles wiederholt sich nur im Leben

Ewig jung ist nur die Phantasie 

Was sie nie und nirgends hat begeben, 

Das allein veraltet nie

Schiller

Hagrid spürte, dass dies ein längeres Gespräch werden würde. Er sah zu Snape der erstarrt war und sich nicht mehr rührte. Dumbledore und Lily schienen ihn vergessen zu haben. Am Anfang hatte auch Hagrid die Veränderung gespürt, es war als ob Snape nicht mehr anwesend war, aber er war DA! Saß direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden! 

Er ist da! Er ist da! Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er es in seinen Gedanken und dann plötzlich war das Gefühl verschwunden. Vor ihm saß keine Statue sondern ein Mensch. Er konnte ihn doch nicht da sitzen lassen! So bückte er sich und half dem Todesser auf die Beine. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren brachte Hagrid ihn zurück zum Bett, keinem tat es gut so lange bewegungslos dazusitzen. Der Halbriese selber war immer in Bewegung, in Gedanken oder körperlich. Der Todesser ließ es mit sich geschehen. Wieder hatte der junge Mann erleben müssen wie andere auf ihn reagierten. Voll Zorn und Schrecken. Hagrid wusste, das könnte er auf Dauer nicht aushalten. Lily Potter schien Snape plötzlich wieder zu bemerken und Neugier flammte in ihren Augen auf. Hagrid schüttelte leicht den Kopf, oder man wurde angestarrt wie ein seltenes Tier. War sie sich bewusst, dass sie genau das tat was sie selber gerade eben so verabscheut hatte? Hatte sie ihn nicht vor einigen Minuten einen Mensch genannt und jetzt? War er in ihren Augen immer noch ein Mensch? Rubeus Hagrid glaube nicht. Sorgfältig breitete er die Decke über den geschundenen Körper aus. Er, Hagrid, hatte beschlossen mehr in diesem Menschen zu sehen. ER konnte sich diese Sichtweise leisten, Dumbledore mußte weiterhin seine Rolle ausfüllen, und Lily? Welche Rolle beschloß sie einzunehmen? Oder war sie in ihrem Denken bereits festgefahren? Sie ging auf das Bett zu und sah auf die darin liegende Gestalt. Eine Weile sah sie so aus als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte sie fragen warum er so müde aussah? Oder vielleicht warum er überhaupt hier war. Hagrid hoffte, es könnte ihre Meinung ändern wenn sie nur fragen würde. Ein Satz genügte. 

Lily drehte sich um. "Ich will noch zu Madame Pomfrey. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Die Tür schloß sich und Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich muß sehen welche Schüler noch über Weihnachten im Schloß bleiben."

Damit verschwand auch Dumbledore aus dem Raum. Hagrid sah von der Tür zu Snape. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Atmung kam aber zu schnell.

"Ich kann Sie gut leiden, und was Lily auch denk. ICH denke nicht so!", sagte Hagrid ruhig.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Snape und öffnete plötzlich die Augen. 

Da war nichts, normalerweise sahen Menschen nach so etwas verletzt aus oder zumindest enttäuscht. In diesen schwarzen Augen war nichts dergleichen zu sehen. 

"Was haben Sie vorhin gemacht?", fragte Hagrid und wies auf den Kaminteppich.

"Unsichtbar", antwortete der Todesser, der Wildhüter runzelte die Stirn, so fuhr Snape fort: "Manchmal muß man sich unsichtbar machen können. Je besser man es beherrscht, um so weniger Schmerzen, um so heiler kommt man aus den Versammlungen mit Voldemort heraus. Man legt alles ab was man ist, das Denken", er stockte, "Gefühle. Wird ein Ding. Leblos, taub und blind."

Hagrid nickte. "Aha. Deshalb haben Dumbledore und Lily förmlich vergessen, dass noch jemand im Raum ist."

"Richtig. Ihr schien es dann besser zu gehen. Das Problem, das lebt und denkt, war nicht mehr im Raum. Sondern nur noch ein Ding", sagte Snape müde und sah zum Halbriesen hoch. "Bei Ihnen hat es nicht funktioniert."

"Jepp. Hat es nicht", sagte Hagrid stolz.

"Ich bin müde", verkündete er.

"Dann schlafen Sie, bald ist Weihnachten. Bis dahin sollten Sie etwas fitter sein!"

Snape schloß die Augen, er war wirklich müde. Sich unsichtbar zu machen war immer anstrengend gewesen, unbewußt muß der Halbriese gespürt haben, dass er diese Illusion nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. Jetzt lag er wieder im Bett. Er roch den Tannenduft und hörte die Vögel singen. Zwei Tage dann wäre Weihnachten. Was würde geschehen? Wie würde er diesen Abend erleben? Hagrid kam bestimmt, der Halbriese hatte in wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Wie schnell doch jemand sein Haltung ändern kann. Severus mußte sich eingestehen, dass er es genoß, dass Hagrid ihn mochte. Dumbledore mochte ihn auch, das wußte er, aber er war sein Herr und Hagrid ein Freund. Freunde! Snape ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Als er dort auf dem Boden gesessen hatte und gespürt hatte wie Lily förmlich explodiert war, ihn gehaßt hatte, dieser zerfressende Zorn auf die Todesser, war Hagrid hinter ihm gestanden. Jetzt verstand er den Satz, den manchmal die Muggel verwendeten, Jemandem den Rücken stärken. Snape war den Haß gewöhnt, doch er schmerzte. Früher war dieser Haß ein Teil gewesen woraus er seine Energien gezogen hatte. Immer wenn er Hexen und Zauberer gefoltert oder getötet hatte, dieser Haß in den Augen seiner Opfer. Es war seine Einzige Kraftquelle gewesen, außer Voldemort natürlich. Sein alter Herr war dunkle Energie pur. Das war früher.

Wie schnell man von früher spricht, dachte er sarkastisch.

Die Energien, die er jetzt erhielt, waren so im Widerspruch zu seinem vorherigen Leben, dass ihn Haß schmerzte. Ein weiterer Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte. Severus dachte, noch bevor er einschlief, dass er gern bereit war auch diesen zu bezahlen.

Dumbledore war besorgt, es wollten nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben. Er würde Moody bitten müssen mehr Aurorenpatroullien einzusetzen. Die eine Woche Ferien würde anstrengend werden. Snape konnte er noch nicht einsetzen, er schauderte, einsetzen. Nein! Noch nicht bitten zurückzukehren, das war der richtige Gedankengang. Die Gefahr der wieder aufbrechenden Wunden war einfach noch zu hoch! Der Kombinationsfluch war noch nicht ganz gewichen. Sein Spion konnte sich noch einige Zeit tot stellen. Für Voldemort war er gestorben und für seine Todesserkollegen auch. Die Rückkehr mußte gut geplant werden, eine Geschichte ausgedacht werden, wie Snape überlebt hatte. Irgendwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Dumbledore würde wieder am traditionellen Weihnachtsessen teilnehmen, wie Hagrid und Snape? Allein in seinem Büro. Er grübelte noch über das Problem, als Albus beim Wasserspeier ankam. Geschenke! Was schenkte man jemandem wie Snape? 

"Probleme über Probleme", murmelte er und nannte seinem Torwächter das Passwort. 


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24 Wünsche

Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünscht. 

Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.

Unbekannt

"Was wünscht du dir zu Weihnachten, Severus?" Es war der 24. Dezember und Dumbledore sah auf Snape der im Bett saß. Der Todesser riß die Augen auf und starrte Dumbledore an als sei er das achte Weltwunder. 

"Wünschen?", krächzte er. 

Zuerst fragte man ihn wie er sich fühlte, dann fragte man ihn nach seinen WÜNSCHEN!! Bevor er die Worte seines Herrn richtig fassen konnte, sagte dieser weiter: "Ja, wünschen. Ich habe mir die letzte Zeit darüber den Kopf zerbrochen und mit ist nichts eingefallen. Was wünscht du dir?" 

Da war ein Gedankengang, er war verrückt und sehr gefährlich. Konnte er es wagen es laut auszusprechen? 

"Alles was du willst!", sagte Dumbledore.

"Alles?!" Das wurde immer verrückter. 

Er holte mehrmals tief Luft und sah sich suchend um. Ja der Gedanke, den er da hatte war nicht schlecht und er war irgendwie wichtig für ihn geworden. Mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf sah er zu seinen Herrn hoch. "Wirklich alles?" 

"Alles!", bestätigter dieser. 

Er raffte all seinen Mut zusammen und flüsterte: "Ich möchte mit Lily Potter sprechen." 

Stille.

"Warum Lily?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

"Sie sagten alles was ich will. Ich will mit ihr sprechen", antwortete Snape und sank weiter in sich zusammen. 

Es war kein guter Gedankengang gewesen, Dumbledore würde ihn bestimmt nicht zu ihr gehen lassen. Sein Herr sah in nachdenklich an. Nein er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Snape freundete sich schon damit an, als der alte Mann sagte: "Du weißt wo die Eriksons lebten?" 

Snape nickte.

"Ihr Haus steht am Ende der Straße, Nr 56. Wenn du mit ihr sprechen willst dann besser noch heute Abend. Hagrid wird dich in den Verbotenen Wald begleiten." Dumbledore legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Severus ist das wirklich dein Wunsch?", fragte sein Herr fest.

"Es ist mein Wunsch Herr. Das ist alles", antwortete Severus leise.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich werde ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, am Besten wartest du in ihrem Garten."

Es war Abend als Hagrid den geschwächten Todesser in den Verbotenen Wald brachte.

"Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee. Warum zu Lily?" fragte er den jungen Mann, den er halb tragen mußte. Zwar versuchte Snape immer wieder allein zu laufen, doch so recht wollte es nicht klappen. Doch Snape war fest entschlossen sich wieder allein zu bewegen, immer wen ihm die Knie weich wurden konnte er sich an Hagrid lehnen der ihm weiterhalf. 

"Ich möchte...", begann Snape langsam.

Hagrid wartete geduldig, mittlerweile war ER daran gewöhnt, dass, sobald es um Gefühle ging, Snape etwas länger brauchte es zu be- oder zu umschreiben. 

"Ich möchte versuchen es ihr zu erklären", brachte es Snape schließlich hervor.

"In dem Tempo?" sagte Hagrid mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.

"Ich weiß.. ich weiß.. dass ich in solchen... Dingen.."

"Gefühlsdingen", verbesserte Hagrid.

"Ja Gefühlsdingen", Severus dehnte das zweite Wort etwas als ob man es fürchten mußte, "noch nicht so viel sagen kann."

Snape sackte in eine Schneewehe ein und Hagrid hievte ihn ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren wieder heraus. Die Senke kam in Sicht und die zwei Männer schlidderten auf den Grund zu.

"Ok ich warte hier", verkündete Hagrid und sah sich um. 

"Gut." Snape richtete sich auf und ließ die Arme locker hängen.

Hagrid sah wie er sich konzentrierte und plötzlich stand da nichts mehr neben ihm.

"Viel Glück", murmelte der Halbriese und setzte sich in den Schutz des umgestürzten Baumes. 

Snape erschien in einer Seitenstraße und sofort kamen die Todesserinstinkte in ihm hoch. Er duckte sich an eine Hauswand und sah über die Straße. Weihnachten war für einen Todesser eine gefährliche Zeit, die Muggel und Zauberer schmückten ihre Häuser und erleuchteten sie hell. So war es schwerer sich an sie heran zu schleichen. Die Straße lag still und verlassen vor ihm. Das erleichterte die Sache etwas. 

Während er auf das besagte Haus zuging versuchte er Sätze in seinem Kopf zurecht zu legen. Doch immer wenn er glaubte einen guten Satz gefunden zu haben, schien er lächerlich zu sein. Über die Einfahrt des Nachbarhauses, an der Garage vorbei, ging es in den Garten der Potters. Es war als ob all seine Schwäche verschwunden war, als ob Hagrid ihm einen Teil seiner Kraft geliehen hatte, nur um dieses Gespräch halbwegs stehend auf die Reihe zu bekommen. 

Er sah sich den Garten an. Es war ein schöner großer Garten mit einem alten Baumbestand, und wie es fast schon Tradition bei den Muggel war stand ein Vogelhaus mitten auf dem Rasen. Nur nicht auffallen hieß das Motto bei fast allen Magiern. Er wartete hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die verschneite Veranda. Die Potters waren eindeutig zuhause und zwar alle zwei. Einmal sah er James an einem Fenster vorbeigehen und dann Lily. Das Haus war hell erleuchtet und Snape konnte Weihnachtsdeko im Wohnraum ausmachen. Er warf einen Blick in den Himmel, es war eine sternenklare Nacht und aus fast jedem Kamin qualmte Rauch. Eine schöne Weihnachtsnacht. Da wurde die Verandatür geöffnet und er glaubte im Schnee versinken. 

"Ich schnappe nur etwas frische Luft James", rief eine Frauenstimme in das Haus.

"In Ordnung. Pass aber auf ok?" rief die Stimme von James zurück.

Snape lugte um den Baum herum, Lily wickelte sich in einen großen Schal und sah sich um. Dumbledores Nachricht war anscheinend angekommen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging Lily Potter einige Schritte in den Garten und tat so als ob sie das Vogelhaus kontrollierte. Snape trat hinter dem Baum hervor, lehnte sich jedoch leicht dagegen. Lily´s Augen verengten sich als sie ihn sah. Er hatte auf seine Todesserkleidung verzichtet, und trug stattdessen einen tiefblauen Winterumhang von Dumbledore. 

"So, Dumbledore sagte, dass jemand mit mir sprechen will. Bist du es also?" sagte sie fest und emotionslos.

Snape nickte.

"Also hier bin ich. Was ist?" fragte sie.

Snape sah etwas hilflos zum Himmel, alles was er sagen wollte war aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht.

"Schickt dich Dumbledore?" spie sie aus. "Schickt er sein Eigentum um mich um Verständnis zu bitten?"

"Nein!" sagte er etwas lauter als gewollt. "Mein Herr hat mich nicht hierher befohlen."

"SO dein Herr." Sie klang angewidert, natürlich, warum sollte sie anders denken? Er sah kein Problem darin Dumbledore seinen Herrn zu nennen oder ihn so zu sehen. Hagrid nahm es auch als normal hin. War es denn nicht normal, seinen Besitzer so zu nennen? Lily gehörte niemandem, sie konnte es nicht wissen. 

"Er fragte was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünschte. Ich wünschte mir dieses Gespräch", sagte Severus nun etwas leiser. "Ich sehe es war ein Fehler. Vergib."

Er verbeugte sich tief, stieß sich leicht vom Baum ab und drehte sich um.

Lily Potter starrte den Mann an. Natürlich kannte sie ihn, aber so? Schon in Dumbledores Büro war ihr diese Veränderung aufgefallen. Severus Snape war nie ein Freund großer Worte gewesen, oder jemand, den man einen Schulfreund oder gar Klassenkameraden nennen konnte. Schon damals war er irgendwie nicht zu fassen gewesen. Er war ein arroganter Junge gewesen, immer mit einer spitzen Bemerkung auf der Zunge, immer verletzend und immer bereit sich über Muggelgeborene lustig zu machen. Was aber jetzt vor ihr stand war nur noch ein Schatten des alten Severus Snape. Niemals hätte er sich in der Schule dazu hinreißen lassen sich vor ihr zu verbeugen! Oder gar freiwillig mit ihr ein Wort zu reden! Slytherin redeten selten mit Schülern aus den anderen Häusern, sie waren Sonderlinge gewesen. Was war nur mit Severus passiert? Ein Todesser ist er geworden, hatte Voldemort ihn so umgedreht? Was hatte der Dunkle Lord Severus zu verstehen gegeben? Jetzt wollte er tatsächlich mit ihr reden, einfach so.

"Moment. Du hattest einen Wunsch frei?" Sie ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, sie wollte mehr wissen, wollte sehen was von dem alten Snape noch übrig war. Lily atmete leicht auf, er blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um und nickte.

"Alles was du willst?" fragte sie weiter.

Wieder ein Nicken als Antwort. Verdammt warum sprach er nicht? Ein einfaches Ja genügte.

"Und du wolltest nur mit mir sprechen?" Vielleicht klappte es ja jetzt.

Snape nickte, sah etwas verwirrt aus.

"Warum?" fragte sie, in Gedanken schrie sie ihn an. 'Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum hast du mir den einzigen Vertrauten genommen? War es ein Rest deiner Slytherinarroganz? Wolltest du wieder Menschen verletzen?'

"Um es zu erklären", flüsterte er.

Lily schloß kurz die Augen, Voldemort hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, da war kein Slytherin mehr übrig. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, der alte Snape war nicht mehr da. 

"Was gibt es da zu erklären, Eigentum von Dumbledore?" sagte sie und wickelte sich fester in ihren großen Schal ein. "Du gehörst ihm. Dem einzigen Menschen, dem ich DAS wirklich nicht zugetraut hätte."

Jetzt hatte sie es ausgesprochen. Warum? Warum hatte sie dem wirklich unmöglichsten Menschen das anvertraut? 

Snape ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich verstehe."

"NEIN tust du nicht!" sagte sie fest. 

Wie konnte er, so wie er jetzt war?

"Für mich ist er der einzige Vertraute in dieser so verrückten Zeit. James... klar James hat Remus, Sirius und Peter. Ich habe Dumbledore und Pomfrey. Doch jetzt?" sagte sie bitter.

"Es war nicht seine Entscheidung, es war die meinige", versuchte er von neuem.

"So, warum hast du nicht einfach beschlossen frei zu sein? Das Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen?", fragte sie. Ja warum war er nicht dazu bereit gewesen? Warum hatte er Dumbledore diese Bürde aufgehalst? Eine Entscheidung, die ihrem alten Mentor sichtlich schwer viel. 

"Frei? Mein Leben gehörte nie mir. Zuerst gehörte es meinem Vater. Dann Voldemort und jetzt Dumbledore. Ich gehörte nie mir", sagte er leise. 

Lily öffnet den Mund und schloß ihn wieder ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Was war das dann gewesen, was sie sieben Jahre in der Schule gesehen hatte? Langsam wandte er sich von ihr ab. Er wirkte so müde und erschöpft. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen. Einen Menschen, der sich nie gehörte. Wie hätte sie gelebt wenn ihr Leben ihr nicht gehören würde? Welche Herrn hätte sie gewählt?

"Warte", sagte sie.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

"Wenn ich entscheiden müßte wem mein Leben gehört, dann würde ich, glaube ich, auch Dumbledore wählen." Sie trat auf ihn zu und musterte ihn ohne Argwohn. "Es war eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen. Eine eigenständige?"

"Es war einer der wenigen Momente wo ich frei wählen konnte", flüsterte er. Snape sah sie nun ebenso ruhig an, er wirkte abwesend, als ob er noch mal in die Zeit zurück sah. 

"Hm", murmelte sie. "Kannst du eine Nachricht zu Dumbledore bringen?"

Sie mußte etwas zu Dumbledore schicken, sie hatte verstanden und wollte es ihm mitteilen. 

"Ich kann eine Nachricht zu meinen Herrn bringen." Snape schloß halb die Augen. Lily kam es vor als ob sie vor einem lebenden Tonband stand. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape alles was sie nun sagen würde weitergeben konnte.

"Sag ihm, dass ich ihn nun etwas verstehe. Ich kann es zwar nicht gutheißen, aber ich verstehe ihn. Und dass ich ihm frohe Weihnachten wünsche", diktierte sie.

Snape holte tief Luft. "Die Nachricht wird so weitergegeben." 

"Danke."

Er verbeugte sich und ging auf das Gartentor zu.

"Und Severus?" Sie lief einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Der Todesser stockte und sah sie an.

Lily hob die Hand und legte sie sachte auf den Arm von Severus: "Frohe Weihnachten!"

"AH!" hörte Snape Hagrid sagen, als er wieder in der Senke auftauchte. "Und wie lief es?"

"Ich habe nicht ganz so lange gebraucht mich zu erklären", sagte Severus und sah nun etwas stolz zu dem Halbriesen hoch. Sofort geriet er ins Wanken, alles um ihn wurde schwarz. Es war anstrengend gewesen, wer hätte gedacht, dass reden so anstrengend war? 

Hagrid hob ihn hoch wie ein Kind und trug ihn sicher aus der Senke. Snape überließ sich ganz diesem Gefühl getragen zu werden. Der Wildhüter war stark und er schien für Hagrid nicht schwerer zu sein als ein Kind. Langsam und gemütlich wurde er zurück gebracht nach Hogwarts. In das Licht und die Wärme.

"War wohl doch anstrengend gewesen?" fragte der Wildhüter und Snape grummelte bestätigend.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah in den Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten um die Wette und der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel am Firmament. Es war eine atemberaubende Nacht.

"Hagrid?" 

Der Wildhüter sah auf ihn herab.

"Frohe Weihnachten Hagrid", sagte Snape und er meinte es von ganzem Herzen.


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25 Rückkehr 

Die Macht eines Menschen liegt in seiner Zunge, und Worte sind wirksamer als jedwede Art zu kämpfen. 

Frei nach Merikare 

Weihnachten selbst ging ziemlich unspektakulär vorbei. Dumbledore wohnte mit Hagrid dem üblichen Essen in der Großen Halle bei, während Snape ruhig im Bett lag und schlief. Dumbledores Sorgen er würde sich langweilen oder gar in depressive Stimmung verfallen zerstreuten sich schnell. Doch schon wenige Tage später stand er am Bett von Severus Snape und die wohl delikateste Phase, die Rückkehr zu den Todessern, mußte geplant werden. Sie hatten zwei volle Rufe von Voldemort ignorieren müssen. Jetzt hieß es eine glaubwürdige Geschichte zu finden, um Snape den Wiedereinstieg zu ermöglichen. In der kurzen Zeit seit Weihnachten hatte sein Spion mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung von Hagrid wieder das Laufen gelernt, mitten in der Nacht waren er und der Halbriese im Schloß unterwegs gewesen und machten ausgedehnte Spaziergänge. 

"Wie weit gehen deine Heilfähigkeiten?" fragte er den Todesser, der im Bett lag. 

"Einfach Knochenbrüche und kleinere Verletzungen", antwortete Snape kurz. 

Dumbledore nickte, Poppy hatte sich darüber beschwert, dass bei Snape einige Knochen nicht richtig zusammengewachsen waren. Sie hatte bei einer kleineren Nachbehandlung die Knochen nochmals brechen müssen und neu zusammenwachsen lassen. Snape hatte bei der Behandlung keine Miene verzogen. 

"In Zukunft die Knochenbrüche bitte von Poppy behandeln lassen", murmelte Albus und Snape nickte. 

"In Ordnung, allein kannst du es nicht geschafft haben." Nachdenklich sah er Severus an. 

Er würde weitere Narben davon tragen, da waren alte, wie hatte er diese erhalten? Snape mußte geahnt haben was er dachte, denn er antwortete: "Muggel-Ärzte, Imperius-Fluch." 

Es war an Dumbledore zu nicken, im Laufe der Zeit bewunderte er Snape in vielen Dingen. Er hatte gelernt und Lösungen gefunden für Probleme, die sich automatisch ergaben wenn man niemanden hatte der sich um einen kümmert. Doch jetzt hatte er Dumbledore, mußte den verbotenen Fluch nicht mehr anwenden. 

"Muggel-Ärzte können jedoch mit vielen Dingen nicht umgehen", murmelte Snape. 

"Nachwirkungen zum Beispiel und Kombinationsflüchen?" fragte Dumbledore. 

"Zum Beispiel", antwortete Snape leise. 

"Hm Imperius, mir kommt da eine Idee. Ich muß mit Poppy reden." Damit ließ er den jungen Mann allein und ging auf direktem Weg zu Pomfreys Büro. 

"ICH SOLL WAS?" 

"Ach Poppy kommen Sie! So schwer ist das auch nicht", versuchte Dumbledore die aufgebrachte Madame Pomfrey zu beruhigen. 

Die Heilerin war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt. Sie war vor Zorn rot angelaufen und wirkte wie eine Raubkatze, die sich jederzeit auf Dumbledore stürzten wollte. 

"Ach nein überhaupt nicht! Ich soll nur behaupten, von Snape mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden zu sein", steigerte sie sich in ihren Zorn. 

"Poppy wir brauchen eine glaubwürdige Geschichte!" flehte Dumbledore. 

"GLAUBWÜRDIG! ICH UND IMPERIUS!" schrie sie und hatte endgültig ihre Gelassenheit abgelegt. 

Sie beugte sich zu Dumbledore herüber und zischelte: "Vergessen Sie es!" 

"Gut." Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. "Gut ich vergesse es und Snape!" 

Er wies mit dem Finger zur Decke, als ob gleich darüber sein Büro lag. "Ich schicke ihn zurück und DANN können wir wirklich eine Beerdigung arrangieren, oder soll ich gleich die Auroren holen? Dann verschwindet er nach zwei-drei Tagen. Die Zauberergemeinschaft hat ein Problem weniger und ich habe meine beste Informationsquelle nicht mehr." 

Madame Pomfrey´s Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rot zu weiß. 

"Ja gute Idee wirklich, soll ich seine Todesser-Kollegen holen? Kein Problem, für die ist er ersetzbar. Nichts wert!" Dumbledore machte nun eine wegwerfende Geste. 

"NEIN, ganz anders, ich rufe Alastor. Wie wird er reagieren? Wenn er den Mann sieht, der vor seinen Augen gestorben ist? Vielleicht schafft Snape es dann wirklich bis nach Askaban und verschwindet nicht in den Kerkern des Ministeriums." 

Pomfrey starrte ihn entgeistert an. 

Dumbledore sah sie an, wartete und schwieg. 

"Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!" flüsterte sie schließlich. 

"Poppy, ich spreche die Wahrheit. Sie haben es doch gehört, die Gefangenen verschwinden und keinen kümmert es", raunte Dumbledore nun gefaßter. 

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Leben nichts wert? Denkt er wirklich so?" hauchte sie schockiert. 

Dumbledore nickte. 

Poppy schloß den Mund und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. "Er und nichts wert?" 

"Ersetzbar!" setzte Dumbledore nochmals nach. "Für Voldemort!" 

Die Heilerin zuckte beim Klang des Namens zusammen. Der alte Mann umrundete den Schreibtisch, bis er schließlich dicht vor der Heilerin stand. 

"Ersetzbar für Voldemort. Nichts wert für Voldemort. Nur von Wert, wenn er tötet, Gifte braut und foltert." Dumbledore legte schließlich beide Hände auf Pomfreys Schultern. "Aber für MICH ist er NICHT ersetzbar. Für MICH ist er mehr wert als sein Wissen um Gifte oder um Namen." 

Lange Zeit sahen sich die beiden an. 

"Wie genau haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?" frage sie schließlich und Dumbledore lächelte. 

Snape saß auf dem Boden, Madame Pomfrey saß neben ihm in einem Stuhl und Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch. 

"Gut also noch mal. Severus", sagte Dumbledore und wies auf den Todesser. 

Severus nickte. 

Madame Pomfrey sah etwas pikiert auf Snape. Dumbledore ahnte, dass sie es nicht für gut hieß, dass er auf dem Boden saß. Irgendwie konnte Albus Snape dieses Verhalten noch nicht abgewöhnen. Mehrfach hatte er versucht ihm einen Stuhl anzubieten, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Snape stand oder ihn anstarrte als ob er jeden Moment einen Fluch auf ihn loslassen würde. 

"Ok Severus, du hast Pomfrey in Hogsmeade überrascht, sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt und sie so gezwungen dir zu helfen. Poppy!" erklärte Albus und wies beim Namen von Madame Pomfrey auf die Frau. 

Die Heilerin sah von Snape zu Dumbledore. "Ich war auf dem Weg zur Apotheke in Hogsmeade, als ich ein leises Stöhnen aus einer der Seitengassen gehört habe. Ab da sind meine Erinnerungen nur noch verschwommen und... kann ich wenigstens etwas hysterisch werden?" fragte Pomfrey. 

Dumbledore lachte leise. Die Heilerin hatte sich zwar bereit erklärt das Opfer zu spielen und alles zu sagen was Dumbledore wollte, doch selbst jetzt versuchte sie die Kontrolle nicht ganz aus den Händen zu geben. 

"Naja ein wenig", gab der alte Mann nach. 

"Gut, sonst würde es nicht glaubwürdig erscheinen. Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich bin dann also wann wieder wach geworden?" hakte sie nach. 

"Sobald Severus wieder gerufen wird." Und wie auf das Stichwort reckte Snape seinen Unterarm Albus entgegen. Das Dunkle Mal glühte rot und der Todesser atmete schneller. 

"Es geht los", murmelte Poppy und verschwand sofort aus dem Büro. 

Dumbledore half Snape sich anzuziehen. Zu aller Glück war es schon später Nachmittag und alle Lehrer und Schüler waren beim Abendessen. Albus begleitete seinen Schützling bis zum Eingangstor und sah ihm nach, wie er im Wald verschwand. Severus war an Hagrids Hütte vorbeigelaufen und der Halbriese öffnete verwundert die Tür und sah zu Dumbledore hoch. Albus lehnte sich an den Torrahmen und schloß die Augen. Wenigstens lag der Schnee nicht mehr ganz so hoch. Die nächsten Stunden würden beweisen, ob es Snape schaffen würde sich bei den Todessern wieder einzugliedern. 

Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte aus dem Schloß. Die Show begann. Der Direktor hörte wie die Tore zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und eine völlig aufgelöste Pomfrey in den Saal stolperte. Dumbledore schloß die großen Eingangstore, sein Auftritt. Er rannte zum Großen Saal und sah eine völlig aufgelöste Pomfrey, die sich an der Schulter von Madame Sprout, der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, ausweinte und immer wieder schluchzte sie herzzerreissend. 

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Albus und versuchte irritiert auf die aufgelöste Madame Pomfrey zu starren. 

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Sprout und klopfte der Heilerin auf die Schulter. 

"Poppy kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich." Mit einer Handbewegung verscheuchte er einige Schüler von ihren Plätzen und löste die Heilerin von Sprout. 

"Setzen Sie sich und erzählen Sie was passiert ist?" Er dirigierte die Frau auf den Platz der Schüler und strich ihr sanft über die Hand. 

"Imperius-Fluch! Jemand hat mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt", schluchzte sie. 

Schlagartig waren alle Schüler still und die Lehrer starrten erschrocken die Heilerin an. Jetzt sah die Frau die Halle an und entdeckte Reste der Weihnachtsdekoration. 

"Ist Weihnachten den schon vorbei?" fragte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. 

McGonagall schlug eine Hand vor dem Mund und presste hervor: "Poppy, an was erinnern Sie sich zuletzt?" 

"Dass die Muggel-Meteorologen einen schlimmen Schneesturm vorhergesagt haben. Minerva! Den wievielten haben wir?" 

"Wochen. Ihr fehlen MEHRERE WOCHEN!" fiepte Flitwick, der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst. 

"WOCHEN?" kreischte Poppy auf und fiel gekonnt in Ohnmacht. 

Dumbledore konnte sie gerade noch fassen und hob sie an. 

"Ich bring sie in den Krankenflügel. Minerva würden Sie bitte Alastor rufen?" sagte der Direktor und gab seiner Stimme einen leicht grimmigen Unterton. 

"Natürlich sofort." Die Angesprochene eilte sofort aus dem Raum. 

"Der Rest begibt sich bitte SOFORT in ihre Schlafsäle. Die Lehrer geben darauf acht, dass auch alle Schüler anwesend sind!" befahl Dumbledore und trug die ohnmächtige Madame Pomfrey aus dem Raum. 

So schnell er konnte eilte er durch die Gänge der Schule in den Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen sprang die plötzlich putzmuntere Pomfrey aus seinen Armen. 

"Und zufrieden?" fragte sie spitz, in ihren Augen glomm der Schalk. 

Dumbledore prustete los. "Das war HERRLICH! Wirklich! An Ihnen ist eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen! Jetzt kommen Sie, Alastor wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." 

Pomfrey setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel, der im Krankenflügel stand, und Dumbledore legte ihr mehrere Decken um. Da hörten sie schon Schritte vor der Tür. 

"Weiter im Text", murmelte Poppy und lächelte den Direktor an. "Ich gebe zu, es macht etwas Spaß." 

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Pomfrey begann wieder zu jammern. Dumbledore tätschelte ihr in gespielter stiller Verzweiflung die Hand. 

"Wird schon wieder werden", murmelte er ihr aufmunternd zu. 

"Wochen!! Wochen!" schluchzte die Frau immer wieder. 

Alastor sah erschrocken von Popy zu Albus, dem alten Mann tat es leid seinen Freund so belügen zu müssen. Aber selbst ein Alastor Moody konnte Snape nicht so schützen wie es im moment Dumbledore tat. 

" Albus ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte." Keuchte der Auror und rannte zu Dumbledore, die Hälfte seiner Auroren Gruppe hinter ihm her. Der Direktor konnte Frank Longbotten erkennen. 

" Danke Alastor. Du sieht es selber." Sagte Dumbledore und weis mit der freihen Hand auf Pomfrey. Auf das Stichwort hin schluchzte sie noch mehr und jammerte noch lauter. 

" Überlassen wir das Elisa sie ist besser im Befragen." Der Auror winkte eine Frau aus seiner Gruppe hervor. Sie war groß mit kurzen Schwarzen Haaren und wachen Blick. Die Frau lächelte gewinnend und nahm sanft die Hand von Pomfrey aus der von Dumbledore. 

" So Madame ?" sie sah zu Dumbledore. 

" Pomfrey." 

" Madame Pomfrey an was erinnern sie sich zu letzt?" fragte Elisa leise. 

" Ich wollte noch Medikamente aus der Apotheke in Hogsmade holen Vor dem großen Schneesturm. Die Kinder erkählten sich doch immer so leicht." Sie schlucke und die Tränen rannen ihr nur so über das Gesicht, "Die Armen Kinder. Die KINDER ALBUS!" 

" Es geht ihnen gut." Beruhigte der Direktor. 

Und Pomfrey fuhr mit ihrer Fiktiven Geschichte fort. Hier und da holten die Auroren scharf Luft und Alastor begann nervös auf einem nahen Bettpfosten mit den Fingern zu trommeln. 

Im Hause der Malfoys wurde ein Todesser in eine kleine kalte Kerkerzelle geworfen und an die Wand gekettet. 

" Las dir etwas besseres einfallen Giftmischer!" fauchte Lucius und warf die Tür ins Schloß. Der Apparierschutz lastete schwer auf den Schultern des Gefangenen. 

***   
An dieser Stelle ein großes Dank an die treuen Leser dieser Story und die mir immer so nette Reviews schreiben.   
Talina und Pe! Ich freue mich wirklich immer wenn eine Rückantwort erhalte.   
Auch an die anderen Leser die sich bis jetzt mehr als einmal gemeldet haben, Chr und vs. Goliath! Danke!   
w´erinaya   
  



	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26 Kerker

Und sperrt man mich ein im finsteren Kerker, das alles sind rein vergebliche Werke

Ausschnitt aus dem Lied "Die Gedanken sind frei"

Snape sah sich um. Er saß auf einer harten Holzpritsche in einem Kerker. Es gab kaum frische Luft und die Wände waren feucht und kalt. Es war einer der Kerker die unter dem alten Haus der Malfoys lagen. Alte Gemäuer hatten ihre Geheimnisse und das von Malfoys Haus waren die Kerker und Folterkammer. Viele Todesser wohnten in alten Häusern und hatten Kerker und Folterkammern, die nicht, wie viele in der normalen Zaubererwelt dachten, außer Betrieb waren. Nein hier her brachte Voldemort oft Muggel und Zauberer um ihnen Informationen abzupressen. Dies aber auch nur wenn Voldemort Zeit hatte, oft hatte er keine Zeit und dann kamen Todesser wie Elorie zum Zug. Frauen! Snape zitterte, Frauen waren oft brutaler als die Männer, was Folter anging. Die Ketten klirrten leise als Snape sich bewegte, Malfoy hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Severus hob die Hände an, gefesselt an Handgelenken und Hals, wobei der Halsring wie die Handschellen auf der Haut scheuerten. 

Er seufzte, natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm gleich glaubten, doch diese Reaktion war selbst für Voldemort etwas ungewöhnlich. Eher hat er mit einer Nacht voll Folterflüchen gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem kalten, stickigen Kerker! Er lehnte sich an die kühle Wand. Wärme. Ja, das hatte er Hagrid sagen können. Bei Dumbledore, seinem Herrn, war es immer warm. Hier war es kalt. Er zog seinen Umhang etwas fester um sich. Warten. Etwas anderes blieb ihm gar nicht übrig. Die Stunden zogen dahin und Snape starrte vor sich ins Halbdunkel. Die Fackel, die sie ihm gelassen hatten, flackerte und das ranzige Öl, aus dem sie gemacht war, verpesstete die Luft nur noch mehr. Er lauschte, da war das Zischen wenn etwas heißes Öl auf den Steinboden tropfte, das klare kühle Tropfen von Wasser und sein atmen. Nach den Tagen in denen er immer jemanden um sich gehabt hatte, war die Stille, die Einsamkeit das Schlimmste. 

Die Zeit schlich dahin, die Fackel brannte weiter ab. Er hielt jedes Geräusch fest, jedes Tropfen, jedes Trippeln von Kleingetier. Die Müdigkeit kam zurück, doch der Halsring und die daran befestige Kette war zu kurz um sich auf die Pritsche zu legen. Snape lehnte sich fester gegen die Wand. Im Sitzen schlafen, warum auch nicht. Es gab nichts wie er nicht schlafen konnte, im sitzen, im stehen, im knien. So weit es ging entspannte sich der Todesser und schloß die Augen. Zehrte von den guten Erinnerungen, die ihm die letzten Tage gegeben hatten. Die Sorge der Anderen um ihn. Die Freundschaft von Hagrid. Das gütige Lächeln von Dumbledore. Der Geruch des Verbotenen Waldes. Das Gespräch mit Lily Potter. Die Botschaft für Dumbledore. Die Kälte kroch durch seinen Umhang am Rücken auf seine Haut, die Feuchtigkeit setzte sich in seinen Haaren fest, von all dem merkte er nichts mehr. Severus Snape schlief bereits, als sich sein Umhang vollends vollgesogen hatte.

Die Auroren durchsuchten ganz Hogsmeade und fanden den verletzten Todesser natürlich nicht. Auch hatte dieser Bastard, wie ihn einer von Moodys Gruppe nannte, nichts hinterlassen. Dumbledore war natürlich besorgt. Nicht jedoch wegen dem Fehlen von Indizien, sondern weil Snape sich in den folgenden zwei Nächten nicht blicken ließ. Alastor leitete die Suche nach dem Anhänger Voldemorts selber. Er bedauerte, dass Pomfrey keine genauen Angaben über die Schwere der Verletzungen machten konnte oder sich überhaupt an das Aussehen des Mannes kaum erinnern konnte. 

"Muß wohl noch ein verkappter Vergessenfluch dahinter stecken. Tut mir leid Albus, aber so können wir nichts ausrichten", murmelte Alastor Moody und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar.

"Ich weiß, dass du alles versuchst hast Alastor. Danke! Jetzt können wir wenigstens etwas beruhigter schlafen", versuchte Dumbledore seinen Freund etwas aufzumuntern.

Wobei Albus überhaupt nicht ruhig schlafen konnte!

"Na wenigstens lassen die Todesser die Schule in Ruhe. Ein Todesser HIER! Das wäre das Ende!" Moody stand auf und reichte Albus die Hand. "Egal wie, sollte sich Madame Pomfrey noch an etwas erinnern oder dir irgend etwas komisch vorkommen, ruf mich!"

"Werde ich machen und ich kann mich wirklich nur wiederholen. Danke!" Dumbledore schüttelte die dürre aber kräftige Hand von Alastor Moody. 

"Keine Ursache wirklich. Wo zu sind Freunde da?" beruhigte der Auror und ging. 

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Wo war nur Severus?

Die Handgelenke waren endgültig blutig, wie sein Hals. Irgendwann, lange nach dem die Fackel abgebrannt war, kam Malfoy mit noch einem Todesser, der Snape unbekannt war. Sie hatten etwas Spaß mit ihm, wie sie es selbst auszudrücken pflegten. Malfoy, der eine Vorliebe für Folterflüche hatte, schleuderte einen nach dem anderen gegen Snape, bis dieser zusammengekrümmt in den Ketten hing. Dann war der andere gekommen und hatte ihn mit kaltem Wasser überschüttet und mit einem Knüppel auf ihn eingedroschen. Dabei ging eine Rippe zu Bruch. Bevor Snape endgültig unter den Schlägen und Flüchen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, dachte er an Madame Pomfrey. Was hatte sie gesagt? Nur keine eigenen Heilversuche bei gebrochenen Knochen. Lange überließen sie ihn nicht der Bewusstlosigkeit. Malfoy ohrfeigte ihn und schüttelte ihn so lange bis er wieder die Augen öffnete. 

"Aufwachen!" zischte er gefährlich leise.

Snape öffnete die Augen und sah in die kalten grauen Augen von Lucius.

"Du willst uns WIRKLICH weiß machen, dass DU die Heilerin von Hogwarts unter Kontrolle hattest?" fragte Lucius.

Snape nickte und die Ketten klirrten leise.

"LÜGNER!" schrie Malfoy und griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Ein kleiner Feuerball erschien und blieb drohend vor Snape in der Luft schweben.

"Ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern wie du weißt Severus. Wie bist du entkommen? Und wie hast du es geschafft zu überleben?"

"Ich sagte doch", krächzte Snape und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

"Ja?" 

Der kleine Feuerball schwebte näher.

"Ich konnte die Auroren täuschen und als der Apparierschutz aufgehoben war, apparierte ich nach Hogsmeade. Dort traf ich die Heilerin und unterwarf sie dem Imperius-Fluch. Ich zwang sie mir zu helfen", keuchte Severus.

"Ich hasse Lügen", murmelte Lucius, ließ aber den Feuerball verschwinden. "Wir sprechen uns später noch einmal." 

Eine neue Fackel wurde gebracht und die Tür verschlossen. Snape krümmte sich zusammen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er würde wieder krank und verletzt bei Dumbledore erscheinen. Wieder Kummer und Sorgen für seinen Herrn. Doch diesmal waren es Verletzungen, die Snape selber verarzten konnte, diesmal brauchte er niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen wer ihn geheilt hatte. 

Ganz langsam schlich sich ein wirklich unerfreulicher Gedankengang in seinen Kopf. Was ist wenn die Auroren Pomfrey Geschichte nicht glaubten? Snape ließ den Kopf hängen. Da hatte er beschlossen zu bleiben und dann so etwas! Er zog die Füße an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, so weit es die Ketten zuließen. Ein Gutes hatte der Besuch von Malfoy gehabt, etwas frische Luft war in seinen Kerker gekommen. Die gebrochene Rippe brannte bei jedem Atemzug. 

Weitere Schmerzen, an die ich mich gewöhnen muß, dachte er und schloß die Augen.

Hagrid kam in das Büro von Dumbledore gestürzt und fuchtelte mit etwas in der Luft herum.

"Kimmkorn!! Sie glauben ja nicht was diese Kimmkorn geschrieben hat!" rief er glücklich.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, Hagrid und glücklich über einen Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn? Rita Kimmkorn schrieb nur übertriebene und äußerst beleidigende Artikel. Wann immer sie über Dumbledore oder die Schule schrieb hagelte es Briefe von besorgten Eltern. Hagrid hielt die Zeitung jedoch wie ein Zeugnis mit lauter Einsern hoch. 

"Das müssen Sie lesen", jubelte er und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Ähm, das würde ich ja gerne, aber wie?" Dumbledore wies auf die Zeitung die Hagrid hoch über seinen Kopf hielt.

"Oh T´schuldigung", und klatsch lag die Zeitung vor Dumbledore auf dem Tisch.

Der alte Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht und las...

****

bAnerkannte Heilerin von Hogwarts in Hogsmeade überfallen

Sichere Quellen aus dem Ministerium bestätigen, dass ein Todesser die anerkannte Heilerin und Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey, in Hogsmeade überfallen hat. Die arme Frau unterlag dem Imperius-Fluch und hat eine Gedächtnislücke von mehreren Wochen. Selbst der große Dumbledore konnte nicht erkennen, dass die Hexe dem Imperius-Fluch unterlag. Ärzte aus dem St. Mungo Hospital erklärten..../b

Dumbledore sah zum Halbriesen hoch und wies mit einer Hand auf den Artikel. "Hoffentlich genügt das Voldemort!"


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27 Die Senke

Wenn du an mich glaubst, dann glaube ich auch an dich. 

Dem Einhorn auf der Spur

Snape öffnete müde die Augen. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle wurde wieder geöffnet und erneut bereitete er sich auf Schmerz und Leid vor. Er hatte dieses Leben gewählt, er hätte gehen können, doch er war geblieben. Im vollem Bewusstsein das genau dies auf ihn wartete. Das Licht, das vom Gang herein schien, brannte in seinen Augen. Die Fackel war wieder einmal ausgegangen, der ranzige Ölgeruch hing in der Luft und wurde durch die kalte Gangluft ausgetauscht. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf hängen, was würden sie jetzt machen? Weitere Folterflüche? Noch mehr kaltes Wasser? 

"Giftmischer du hast Glück!" raunte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.

Snape sah durch einen Vorhang von nassen Haaren die dunkle Gestalt in der Tür an. Glück wobei? Schnell getötet zu werden? Oder nur eine weitere Nacht den Folterflüchen ausgeliefert zu sein? 

"Gestern war es in den Zeitungen. Deine Geschichte stimmt, du kannst gehen!" die Gestalt winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Ketten lösten sich von Handgelenken und Hals. 

Gehen? Einfach so? Mit zittrigen Knien stand er auf und blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit.

"Hier dein Zauberstab!" etwas kleines wurde ihm vor die Füße geworfen.

Ganz vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Die Gestalt griff in grob am Arm und schleifte ihn durch die Gänge, eine Treppe nach oben, durch die Eingangshalle in den Garten. Dort angekommen ließ er Snape einfach los.

"Verschwinde. Der Lord erwartet dich bei unserer nächsten Versammlung!" zischte der Todesser und ging zurück ins Anwesen der Malfoys.

Snape stolperte und starrte das Haus an. Gehen, einfach so? Die Sonne war erst vor kurzem untergegangen und die Dunkelheit der Nacht machte sich gerade daran, die letzten rötlichen Farben vom Himmel zu vertreiben. Sicherheitshalber apparierte er zuerst in seine Wohnung. Vielleicht wartete jemand dort auf ihn? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch dort auftauchte. Fehlanzeige. Seine Wohnung war leer und alles sah normal aus. Wie lange war er fort gewesen? Er hustete und hielt eine Hand gegen die gebrochene Rippe. Zurück nach Hogwarts, seinem Herrn berichten, dass er wieder in die Reihen der Todesser zurückgekehrt war. 

Die Wohnung lag verlassen da und nichts erinnerte an den Kurzbesuch des Besitzers.

Hagrid wartete nun schon seit Tagen. In jeder Nacht war er in die Senke zurückkehrt, mit Wolldecken und etwas heißem Tee. Der Schnee war nicht mehr ganz so hoch, der Wind war eisig geblieben. So saß der Wildhüter Nacht um Nacht geschützt von der Baumwurzel in der Senke und wartete. Trank Tee, beobachtete die Tiere und lauschte dem Heulen der Jäger. 

Der Mond schien hell und der Schnee glitzerte, als ob jemand Diamanten über die kalte Pracht gestreut hatte. Hagrid griff nach der Teekanne und schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse ein. Manchmal summte er leise vor sich hin und sogar Firenze war einmal aufgetaucht und hatte ihm eine Nacht Gesellschaft geleistet. Der Zentaure hatte ihm die Sternzeichen erklärt und ihre Beziehungen zueinander. Der Halbriese wußte zwar, dass Zentauren dies konnten doch als er Firenze so sprechen hörte merkte er erst, wie groß dieses Wissen war. 

Firenze erzählte von Entfernungen, von der Struktur der Planeten und von den entfernten Sonnen. Woher hatten diese Wesen nur dieses Wissen? Hagrid blies die kleine Dampfwolke über der Tasse weg. Sollte dies eine weitere Nacht des erfolglosen Wartens werden? Snape war nicht gefunden worden! Ein Gedanke festigte sich in Hagrid, egal wie, ER, Rubeus Hagrid würde Snape suchen und erst aufhören wenn er ihn gefunden hätte. Ja gleich Morgen würde er sich auf die Suche machen. Auch wenn ihm das niemand zugetraut hätte, er kannte auch einige Stellen und Orte wo man Menschen ohne Probleme gefangen halten konnte. Morgen würde er diese Stellen und Orte aufsuchen. Ja, genau das würde er machen gleich......

Puff! 

Etwas erschien in der Senke und sah sich gehetzt um. Hagrid seufzte erleichtert Snape. Die schwarze Gestalt ging in die Knie und hustete schwer. Mit einem Satz war Hagrid auf den Beinen und eilte zu der Gestalt. Hagrid bückte sich und sofort spürte er diese Kälte, als er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Kleidung gefror Snape förmlich auf der Haut! Schon zeigte sich der Raureif auf dem schwarzem Umhang. 

"Was bei allen guten Geistern?" raunte Hagrid und Snape sah zu ihm hoch.

Die Augen glasig, die Haut blass und er hatte blaugefroren Lippen, aber da war etwas weiteres in diesem Gesicht abzulesen. Stolz! Unendlicher Stolz!

"Ich bin wieder drin!" flüsterte er und hustete schwer. Krümmte sich zusammen und verkrallte sich in der kalten Erde. 

"Ja das sehe ich. Werdet ihr immer so begrüßt wenn ihr überlebt habt?" fragte Hagrid und half dem völlig durchweichten Todesser auf die Beine.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, das Haar gefror auch und klirrte leise bei der Bewegung. Hagrid entrollte eine große mehrfach geflickte Wolldecke.

Der Halbriese wartete gar nicht, Snape lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn und Hagrid wickelte ihn ein. Eine Weile standen sie so in der Senke. Der Wildhüter ließ es geschehen, ließ dem jungen Mann genug Zeit sich zu sammeln. Er zitterte stark unter der Decke und Hagrid legte vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schulter des Todessers. Was immer mit ihm geschehen war, im Moment brauchte der junge Zauberer einfach nur etwas Zeit.

"Sie haben mir zuerst nicht geglaubt", murmelte Snape.

"Hm dachte ich mir", grummelte Hagrid und blieb weiter stehen. Er war der Fels in der Brandung, ruhig aber immer da wenn man ihn brauchte. Da spürte er, wie der Todesser wieder in die Knie ging. Hagrid fing ihn einfach auf und hob ihn hoch. 

Snape sah durch das gefrorene Haar zu ihm auf und fragte: "Wie lange warten Sie schon?"

"Och schon seit mehreren Nächten. Ich komme immer bei Sonnenuntergang hier her. Seit Sie wieder zurück gegangen sind", sagte Hagrid leicht und trug Severus sicher in seinen Armen zurück nach Hogwarts. Er erklomm die Senke und ging an dem gefallenen Baum vorbei. Die Nacht war klar und eiskalt. 

"Warum?" fragte Snape verwundert.

"Nun das macht man so. Man wartet auf einen Freund, wenn man sich Sorgen macht", antworte Hagrid ruhig. Der Junge mußte wirklich noch viel lernen.

"Aha", machte Snape nur und Hagrid spürte wie er sich tiefer in seine Arme fallen ließ. Wenigstens nimmt er Hilfe an wenn er sie braucht, dachte Hagrid beruhigt.

"Wenn Sie heute Nacht nicht gekommen wären.... Dann... dann." Hagrid stotterte vor Zorn und Sorge. 

Snape sah interessiert zu dem Halbriesen hoch. Jetzt fehlten Hagrid die Worte um etwas zu beschreiben.

"Ich hätte Sie gesucht!" platzte es schließlich aus dem Halbriesen heraus. "Wäre überall hingegangen und hätte gesucht!"

Snape starrte diesen Hünen von Mann an. Gesucht! Jemand hätte ihn gesucht! Ganz leise fragte er, hatte Angst wie die Antwort lauten würde: "Egal wie Sie mich aufgefunden hätten? Ob tot oder lebendig?" 

Der Todesser hielt die Luft an, ahnte Hagrid wie wichtig ihm DIESE Frage war?

"Egal! Aber gefunden hätte ich Sie!" sagte Hagrid fest.

Jetzt zweifelte Snape nicht daran, dass der Halbriese ihn wirklich gesucht hätte. Hagrid traute er zu, dass dieser jede Höhle und jeden Kerker durchsucht hätte, nur um Snape zu finden.

"Das ist gut zu wissen", sagte Snape leise. 

Hagrid stoppte und sah zu ihm herab. "Warum?"

"Das erste Ziel einer Folter ist dem Opfer klar zu machen, dass niemand nach einem sucht", zitierte Snape einen der Grundsätze, die man ihm in seinen ersten Tagen als Todesser eingeimpft hatte.

"Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich immer gesucht werde und immer gefunden. Egal wie!" endete Snape. "Das ist gut zu wissen."

Hagrid starrte auf Snape und tausend Gefühle waren in diesem Gesicht abzulesen. Freundschaft, Sorge und so vieles mehr. 

"Ja, das ist gut zu wissen", bestätigte der Halbriese und setzte seine Wanderung nach Hogwarts fort.

Kurz vor dem Büro des Direktors ließ der Halbriese Snape wieder herunter. Vorsichtig öffnete dieser die Tür und ging in das Büro, der Halbriese stampfte gleich hinter ihm herein. Dumbledore war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte ihn an. Ohne Umschweife fiel Snape auf die Knie und drückte die Stirn auf den Boden, was trotz der Decke, in die er gewickelt war, halbwegs elegant aussah. 

"Herr, ich bin wieder in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen worden", verkündete er stolz. Er hörte schnelle Schritte. Severus sah auf und sah wie Dumbledore vor ihm stand, und wie bei Hagrid erkannte er viele Gefühle in diesem gütigen Gesicht.

"Oh Kind, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", raunte Dumbledore. 

Snape richtete sich etwas auf, sofort stach ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihn hindurch und er holte zischend Luft. 

"Komm steh auf. Was ist passiert?" befahl sein Herr und Snape stand langsam auf.

"Hagrid, Pomfrey schnell!" sagte der Direktor besorgt zu dem Halbriesen und er verschwand sofort um die Heilerin zu holen.

"Sie glaubten mir zu Anfang nicht", murmelte Snape und sah auf den Boden.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam die Heilern herein, Hagrid schloß leise hinter ihr die Tür. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich nur einen Bademantel übergeworfen und wirkte auf Snape leicht angespannt.

"Sie wissen gar nicht was ich Ihnen zu verdanken habe!" fauchte sie und ging mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Mit einem Wink befahl sie ihm hinter den Vorhang, der den Schlafbereich vom Büro trennte und zog den Vorhang zu. Dumbledore sah aus als ob er Pomfrey folgen wollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben und wartete.

"Was bei allen guten Geistern ist Ihnen denn nun wieder passiert?" fragte sie. Die Heilerin schälte ihn aus der Decke und öffnete die völlig durchweichte Robe. Snape sah ins Leere und ließ es mit sich geschehen. Er konnte sich sowieso nicht wehren. Die Order lautete, Brüche von Pomfrey heilen zu lassen, er befolgte diese Order. Pomfrey strich vorsichtig über die gebrochene Rippe und sah sich schließlich auch den Hals und den Handgelenke an. 

"Kaltes Wasser, Folterflüche, Prügel, und das ganze in Ketten", zählte Snape knapp auf. Bei der Heilerin war es wie mit seinen Herren, nur keine langen Gespräche, kurz und sachlich bleiben. Der Todesser hörte wie Dumbledore hinter dem Vorhang scharf Luft einsog. 

"Hm so sieht es auch aus", sagte Pomfrey und verzog bei der sachlichen Antwort von Snape keine Mine. 

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, der Knochen wurde wieder in seine richtige Position geschoben und geheilt. Für die Verletzungen an Hals und Handgelenken ließ sie eine Salbe zurück. Als die Frau wieder ihre Tasche packte sah sie ein letztes Mal zu Snape und etwas wie ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Diesmal sind Sie ja noch relativ heil davon gekommen. Ziehen Sie sich was Trockenes an, und sollte der Husten bleiben, sagen Sie Bescheid." 

Snape verbeugte sich leicht und Pomfrey verließ wieder das Büro. Irgendwie ahnten beide, Heilerin und Todesser, dass es nicht immer so enden würde.


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28 Frühling

Ich bin es der im Wind reist, 

und ich, der in der Brise flüstert. 

Jack McDevitt " Die Küsten der Vergangenheit"

Snape erschien am Abend in seiner Senke. Er apparierte sicher an diesen Ort, wußte selbst im Schlaf wie er ihn finden konnte. Es war seine Zuflucht, sein Ankunftspunkt für einen besseren Ort. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und so sah er nicht mehr das Blumenmeer, das den Verbotenen Wald im Frühling überschwemmt hatte. Das Meer an Weiß-, Gelb- und Blautönen. Doch der Duft, der klare und unmissverständliche Duft von Frühling lag selbst in der Nacht in der Luft. 

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und holte tief Luft. Frühling! Wenigstens brauchte er jetzt nicht mehr zu fürchten zu erfrieren. Ein ermutigender Gedankengang. 

Etwas raschelte und ein großer Schatten erhob sich nahe dem umgestürzten Baum. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Todessers. Natürlich hatte er Hagrid schon lange erkannt. 

"Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Hagrid. Wildhüter von Hogwarts!" sagte der Todesser und seine Stimme hallte klar und deutlich über die Senke.

"Ebenfalls Severus Snape. Todesser und Spion von Dumbledore!" dröhnte die Stimme des Halbriesen zu ihm herüber.

Es war ihr kleines Spiel und auch gleichzeitig ein Signal das bedeutete: "Mir geht es gut." 

Der große Mann stampfte auf ihn zu und beäugte ihn skeptisch. "Schmerzen?" fragte er sofort.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, seit zwei Treffen mit Voldemort war er ohne Bestrafung davongekommen. So auch heute Abend. Keine Schmerzen. 

"Hm Dumbledore wartet", sagte Hagrid und Snape hörte wie erleichtert er war, seinen ungewöhnlichen Freund ohne Verletzungen zu sehen. Es war in letzter Zeit einfach sehr selten vorgekommen. Nachdem er wieder zu den Todessern gehörte, hatte Voldemort sich nochmals mit ihm unterhalten. Wobei die Unterhaltung für Voldemort im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unterhaltsam und für Snape die reinste Tortur gewesen war. 

Madame Pomfrey hatte an diesem Abend erklärt, dass sie selten einen Menschen gesehen hatte, der so verhext war. Bei einigen Flüchen wußte selbst sie keine Antwort und so mußten sie warten bis diese von allein verschwanden. Dabei war er immer noch nicht ganz fit gewesen von dem kleinen Ausflug in Malfoys Kerker. Doch Snape überlebte, so schnell wurde einfach nicht mehr gestorben! Hagrid selber rettete ihn mehrmals vor dem Erfrieren, weil er nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt hatte allein zum Schloß zu gehen. Wobei dies nicht immer davon kam, weil Voldemort enttäuscht gewesen war, nein manchmal war es einfach nur Übermüdung gewesen. Wenn man Nächteweise unter Beobachtung Tränke brauen mußte und dann auch noch der eine oder andere Trank an ihm selber getestet wurde, ging einem schon die Kraft aus. Seither wartete Hagrid jeden Abend in der Senke. Sie hatten eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft getroffen. Wenn Snape nach 7 Tagen immer noch nicht auftauchte, ging Hagrid auf die Suche. Zu aller Erleichterung war dieser Notfall bisher nicht eingetreten. Snape sah zu dem Halbriesen, der ruhig neben ihm her ging. Wie oft hatte Hagrid in der Senke vergebens gewartet? 

Im Schloß angekommen betraten sie noch gemeinsam das Büro von Dumbledore. Snape ging wie immer in die Knie und verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Herrn, während Hagrid nur etwas von einer guten Nacht grummelte und einmal beruhigend die Hand auf Severus Schulter legte. Es war eine freundschaftliche Geste.

"Machen Sie heute nicht so lange, ruhen Sie sich aus", sagte er leise zu dem Todesser und ging aus dem Büro. 

Dumbledores Herz tat immer weh wenn er diese demütige Begrüßungsgeste von Snape sah. Doch alle Versuche es ihm abzugewöhnen schlugen fehl. In anderen Dingen machten sie Fortschritte: Snape frage Dumbledore offen nach bestimmten Ereignissen und einmal sogar hatten sie ein sehr interessantes Gespräch über die Vorgehensweise der Todesser bei Überfällen gehabt. 

"Guten Abend Severus", begrüßte der Direktor seinen Spion freundlich.

"Herr", murmelte Snape und sah immer noch auf den Boden.

"Was gibt es Neues?" fragte der Direktor. Wie oft hatte er schon diese Frage gestellt? Wie oft hatte er Neuigkeiten erfahren? Wie oft hatte er diese Frage stellen müssen, während Pomfrey seinen Spion wieder heilte? Wie oft hatte Snape dabei in den Armen von Hagrid gelegen und nur noch geflüstert? Die Bilder verschwammen vor Dumbledores Augen. Diesmal war sein Spion heil in Hogwarts angekommen. Ohne Schmerzen, ohne Schwächeanfälle oder den Nachwirkungen eines Verbotenen Fluches. 

'Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass Frühling wird?', dachte Dumbledore.

"Herr, ich weiß nicht warum, aber Voldemort erwähnte zum ersten Mal den Namen Potter", sagte Snape ruhig.

"Lily und James?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt nach und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weiter nach vorne.

"Ja Herr. Er erwähnte sie im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen." Snape hatte bei diesem Treffen all seine Disziplin zusammen nehmen müssen, um nicht erschrocken zusammenzuzucken. "Es scheint so, als ob er sich langsam aber immer genauer bewußt wird, wie stark Sie gegen ihn arbeiten." 

Dumbledore nickte, er hatte wirklich sein Netz an Informationsquellen weiter ausgedehnt und besser verknüpft. Immer mehr Menschen konnten gewarnt werden, immer mehr Informationen drangen an sein Ohr.

"Bitte steh auf Severus", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Snape stand geschmeidig auf wie eine Raubkatze, ja das waren wirklich gute Zeichen. Wie schnell sich der Todesser von Schmerz und Müdigkeit doch erholen konnte! Albus selber wußte, ER könnte es nicht. Woher nahm Snape nur diese Energie? Wohl kaum von ihm. Oder? Dumbledore lächelte wieder und er bemerkte wie sich der Todesser langsam entspannte. 

"Hunger?" fragte Albus freundlich und Snape nickte.

"Dann also ein kleines abendliches Essen!" sagte der alte Mann fröhlich und zauberte etwas hervor. Ja, so gute Abende mußte gefeiert werden! Wie verrückt die Zeit doch war! Man feierte wenn sein Spion heil und gesund in Hogwarts ankam. Sie feierten etwas, was für andere ein normaler Zustand war, hier in diesen Räumen jedoch immer ungewöhnlicher und seltener geworden war. Mit Sorge mußte Albus Dumbledore feststellen wie stark Snape belastet wurde, denn auch seine Aufträge wurden immer öfter von Auroren vereitelt. Nur Befehle, die kurzfristig von Voldemort kamen, waren noch erfolgreich. Von den Auroren, die auf Voldemorts Seite waren, hörte und sah man noch relativ wenig, aber Albus beobachtete nun auch sie. Auch wenn das Ministerium im Ansatz ahnte was Dumbledore tat, so kannten sie doch nur die Spitze des Eisberges. 

Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte seine Fäden immer weiter gesponnen und immer dichter. Keiner in der Zauberwelt war so gut informiert wie er, selbst die Unsäglichen, eine geheime Gruppe innerhalb des Ministeriums, hatten kein solches Netz wie er! Aber keiner zahlte auch die hohen Preise oder war gewillt sie zu zahlen! Pomfrey hatte einmal gesagt, es gab wohl kaum noch ein Knochen der bei Snape nicht gebrochen war oder keinen Folterfluch, den der Todesser nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Nur den Todesfluch, der war ihm erspart geblieben.

"Etwas Zucker in den Tee?" fragte er den jungen Zauberer in schwarzer Robe.

Snape nickte. 

Doch was wurde aus seinem Netzwerk, wenn Voldemort verschwunden war? Was passierte dann mit Leuten wie Snape? 

Nachdenklich sah er wie Snape vorsichtig und ohne mit der Hand zu zittern die Tasse entgegen nahm. Personen wie er wurden schlagartig überflüssig, ohne Bedeutung, und einfach integrieren in die Zaubergesellschaft ging auch nicht! Dumbledore beschloß an diesem Abend sich ein Notfallprogramm auszudenken, falls dieses für die Zauberwelt glückliche Ereignis eintreten würde! Ja, für die Muggel und Zauberer wäre es ein Segen wenn Voldemort verschwinden würde, für Snape paradoxerweise eine Katastrophe! Dumbledore schloß halb die Augen, dieses Programm mußte noch genauer geplant werden als die Wiedereinführung von Snape in die Todesserreihen. 

Snape ahnte von den Überlegungen seines Herrn nichts, während er ruhig da stand und sich stärkte. Er dachte nicht so weit in die Zukunft, seine Zukunft bestand immer nur aus dem nächsten Tag und dann wieder der nächste. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob er noch in ein paar Tagen lebte! So weit zu planen war ihm fremd. Das einzige was immer in ferner Zukunft hing wie ein drohender Schatten war, dass sich Hagrid irgendwann auf die Suche begeben musste, und ob er dann noch lebte stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Durch das halboffene Fenster blies eine sanfte Frühlingsbrise und erfüllte den Raum mit tausend Gerüchen. Es war ein guter Abend für Snape!


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29 Nachrichten

Die Wahrheit, die du aussprichst, 

hat weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft. 

Sie ist, und das ist alles, 

was sie zu sein braucht. 

Richard Bach "Illusionen"

Es war Ende Juli als eines Abends eine große weiße Eule ihren Weg in das Büro des Direktors fand. Der große Vogel war schnell geflogen, denn seine Nachricht war von freudiger Natur. Unbewußt hatte die Eule den Rekord gebrochen, den man auf dieser Strecke aufstellen konnte. Ein Fenster war noch geöffnet und so glitt die Eule elegant in den Raum. Stolz setzte sie sich auf den alten Schreibtisch und klapperte zufrieden mit dem Schnabel. Die Absender waren so glücklich gewesen, und so freute sich die Eule besonders als sie ihren Brief überreichen konnte. 

Der alte Mann nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Doch glücklich wirkte er nicht auf die Eule. Er strich dankbar über das Gefieder des Vogels. Wenigstens bedankte er sich, mit einem gewichtigen Flügelrascheln hob der Vogel wieder ab und verschwand wieder. Die Aufgabe war erledigt und sie konnte auf die Jagd gehen. 

Der Mann öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag und rückte sich die Lesebrille zurecht. Schon nach den ersten Zeilen wurde der Mann unterbrochen. Jemand keuchte und hustete im Hintergrund. Sofort stand der Mann auf und das weiße Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht wie flüssiges Silber.

"Oh Severus", murmelte Dumbledore müde und verabreichte dem Todesser eine weitere Dosis der Medizin.

Vor ein paar Tagen war sein Spion völlig durchweicht und mit einer anständigen Lungenentzündung angekommen. Er hatte im hohen Norden mehrere Zauberer ausspioniert. Die Sommer waren dort oben zwar auch warm, doch wenn es regnete wurde es kühl. Die darauf folgende Flucht vor den Auroren war nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd gewesen. Für zwei Nächte hatte er sich in einem alten Gemäuer verstecken müssen, die Auroren hatte eine Möglichkeit, die fliehenden Zauberer schneller aufzuspüren wenn sie apparierten. So hatte Snape gewartet, um dann anschließend Voldemort Bericht zu erstatten. 

Nach Voldemort war er ohne Umwege sofort in den Verbotenen Wald appariert. Hagrid hatte natürlich dort gewartet und brachte den Todesser sofort zu Dumbledore. Keuchend und geschüttelt von Hustenanfällen hatte er seinen Bericht nochmals hervorbringen können. Auf die Frage wie Voldemort auf seinen Zustand reagiert habe, hatte der Todesser kalt geantwortet: "Ich konnte die größte Schwäche vor ihm verbergen. Sonst kommen nur wieder Fragen auf." 

Dumbledore strich die klatschnassen Haarsträhnen aus dem fiebrigen Gesicht. 

Selbst Voldemort ließ seine Todesser nach solch langen Aufträgen für einige Zeit in Ruhe. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nicht mehr ganz so viele Anhänger und so war auch er vorsichtiger geworden mit seinem Arsenal an Zauberern. Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt ab und zu einen Folterfluch gegen einen seiner Jünger zu werfen. 

Snape warf sich mit hohem Fieber im Bett hin und her. Dumbledore griff nach seinen Schultern und hielt den jungen Mann fest. Manchmal redetet er wirres Zeug in seinen Fieberträumen, meist waren es nur Wortfetzen, die man nicht entwirren konnte. Wenn aus den Wortfetzen jedoch ganze Wörter und Sätze wurden, liefen dem alten Mann die Tränen über das Gesicht. Es waren Beteuerungen gewesen, wem seine Loyalität gehört, einmal sogar ein Flehen, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen und dann Schreie. Schreie, die aus den tiefsten Abgründen einer Seele stammten, voll Verzweiflung und unendlicher Trauer. Um wen trauerte Snape? Um sich? Oder um seine Opfer? Allmählich beruhigte sich der Todesser wieder, das Nachthemd war naßgeschwitzt und klebte auf der Haut. Das Fieber war immer noch sehr hoch und die Medikamente schlugen nur langsam an. Madame Pomfrey erklärte, dass dies normal sei, dieser Körper war einfach zu oft bis an seine Grenzen belastet worden und zu oft schnell wieder geheilt. Irgendwann wollte der Körper Ruhe und Zeit, Zeit um die Heilung in Ruhe geschehen zu lassen. Die stärksten Tränke konnten an diesem Punkt wenig ausrichten. Was alle jedoch wußte, es war noch nicht vorbei. Wie oft mußte Snape noch seine Grenzen des Möglichen verschieben? Aus dem anfänglichen lebensmüden Todesser war ein zäher Mensch geworden, der sich einfach weigerte aufzugeben. Frei nach dem Motto, Sterben? Heute nicht! Dumbledore hatte die Augen geschlossen und so bemerkte er nicht, wie der Todesser die seinen geöffnet hatte.

"Herr?" fragte dieser leise und rauh.

"Du bist wach?" sagte Dumbledore milde und nahm die Hände von den Schultern des Zauberers.

"Wie lange?" 

"Seit ein paar Tagen", antwortete Dumbledore.

Snape nickte und sah dem Direktor tief in die Augen. Mit Verwunderung mußte Albus feststellen, dass Severus viel aus den Gebärden und den Augen der Menschen ablesen konnte. Gefühle, Gedanken und Launen. 

"Ist etwas passiert Herr?" fragte er.

Dumbledore lächelte, und allem Anschein war er ein offenes Buch für Severus.

"James Potter hat geschrieben. Lily schenkte gestern einem Jungen das Leben. Sie haben ihn Harry genannt", sagte Dumbledore. 

"Sie müssen auf sich achten. Kinder sind eine leichte Beute für Voldemort", flüsterte der Todesser. 

"Ich werde es ihnen mitteilen, doch nun schlaf", beruhigte Dumbledore seinen Spion.

Noch bevor Dumbledore das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte war Severus wieder eingeschlafen. Im Laufe des kommendes Tages begann das Fieber wieder zu sinken und Dumbledore schrieb eine Glückwunschkarte an die Potters. Er wünschte ihnen viel Freude, ein langes Leben und Gesundheit für das Kind. 

Severus Snape erwachte unmittelbar und plötzlich. Warum? Verwundert sah er sich um, er fühlte sich immer noch müde und ausgelaugt. Er strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, Snape starrte auf seine Hand. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und sah an sich herunter, und erschrak. Ok, er war immer schon recht dünn gewesen, aber so? Das Fieber mußte mehr an ihm gezehrt haben als er sich zu anfangs eingestanden hatte. Frustriert ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Das würde wieder dauern und Zeit kosten. Zeit, die er im Moment einfach nicht hatte! Voldemort wurde immer unberechenbarer, aber auch vorsichtiger. Jetzt kam im langsam in den Sinn warum er erwacht war. Alpträume. Er hatte geträumt. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er gelernt aufzuwachen, wenn die Träume zu stark waren. Diese Automatik war wieder angelaufen und hatte ihn geweckt. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich an die letzten Tage zu erinnern. Was war geschehen? Hatte er noch seinen Bericht abgeben können? Eine vertraute Erschütterung ging durch das Bett, es gab nur eine Person, die einen Raum so zum Beben bringen konnte. Hagrid! Wie auf Kommando sah er den Halbriesen neben sich stehen.

"Hallo", raunte der Halbriese.

"Hallo", antwortete Snape müde.

"Na da haben Sie uns wieder ganz schön in Atem gehalten!" sagte der Halbriese leise.

"War nicht meine Absicht." murmelte Snape. 

In stiller Verzweiflung nahm der Halbriese die dürre Hand von Snape und strich immer und immer wieder darüber. Es war wirklich eine Geste die Severus zeigte, wie sehr sich wieder die anderen um ihn gesorgt hatten. Er wusste, dass der Halbriese dies brauchte, es war die einzige Möglichkeit mit der Hagrid zeigen konnte wie sehr er sich sorgte und wie hilflos er sich vorkam. 

"Schon gehört mit den Potters?" fragte er plötzlich den Todesser.

Ja da war irgendwas gewesen. In einem lichten Moment hatte er seinen Herrn gesehen und etwas gefragt. Sicher war er sich nicht mehr. So schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Die beiden sind nun Eltern geworden! Sie haben einen kleinen Sohn namens Harry!" verkündete der Halbriese stolz und klopfte leicht auf seine Hand. 

"Aha." Mehr sagte er nicht mehr. Kinder waren in diesen Zeiten in Gefahr. Dann kam die Erinnerung wieder. Sein Herr hatte ihm davon erzählt und er, Severus Snape, hatte ihn schon gewarnt. Tod und Folter machten auch vor Kindern nicht halt. Da ließ Hagrid seine Hand los und griff nach etwas. 

"Hier trinken Sie das. Es wird Sie stärken." Hagrid hielt ihm einen Kelch an die Lippen.

In Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatte sein Gedächtnis den Trank identifiziert. Es war einer der Stärkungstränke in der höchsten Dosierung, die Snape bekannt war. Ohne ein Wort des Wiederspruchs trank er den Kelch leer. Er würde die Kraft brauchen, heute und Morgen. Sein Körper protestierte und er schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit herunter. Hagrid schwieg, ganz wider seiner Natur. Immer wenn der Halbriese allein mit Snape war erzählte er ihm die neuesten Klatsch- und Tratschgeschichten aus dem Schloß. Nicht so heute. Warum war der Halbriese betrübt? Er lebte doch! Und diesmal war es wirklich nicht ganz so hart an der Grenze gewesen, wie beim Angriff auf die Longbottoms, auch wenn er schlimmer aussah. 

"Hagrid was ist los?" fragte er schließlich.

Hagrid holte tief Luft und starrte auf seine Hände. Wenn der Halbriese schon um Worte rang, und das passierte nicht oft, dann lag ihm wirklich etwas auf dem Herzen.

"Wie halten Sie das durch?" fragte er schließlich Snape.

Aha, daher kam der Wind. Snape gestattete sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. "Weil ich weiß, dass ich immer gesucht werde!" 

"Nur daran kann es doch nicht liegen!" protestierte Hagrid.

"Nein nicht nur. Aber es ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil meiner Arbeit, meiner Aufgabe, meiner Befehle!" beruhigte der Todesser. 

Da lächelte nun auch Hagrid und Severus sprach weiter: "Es erleichtert vieles und gibt mir genug Kraft auch so etwas durchzustehen. Ich habe einen gütigen Herrn und einen guten Freund. Wer bin ich, dass ich beide nun allein zurück lasse?" 


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30 Zukunft 

Der Einzelgänger ist nicht   
unbedingt bedeutend.   
Aber jeder Bedeutende ist   
meist ein Einzelgänger 

Unbekannt 

Severus stand bereits auf seinen eigenen Füßen und schloß seine Robe. Zwei Tage lang hatte er nun schon kein Fieber mehr und er fühlte sich stark genug wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn genau. Snape war sich der Blicke gewußt, er war immer noch mager und sein Körper protestierte gegen diese grobe Behandlung. Doch Zeit war ein kostbares Gut, gerade für jemanden, dessen Zeit irgendwann unabwendbar ablief. Severus wusste was er sich abverlangte und er ahnte, dass sein Körper irgendwann streiken würde. Bis zu dieser wirklich fernen Zukunft mußte er so viel Informationen sammeln wie möglich. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht war dann auch Voldemort verschwunden. 

Er griff nach seinem Todesserumhang und sah seinen Herrn ruhig an. Sie hatten seit Anbruch der Dunkelheit kein Wort gewechselt. Das Kerzenlicht ließ die Augen von Dumbledore leuchten. Severus mußte gehen und beide wussten, dass dies notwendig war. Der Ruf von Voldemort würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Im Sommer waren viele Kinder zuhause und viele Familien wurden noch verletzlicher als vorher. Er würde das Büro wieder verlassen, allein und ohne Schutz. Er würde sich der Gnade Voldemorts ausliefern. Ein Grenzgänger zwischen zwei Welten. 

Dumbledore hörte wie Snape aufgestanden war und nach einer Weile drehte er sich in seinem Stuhl um und sah wie Snape seine Robe schloß. Die hölzernen automatischen Bewegungen waren verschwunden, jetzt waren seine Bewegungen ruhiger und entspannter. Severus ordnete seine Kleider und griff schließlich nach seinem Umhang. Mit einer inneren Ruhe, die man ihm bis vor ein paar Monaten nicht zugetraut hätte, sah der junge Mann Albus an. Etwas hatte sich verändert, schleichend. 

Severus Snape war alt geworden. Nicht äußerlich, nein äußerlich war er immer noch ein junger Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens, dünn ja, aber irgendwie stark und alt. Der gehetzte Ausdruck war fast verschwunden. Dumbledore sah sich den Todesser genau an, was hatte diese Veränderung ausgelöst? War es Pomfrey gewesen, die ihn immer wieder heilte und auf die Beine stellte? War es die Freundschaft von Hagrid gewesen? Oder war es einfach sein neuer Herr? Die Minuten strichen dahin und beide Männer sahen sich an. Severus konnte in Dumbledore lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, und er, Dumbledore? Nein, er konnte nicht immer in Snape lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Dazu mußte sich der Todesser zu sehr verstellen um sein Leben zu retten. Dumbledore seufzte, oh wie sehr er es haßte, ihn wieder auf den Weg zu schicken. Wie würde er wieder zurück kommen? Diese Ungewissheit nagte unablässig an seiner Seele. 

Schließlich bewegte sich der Todesser, leise raschelte der Umhang als er in die Knie ging. Es war eine fließende Bewegung, elegant auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Das erste Mal spürte Dumbledore, dass hier nicht Automatismus am Werk war, sondern freier Wille. Snape verbeugte sich tief und kroch die letzten zwei Meter zu ihm. Dumbledores Herz tat weh doch er ließ es geschehen. Vorsichtig küßte der Todesser den Rocksaum von Albus' Robe. Dumbledore holte scharf Luft und sah verzweifelt an die Decke. Wann würde dies nur enden und warum tat er es immer noch? Verdammt er war nicht Voldemort! Er ließ keine Folterflüche auf ihn los, das müßte Severus doch mittlerweile begriffen haben! Der Todesser rutschte auf Knien wieder einen Meter zurück und wartete mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Befehle. Die Arme locker hängend und die Handflächen nach oben gedreht. Das lange schwarze Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und verdeckte die schwarzen Augen. Der Umhang war um ihn ausgebreitet wie ein Meer aus schwarzem Stoff. 

"Oh Kind", murmelte der Direktor. 

Snape schwieg. 

"Wann wird DAS hier enden?" fragte er seinen Spion. 

Dieser wußte wovon Dumbledore sprach, er sprach von der demütigenden Haltung, die Snape so oft einnahm. Dumbledore war nicht Voldemort oder? Sein Todesser ließ sich lange Zeit mit der Antwort. Es war eine schwierige Frage gewesen, die eine gut überdachte Antwort verlangte. Ganz langsam wie in Zeitlupe hob Snape den Kopf, bis Albus die Augen sehen konnte. Diese tief schwarzen Augen, die teilweise an dunkle Tunnel erinnerten. 

"Wenn ich es mir leisten kann, Herr. Wenn ich es mir leisten kann", murmelte Snape und senkte wieder ganz langsam den Kopf. 

Dumbledore sprach mit klarer und kräftiger Stimme: "Komm wieder wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt und pass auf dich auf." 

Snape verbeugte sich wieder tief, bis die Stirn fast den Boden berührte und er antwortete mit nicht ganz so lauter Stimme: "Wie Ihr wünscht Herr." 

Der Umhang raschelte leise als der Todesser aufstand und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht zog. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ging er aus dem Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. 

Severus Snape, Todesser, Eigentum von Albus Dumbledore wusste, er würde dieses Zimmer wieder betreten. Wie und wann das wußten nur die Sterne. 

Ende 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
So das wars Leute Teil eins ist beendet und es exestiert noch ein zweiter Teil, der auf dieser Geschichte Aufbaut. Die frage ist, wollt ihr überhaupt Teil 2 Lesen? *neugierig in der gegend rum kuck* Wenn ja last es mich wissen. *auf Review Button deut* :-)   
Auch möchte hier an dieser stelle allen danken die ein Review zurück gelassen haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht das mein Geschreibsel anderen Leuten gefällt! *immer noch völlig baff ist* Mein großer Dank gilt immer noch Shelly die meine Betaleserin ist und meine weiß nicht wieviel hunderte von Rechtschreibfehlern koregiert! ( ich glaube man merkt es, diesen Text hat sie nicht koregiert *g* ).   
In diesem Sinne man liest sich ;-)   
W´erinaya 

@ ami : tja hier sind andere leser. und die will ich schon fragen :-)   



End file.
